Gemstones Of Ancients:Tale of the seven gemstones
by Trifong
Summary: A young Gardevoir who has been given a task to gather seven gemstones in order to seal away a twisted weavile. aided by meny other friends along the way this would truely be one of her greatest adventures yet.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new beginning

(Page1)

Long, long ago on an island west from the Forgotten Coast there stood a little village sitting on top of a cliff called Riverkeep a silent but joyful little playground filled with wonders and excitement that not many Pokémon had experienced, fancy little house surrounded by beautiful trees and flowers were decorated with white ribbons and windflowers ready for yet another wedding which is special here because they tend to be held near the edge of the cliff that watches the glimmering seas and is lighted by the outstanding sunset that brings a wonderful moment to everyone that attends.

Now in a two story house sitting in a clearing there lived a young Gardevoir called Rhen. she had purple hair, gorgeous blue eyes and a good posture however she was very energetic and will sometimes go out on a made up adventure not to mention she always wants to take charge. Today she lived peacefully with the other Pokémon some here most closest friend, some here play servants everything went as planned as the wedding was closing in so Rhen was about to head outside to admire the wedding decoration when her mother called "Rhen I need you to help me with something it won't take long, I need you to go down the cliff and gather some white windflowers and then you may go out and play" she said and she handed Rhen her basket.

And so Rhen set off to get the windflowers which tend to grow high and low on this cliff so far she manage to get four and was almost too tired to continue "boy scaling cliffs can really put you up for the challenge" Rhen said to herself. She then noticed the last white windflower sitting next to a gushing waterfall "there you are you naughty little boy" again Rhen said to herself and jumped from a small ledge only to accidentally land in a pond which the waterfall created "ahh! I messed up again and right before the big wedding day" shouted Rhen scaring the Pidgeys' away. She climbed out of the pond feeling drenched, cold and overweighed which made it hard to walk properly. She started making her way to the last windflower glaring at it like it was an enemy "for a puny f-f-flower you sure know how to get me in t-trouble" said Rhen shivering as she pulled the flower from its root and placed in the basket with the remaining four.

Rhen was about to head back to the house when she noticed a beautiful Beautifly turned up out of nowhere and placed itself on top of Rhen's head "wow what a pretty butterfly but since when did they exist?" thought Rhen. At that moment the Beautifly flew off onto the grass in a position that looked like it was badly wounded, Rhen approached the butterfly when it then began to glow in a bright white light only to leave behind what looked like to be a middle age Bellossom.

"Whoa! What happen to you!" asked Rhen but the Bellossom said nothing and fell down on the grass her back was stained red. Rhen was about to take her to her house until "Rhen are you alright!" shouted her mother calling down from the cliff "yes mother but I found this Bellossom she looks badly injured!" shouted Rhen. With the news mention Rhen's mother called out to her father as she ran down to the girl "quick let's get her inside to you father before its to late, She doesn't look to good" said her mother.

(Page2)

So Rhen and her mother were now approaching towards their home where their father was waiting. "My god quick get her inside so we can tend to her wounds" Rhen's father called and headed towards his mother and lifted the Bellossom up from her arms and took her inside followed by Rhen and her mother. Rhen's dad took the Bellossom up to his bedroom and laid her on the bed with her bloodstained dress facing towards them. "This looks pretty serious I might have to fetch the doctor and have him take a look at this" said Rhen's father and headed outside.

Rhen and her mother sat down on little wooden stools keeping an eye on the wounded Bellossom "so how did she get here?" asked Rhen's mother. "I really don't know, at first she was this Beautifly and then this" replied Rhen. Just then they heard the front door open as Rhen's father and the doctor entered and walked up the stairs towards the bedroom. Rhen opened the door to let the two in "so let's see then, what seems to be the problem?" asked the doctor, the doctor turned out to be a Golduck who wore old glasses and a white lab coat "like I told you this Bellossom has a real nasty wound" replied Rhen's father. The doctor walked up to the Bellossom and examined the situation "hmm this looks grim I may have to ask you lot to leave for a couple of minutes" said the doctor as the other stood up from their stools and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Soon Rhen began to mention the windflowers she obtained "oh thank you Rhen these will do nicely" said Rhen's mother. Rhen nodded her head in agreement and handed over the basket to her mother as she looked out the window "oh my just look at the time off to bed with you child" said Rhen's mother. Rhen headed off to her bedroom but before she did she took a peak through the keyhole to her mother & father's bedroom to look at the strange Bellossom and then she went to bed.

Meanwhile somewhere in another dimension a hooded Weavile dressed in purple was waiting for someone to arrive. Out from the darkness came a Scizor wearing green and blue dragon armour "have you succeeded my son" said the Weavile keeping his head down to hide his identity, "yes master I did she lays dead in the blustering snow" replied the armoured Scizor as he draw out a blood stained dagger. The Weavile lifted his head up and glared at the Scizor and then shouted "FOOL! She still lives in my mind you haven't done the deed!" the armoured Scizor jump back in shock "b-but Trifong she's dead I swear I saw the blood it gushed out like a fountain" shouted the armoured Scizor. "SILANCE!!!" boomed Trifong as the armoured Scizor froze in fear for a few second and then stood up and asked "please give me one more chance to make it right" "ok then I'll let you have one last try BUT you will not be doing it alone" said Trifong and turned towards the darkness. "Come forth sun druid" and out from the shadows came a sun druid. "What is your request?" said the druid "I want you to go with my assistant and kill the dream druid, not only that I also want you to recover the seven gemstone so I can regain my powers so I can take back the coast, now go" replied Trifong "yes master" said the druid and Trifong's assistant and set foot into the darkness to accomplish their quest. "Humph soon this castle will again take its stand on the coast and I will regain supreme" laughed Trifong and vanished.

(Page3)

Back at Riverkeep Rhen had just woken up by the sound of the nearby church bells "oh no I overslept what timing" panicked Rhen and got out of bed, ditched her PJ and into something fit for the occasion and rush down the stairs only to stop dead when she noticed the Bellossom sitting by the fire. she turned her head round to Rhen as she approached her "hay are you felling any better" said Rhen the Bellossom nodded "Yes I'm well, finely I have found the one" said the Bellossom "well that good to… wait what did you say, I was the one?" said a confused Rhen. "Yes you are Rhen aren't you, I was sent to find you because we need your help, my name is Jane I am all that's left of the dream clan" she said holding Rhen's hands towards her. "Well whatever just tell me what's going on and make it quick I got a wedding to see" groaned Rhen.

"Alright then you see it all started 17 years ago where a war between Trifong's demons against us and the imperial, when things looked grim we took out our source of power, the gemstones and with that we locked Trifong and his demons in another dimension, we knew that he be looking for the gemstones once he gets free so we scattered the gemstones to each parts of the Forgotten Coast, these gems held great power to the user but if it falls into Trifong's hand the coast will probably fall under his control so we must move quickly before it's too late" said Jane. But what she didn't know while she was telling the story was that Rhen had already left for the wedding.

Rhen had just manage to find a seat next to her mother and father before the wedding begin "did I make it" panted Rhen as she tried to get comfy on the white plastic chair "don't worry Rhen you didn't miss a thing" whispered her mother as she looked at the young hansom Riolu groom. In Riverkeep the groom's wear a white tuxedo which was decorated with little shiny opals around the sleeves and zipper line, tucked inside the suit's front pocket was a little white windflower still in healthy condition, the trouser legs were white with shiny light grey threads, and to top it off a charming white top hat with a beautiful grey ribbon wrapper round the top. "oh how I remember our wedding you looked so charming" giggled Rhen's mother while her father blushed as he giggled nervously. "Oh how I'd wish for my groom to be more charming then ever" thought Rhen as she pictured her perfect groom. Soon the silence broke as the organ player began to play "The wedding march" as two flower Bunearys' skipped happily down the clean grass scattering white windflower petals as they did towards the gazebo. then followed by the Roselia bride from behind a sparkling fountain who walked gently towards the gazebo. her dress was beyond anyone's imagination, her bottom half was encrusted with tiny rubies, sapphires and diamonds which glimmered brightly against the setting sun, the top half looked nice and fluffy and the same went for the sleeves each encrusted with little diamonds and silver ribbons, her silk veil gave the dress the perfect match, the veil had tiny diamonds which almost looked like sugar, the upper half was light grey and to finish it off a glimmering silver tiara in a neat pattern was on top of her head which given off a radiant blue light from the sapphire that was slotted at the centre of the tiara. Rhen gazed amazingly at the bride as she walked up to the gazebo holding close to her chest a bouquet of white windflowers. The organ player stopped as the bride took her place.

(Page4)

Everyone became silent as the priest was ready to speak. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here on this faithful day; to witness Elena and Osmond as they enter into holy wedlock, if anyone has any reasons as to why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace" said the priest. Everyone went silent meaning that it was off to a good start. The priest turned towards Osmond "you and Elena are now about to make your vows, which should not be taken lightly" said the priest. Osmond shook his head "I understand" he said the priest nodded slightly and continued "Osmond do you take Elena to be your wedded wife, to love and cherish, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" "I do" Osmond answered. With the answer he got the priest turned round to Elena who was blushing underneath the veil. "Elena do you take Osmond to be your wedded husband, to love and cherish, in sickness and health, till death do you part?" asked the priest "I do" Elena answered. The priest faced towards the front looking at Osmond "do you have the rings?" asked the priest. At that moment the young Squirtle ring bearer stepped up to the gazebo and presented the golden rings to the bride and groom "now repeat after me" said the priest as Osmond pick up the ring. "with this ring I thee wed" "with this ring I thee wed" repeated Osmond as he slid the ring on Elena's petals. then the priest turned to Elena and again said as she picked up the last ring "with this ring I thee wed" "with this ring I thee wed" repeated Elena as she slid the last ring on Osmond's paw. The priest soon faced the front and called out "with the exchanged vows and the exchanges of rings I now pronounce you two mates" soon the silence was lifted by a huge round of applause. "You may kiss the bride" said the priest as everyone stopped clapping Elena blushed as Osmond lifted the veil over the back of her head, they both stared at each other for three seconds and then slowly embraced each other and shared their first kiss. Everyone lifted up from their chairs and cheered at our new wedded couple "we like to thank everyone who attended this graceful day to witness these two marriage, there will be a banquet held right here in two hours time so please attend" called out the priest as the organ player played some music as the couple stepped down from the gazebo and walked down the grass.

With everyone gone Rhen had just finished brushing off the last tear on her face. "Wow why can't I find a charming person these days" she said. then the thought struck her "oh no I'm supposed to help Jane gather the gems but where do I start?" Thought Rhen then she remember seeing a temple at the bottom of this cliff so she decided to head down to the Blue Rock Cave for her first adventure. Now Blue Rock Cave was a wet cave that leads into Mount diamond, which is where the temple resides so this was her first task but Rhen was not alone, the cave was home to lots of poisonous creatures and Rhen been armed with nothing but basic attacks, she was kind of scared at what was to come. As she entered threw a small hole in a wall she confront herself with a Ekans so she began to attack with a basic tackle attack, but by the look of it, it didn't even injure it. Now the Ekans saw his chance he opened his mouth and used poison sting and hit Rhen with great aim. Very slowly Rhen began to feel faint everything around her looked blurry and then she was out cold. What Rhen didn't know was there was someone else following her and he scared the Ekans away with his powerful magic and then teleported Rhen to his boat and set sail to the east.

(Page5)

An hour passed and soon the boat reached the docks the young Gallade took Rhen up in his arms and carried her to a abandoned inn not far from they were inside he headed upstairs to a bedroom and laid her down on an old dusty bed he then stood up and pulled out a tiny glass bottle filled with green liquid out from his pocket and slowly poured it down Rhen's mouth, then sat down on a chair and began to read a spell book while he waited for the antidote to kick in. A few minutes later the Gallade woke up only to come face to face with his own staff. He looked up to see Rhen looking cheesed off "you mind telling me what you are planning to do with me before I cook you" she said in a evil tone "Whoa whoa slow down You don't need to worry anymore the poison is cured you will feel better in no time, now please hand me back my staff" said the Gallade. Rhen slowly handed the staff back to him "thank you now I'd like to know your name please I'm on a hunt for someone" he asked "umm my name is Rhen I'm from Riverkeep and if you're thinking about attempting rape I'll kill you right up and proper" answered Rhen clicking her knuckles together. "Don't be stupid I'm still young and besides why would I, so your name is Rhen? Bonus I'm been sent by that Jane you meet to help you, the names Welton so nice to meet you" said Welton. "Wait a minute have you been stalking me!" shouted Rhen as she advanced up to Welton readying a fist to his face "that doesn't matter what's important right now is that you're not ready to take on the world just yet, so I'm going to take you to a school to train" said Welton. Rhen decided to take a look outside but was pulled back inside by Welton. "You fool don't go out there Pokémon here don't like those who comes from the west here put these on" said Welton and threw some rags to Rhen. "Eww no way I'm wearing this" groaned Rhen "either that or be burned alive by the village folks" whispered Welton which put a chill down Rhen's spine.

She put the rags on and lifted the hood over her head and Welton then snuck her out of the old inn and walked down the market "so where are we going again?" asked Rhen keeping her head down so she doesn't blow her cover "were taking you to the Training Academy, god you need to remember sometimes" replied Welton and pressed on further down the market. Suddenly they were stopped by a little Ralts who looked up to them with her little red eyes "excuses me but why are you holding that's old hag's hand?" asked the Ralts looking puzzled "how DARE you I am not an old ha…" Welton covered Rhen's mouth before she planed something that will get them both into trouble "umm well you see she's got mental issues and so I'm taking her on a little stroll to calm her down" answered Welton glaring at Rhen so that she will pipe down. "Well ok it's just strange seeing a handsome Gallade with some hag like her" said the Ralts and skipped along quietly. "Wait till I see her again, she's toast" growled Rhen as Welton removed his hand off of Rhen's face. They both continued down the road and as Rhen looked up she saw the Training Academy and soon they approached the main door which was guarded by two shiny silver knights whose identity was unknown. "What is it that you need?" asked one of the knights. "I have sent you this young Gardevoir who is in need for some training" said Welton "then you shall pass please present yourself to the head tutor for your instructions" said the other knight and went to open the gate. "You see Rhen you need to be trained for what the world has for you… this isn't a game you know" said Welton "I understand" replied Rhen and they both went inside.

(Page6)

As they walked down a long hallway Rhen began to look around and it was a bit complex because there were a lot of doors that lead to other doors but Welton knew his way around for some unknown reason. "Ok the head office should be upstairs" Welton said as he pointed at a small staircase. They both were soon on the first floor and continued down another long hallway until they stopped in front of a brown door Rhen looked at the gold plate which was on the door "Mr. Skids ThunderWhip? What kind of name is that" laughed Rhen, at that moment the office door opened to reveal a Nidoking wearing glasses and wore a very smart business suit "you got something to say to me?" glared the Head master. Rhen quickly hid behind Welton "sigh sorry head master it's just her first time here and I had to sign her up" said Welton ensuring that Rhen will remember not to shout out so many times. "Well then let's not stand here come in you two and let's get you signed up" replied the Head master and took the pair inside.

Ten minutes later Rhen was all set and was ready to go check out her room so Welton escorted her there in case she wouldn't know the way. Soon they had arrive at the given location Rhen took out a silver key from the envelope that was giving to her by the head master and unlocked it then opened the door to reveal a nice clean room then Welton pointed out at the chest in the corner. " Inside that chest is your uniform you will need it for your training" said Welton leaning on the door frame admiring Rhen's posture. "Thank you now can you please leave me for a while I'm a girl you know, I need my privacy" said Rhen and pushed Welton out the door and then almost slammed the door in his face, "who would have thought she was so stunning despite her little attitude" thought Welton and headed towards his given room. Rhen decided to rummage inside the chest to see the new uniform she was given. she then lifted up one piece of clothing that caught her attention it was a silver like armour with brown strap wrapped around the chest plate, some underarms made of chainmail, and a pair of silver shoulder pads. There was no dress so she had to stick with her own pair "wow this all looks so heavy I wonder if I'll be able to walk around in them" thought Rhen. She decided not to put it on since the head master asked her while in the office to rest for the day so she threw herself on the bed and began to think about the days ahead but then she began to think about Welton. "He look so charming when he looked at me back there, maybe he wanted me as his training buddy or better yet my boyfriend or maybe…" thought Rhen before she yawned quietly "oh lord I must be overexcited that I warn myself out" she said to herself and soon dozed off while still wearing her formal clothing.

She then began to have a wonderful dream. She pictured being back at Riverkeep at her own wedding, as she walked down the green grass she looked towards the gazebo to see his hansom groom who turned out to be Welton. Once she took her place upon the gazebo the priest began to say his lines but since this was Rhen's dream it kind of fast forward up to a certain point. "You may kiss the bride" said the priest the pair both blushed nervously as Welton slowly lifted the veil over Rhen's head and not a second short they both embraced each other and then… the school bell rang. "What the hell? Oh god I'm late!" shouted Rhen as she woke up. She quickly jump out of her bed and changed into her new uniform at lightning speed and quickly ran out of her room.

(page7)

Rhen had now finery manage to reach her group before the lesson started. "And Rhen" said the Wigglytuff teacher who was just finishing the register "here" answered Rhen as she tried to catch her breath. "Ok students since this is your first time training to become warriors we are going to do a warm up to keep you into shape so that you can prove to me that you have what it takes" said the teacher and blew her whistle while giving instructions. From star jumps to sit ups the training seem to go on for a long time even the teacher notice it but she still continued to push them further. After an hour worth of torture the teacher blew her whistle to end the training everyone then collapsed onto the grass almost panting their lungs out. "Gasp who said that this training would be intense" gasped Rhen trying to catch her breath. "That's it for today we will start learning for real tomorrow" said the teacher and dismissed the class. Everyone slowly lifted themselves up from the grass and then carried themselves back inside, their faces' were bright red and sweaty "I wish the day went by faster" thought Rhen.

And she was right about a year time and Rhen had not only turned nineteen but also became a outstanding warrior and today was a special day because was the day of the graduation day. She was now standing in a line waiting for her to be next "Rhen you may step forward" said the head master. With the instructions given Rhen walked up to him and was presented with a scroll of her achievement, but that's not all for she was also given a fine sword "oh wow thank you Mr. Skids ThunderWhip" said Rhen with glee and shook the head master's hand and jumped down from the podium. Then the head master announced all the graduated wizards and right at the back stood Welton still charming even in a year time. "Maybe this is a perfect time to tell him how I feel about him" thought Rhen blushing anxiously as Welton stood up and was handed with his scroll and a fine oak staff with a pretty blue orb slotted in the top of the staff. Welton stepped down from the podium and then noticed Rhen heading towards him.

"Hay Welton congratulations on your graduating" said Rhen giving Welton a cute smile. "Thanks, you to Rhen, but listen I heard about what you need to do on your task and luckily the head master has assigned us with a task to get you started" he replied. As the graduation ended Rhen looked around as all the students and their parents had left the premises "hey Welton there's something I'd like to tell you" Rhen asked but it no use Welton was not paying attention. "HAY! Welton didn't you hear me!" shouted Rhen as she tried to make things as smoothly as possible. Welton turned round towards Rhen "I'm sorry but can it wait I just sensed an evil presence deep within the dangerous Black Forest we must go now" he said looking serious "ok fine" moaned Rhen as her perfect moment got turned down for the time being. Rhen and Welton grabbed their kit and headed down the street and out the main gate. "Strange the village folks didn't bother with me" said Rhen looking behind her "they probably see you as one of us" replied Welton. As our newly formed team headed to the Black Forest they were slowly watched by Jane from behind a tree "good luck heroes, you shall never let us down" she said to herself and vanished.

(Page8)

After a long travel they approached the Black Forest a forbidden place where many dangerous Pokémon resides. "This place looks kind of creepy" said Rhen "no need to worry we aren't going to let a few Pokémon stop us" said Welton. They both started to climb down a rough cliff all the way till they reached the bottom "come on Rhen you can do it!" shouted Welton down from the bottom as Rhen was still five feet from the ground. "Calm down I'm almost…" suddenly the rock under her foot crumbled and Rhen had just lost her grip and was now falling at high speed. Welton looked up in fright as she screamed towards her death with no time to lose Welton ran into position to her landing point and held out his arms ready to catch her. With spot on aim Rhen fell right into his arms but due to her impact Welton fell face forward onto the ground fast. Rhen as she stopped screaming opened her eyes only to see Welton's face planted on her chest She blushed heavily as Welton lifted his head up and wondered why his landing was so soft and then he realised. "Oh ah ha ha ha! I guess I misjudge the law of gravity sorry about what you just witness" apologised Welton as his jumped up from the ground with his face turned bright red. "Oh no don't apologise it was my fault that got you into this mess" Rhen answered back as she got up from the ground.

They then realised that they were not alone. Behind a tree stood a Roserade who had pinkish hair, gleaming red eyes and was wearing a school uniform. "Umm hello are you lost?" asked Rhen but the Roserade said nothing instead she hid her head behind the tree in shyness. "Aww I think she just scared because of what you put yourself into" Rhen giggled. Again Welton blushed when he pictured himself at that scene "umm don't worry I was there to save her" said Welton regaining confidence. With that mentioned the Roserade slowly left her hiding spot and walked up to them "it's just that it looked like you were going to do what I think your were going to do" she said nervously. Rhen walked up to her and placed her hands on the little Roserade's shoulders "no need to bring up that idea' HE'S still young" said Rhen looking over her shoulder to see Welton scratching his head with a silly grin on his face the Roserade giggled and gave Rhen a pleasant smile "ah there we go no need to be shy now do we" suggested Rhen. "Your right no use hiding, my names Ti'e'yong" she said introducing a curtsey to the group "nice to meet you my names Rhen and this charming Gallade is Welton" introduced Rhen as Welton waved at Ti'e'yong. "So what are you doing here? it's dangerous here you know" asked Welton "well I heard that there was this pretty gemstone somewhere in the forest so I came here hoping I would find it, but this place is to scary for me" answered Ti'e'yong in shame "wait did you say a gemstone? We been asked to gather them for some unknown reason" said Rhen. "Why don't we work together and see if we can find it" asked Welton "I would like to but I'm scared right now and I don't want to enter the forest again so sorry but I'll have to say no" replied Ti'e'yong feeling guilty for herself. Rhen and Welton were kind of upset to just leave her here all alone but it was no use. "Tell you what if we can come out of there alive I promise will show you the gemstone and maybe something special" suggested Welton "oh I like surprises ok it's a deal" agreed Ti'e'yong as Rhen and Welton entered the black forest.

(Page9)

After battling a couple of fierce Pokémon they had now made great progress on their search. They were now standing by a nearby cave hoping that they will find something inside "careful Rhen that power I sensed before is growing stronger within that cave" warned Welton. "Don't worry so long as we're in it together we can accomplish anything" replied Rhen as she reached her hand behind her back and pulled out her sword from its case. It was a nice long sword with a golden painted hilt. and so she set off inside along sided by Welton who was feeling confident. The cave was dark and very wet as if it was almost like nobody lived here but that wasn't the case for just a couple of seconds of wondering around they were introduced by a loud hissing sound echoing around the cave. "Eeek! Save me Welton" yelled Rhen as she ran up and hugged him for protection "hay Rhen it's nothing alright now please let go of me" gasped Welton almost turning pail. Rhen released him and both continued deeper into the cave.

The pair then entered a large room within the cave "hay could that be it over there" said Rhen as she pointed at a tiny alter on the other side. sitting on the top of it was a bright green emerald "yep that's the emerald alright" replied Welton as Rhen made her way to clam the object but as she did Welton looked up when he noticed something shifted on the ceiling. it turned out to be a Arbok clinging on like a spider "Rhen look out behind you! Shouted Welton. Rhen turned round only to be confronted by the Arbok who landed right in front of her then gave her a twisted look which put Rhen in a petrified state "Rhen get away from there" shouted Welton but to no use Rhen remained frozen by the Arbok's stare. Welton had no choice but to save her so he ran up and shoved Rhen out of the way just as the Arbok gazed deeply into Welton's eyes and turned him into stone. "heh such a witted fool trying to save a Gardevoir like that" laughed the Arbok. "You fiend you were the one who did it in the first place" shouted Rhen readying an attack "and what makes YOU think you can beat me Gligon the savage Arbok" he said and again glared at Rhen making her escape impossible. Rhen struggled to escape but to no use she was stuck again so she used every last effort and lifted her sword to defend herself when she saw Gligon getting ready to turn her to stone. She closed her eyes knowing that this was the end but as ten second went by she wondered what was stopping him. Surprisingly it turned out Gligon froze himself due to the sword's clean reflection "NOW who's the witted fool" taunted Rhen tapping the stoned Gligon's head.

Rhen quickly ran up to the stoned Welton hoping that the spell was broken but sadly it wasn't. "No this can't happen I was just about to tell him my feelings for him" cried Rhen hugging the statue. she dried her eyes and decided to leave the forest so she first went up to the alter to clam the emerald and then struggled to carry the stoned Welton out of the cave. Once she emerged victorious from deep within the cave she grew tired from carrying the heavy statue but that didn't stop her desire for Welton. She took in every last bit of strength and carried the statue trough the forest and up to the cliff she fell from.

(Page10)

Ti'e'yong was still waiting outside the forest for our heroes to return and not a moment too soon Rhen emerged from the dark shadows of the Black Forest "wow you did it!" she said in excitement "yes we did but sadly I lost my only partner" said Rhen sadly as she placed the stoned Welton on the ground. Ti'e'yong was put to shock as to what she saw "oh no poor Welton what happened to him?" asked Ti'e'yong tapping on the stoned Welton's head "to put it simple an Arbok named Gligon was about to turn me into stone but Welton being my saviour shoved me out of the way" answered Rhen.

She and Ti'e'yong decided to head back to Sepgong to find someone who might know how to break the spell and free Welton. After struggling up the cliff and a mile worth of walking while carrying the stoned Welton they finely reached the main gate. "Well were back now where can we go to find help?" wondered Ti'e'yong "did someone asked for help?" said a young voice. They both looked to their right and saw the young Ralts who called Rhen an old hag. "Ah it's you your no good little... uhh I mean who are you?" said Rhen trying to remain unidentified "my names Tammy I just happen to know someone who can cure petrifaction" she said looking suspicious at Rhen. Tammy then looked at the statue and looked in awe as to who it was "hay it's that charming Gallade who was with that old hag one year ago" said Tammy in shock. Ti'e'yong became scared as Rhen was angered by the term old hag "umm can you take us to this someone please" asked Ti'e'yong in an innocent tone "sure follow me" answered Tammy and helped them with the stoned Welton and walked down a long alleyway.

"Well here we are" Tammy said as she pointed at a very shady looking house. Ti'e'yong looked at the sign which gave her a sudden chill "Snakes fang high!" cried Ti'e'yong and hid behind Rhen "I don't want to go inside" "don't be scared no matter what I'm always with you" said Rhen in a gentle tone as she stroked Ti'e'yong's hair bringing back her courage. Suddenly the door to the shop opened by itself "come in" said a lazy voice with little time wasted they all went inside with the statue in hand. Everything was dark inside and surrounding them were rusty cages, dusty rags and strange flesh in jars "it's just like something out of Silent Hill_"_ said Ti'e'yong in fear but still continued and eventually walked into some light. "Dianna I brought some guests who need you!" called Tammy. Out from the shadows emerged a black gothic looking Gardevoir "what's up my names Dianna I own this shop so what is it then" said Dianna looking like she wasn't bothered. "We brought you one of our friends who has been turned to stone and this brat... uhh I mean this Ralts said that you may be able to help us" said Rhen. "Wow that's the third time already ok come this way" replied Dianna and lead the group to the ritual chamber. "Ok place that statue on that crest" asked Dianna and with the orders given Rhen and Ti'e'yong placed the stoned Welton on the crest. From there Dianna placed several random objects around the crest and began chanting some sort of spell. And success Welton had now thawed out from his prison "aww man does it feel good to be out of there" said Welton as he stretched his back "Welton your alright!" shouted Rhen and ran up and hugged him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Walking trees and vampires

(Page11)

"Hay Rhen let go of me, your killing me" gasped Welton as he tried to break free from Rhen's embrace. Rhen released him as she dried her eye "it's just so good to see that you're still in one peace" said Rhen "you do know that you owe me for your request" interrupted Dianna getting impatient. "I'm sorry but we're kind of short on money" said Rhen as she searched her gown only to find a few cents "ok don't worry this ones on me but remember this, you owe me extra the next time you ask for help" replied Dianna. "He he ok I'll be sure to keep that in mind" chuckled Rhen as she and the others waved goodbye to Tammy and Dianna "I can't help but to think I've seen that Gardevoir before" thought Tammy.

The group had now made it back into the plaza and was still thinking as to where to go next "you know I don't think we searched the Black Forest hard enough" suggested Rhen looking at her map that was given to her from the training academy. "If that's the case then we shall head back there" said Welton "again? But I don't want to take another step in those woods again" said Ti'e'yong acting a little bit scared. "Oh Ti'e'yong I didn't see you there, what brings you here?" asked Welton in surprise "I helped Rhen carry you to safety" answered Ti'e'yong "well it's nice to see you again, and especially since I got two thing you would like to see" said Welton.

Welton looked at Rhen as she nodded her head at him; she reached under her gown and pulled out the emerald that she obtained from Gligon's cave "oh wow it looks so pretty" said Ti'e'yong as she gazed amazingly at the shiny green gem. "Would it be no harm if I'd asked if I can hold it?" asked Ti'e'yong "sure you can, you deserved it" giggled Rhen and gave her the emerald. Ti'e'yong pointed the emerald toward the bright yellow sun as the emerald then gave off a radiant green light "now for that surprise I promised to give to you" said Welton. When the young Roserade heard what Welton had said she ran up to him begging to know "what is it huh, huh" Ti'e'yong overreacted as she hoped up and down on the spot. Ok, ok calm down, right until now me and Rhen had thought that the road ahead of us will be so much fun that we decided to ask you something, Ti'e'yong would you like to join us on our little adventure?" asked Welton. Ti'e'yong went silent as to what she heard "umm Ti'e'yong are you alright?" asked Welton. Ti'e'yong then ran up and hugged Welton as she burst into tears "oh Welton I'd be happy to go with you, this is more then I would have dreamed of" cried Ti'e'yong as her tears ran down Welton's robes even Rhen was surprised with the outcome. "Well then shall we be off, we got to see what that forest is hiding" said Rhen as Ti'e'yong released Welton and brushed away the tears "Thank you Welton I could never be more happier then this, but still I don't think we should go…" before Ti'e'yong said anything else Welton lifted the Roserade up onto his shoulders "whee this is fun" giggled Ti'e'yong knowing that she was given a piggyback "ok then let make a move, to the Black Forest we go" said Welton. Rhen looked at the happy Gallade and Roserade as they walked out of the main gate "you better give me one of those on the way back Welton" said Rhen. Everyone laughed as they set off to the forest.

(Page12)

After a while our heroes were yet again standing face to face at the Black Forest. "You better stand back Ti'e'yong, heaven knows what lies in wait for us" warned Welton as he readied his staff "umm you don't have to, I've got this" answered Ti'e'yong and forced out a whip from within her flowers which looked like it was from a stem of a rose and gave it a little flick. "Well that just might help, come on let go" said Rhen as they all walked into the darkness of the Black Forest.

Our heroes had now emerged from another exit from the Black Forest and other then Ti'e'yong who came out unscratched Rhen and Welton came out with their uniforms filled with tiny cuts. "Ti'e'yong sure overreacted didn't she" said Rhen looking at her damaged gown "that must've been her first battle" replied Welton. Then they realised they were in another area when they noticed a tall gothic looking gate which put a chill down Ti'e'yong's spine "we should turn back I don't think I can go any further" worried Ti'e'yong. She then noticed that Rhen was holding her hand like flower "I scared to, but still we got to see what's beyond this gate" said Rhen trying to bring back her courage. Welton and the others slowly approached the gate and together pushed it open with a loud rusty sound. "Well let's see what this place hides" said Welton as he and the other walked close together into unknown territory.

Soon they all entered a little village called Vampton home of dark type Pokémon. Rhen and the others were now staring down at the little dark village "this place is too dangerous, what are we thinking as to coming here" said Rhen looking down noticing a few dark Pokémon's wondering around the place. "Umm I think that's not a problem since I got something here that might protect us" said Ti'e'yong as she reached into her bag and pulled out a few Kasib berries and handed them out. "Boy how can we ever thank you" said Welton as he kept the berry close to him. They all walked down the hill and enter the village while remaining calm of the surrounding dark types who were glaring at them. All the houses surrounding them were all blue with lots of chipped brick filled with cobwebs which gave this place a scary feel; they even noticed all the trees here were blotting out the sun which seemed like it was night time. Then they saw one house all alone that had a red roof and it seemed very clean "there's something strange about that house, want to take a look?" asked Welton. Rhen and Ti'e'yong gulped as they nodded their heads in agreement as Welton took the scared Pokémon up to the house and knocked on the door. The door slowly opened with a silent creaky noise and our heroes slowly went inside where they were then greeted with the doors slammed shut behind causing Rhen and Ti'e'yong hugged Welton in fear "will you two please calm down, its only the door" said Welton trying to maintain his temper. Then they all heard something shifting above them, they looked up to see an Absol wearing a school uniform similar to that of Ti'e'yong's one "you know it rude to just walk into people's houses without permission" said the Absol and leaped off from a roof banister and landed right in front of Welton with her scythe drawn but before she could strike something horrid was pulling her back.

(Page13)

"Yuck what is that smell. It smells horrible!" said the Absol ditching her scythe as she backed off into a corner "and don't even think about pulling that stunt again" warned Welton readying an attack. The Absol got down on her knees and begged for mercy "please don't harm me, I could be of some use to you, besides I got enough problems as it is" said the Absol. "And what makes you think you can help us, you're a dark type for god sake" said Welton as Ti'e'yong peaked to see who the Absol was "Trivain is that you?" asked Ti'e'yong. Rhen and Welton looked at Ti'e'yong in shock "you know this fiend" they both said "yes she and I meet a while back in the training academy although we were in different grades, not to mention she was a bully sometimes, like that Shinx for instant" explained Ti'e'yong as Trivain got up from the floor "but he deserved it, he stole my potato chips" shouted Trivain Rhen and Welton looked at each other "all that for a lousy pack of potato chips" shrugged Rhen as Trivain then began to tell them what was wrong here.

"So you're saying that every once in a while a large beam of light shots out from the forest which causes dark types to faint for about 12 hours?" asked Welton after listening to the tale "yes and if attends to continue we all will become a laughing stock so if you can, can you help us out?" asked Trivain "I'd rather let them all suffer" Rhen whispered in Welton's ear. Then Ti'e'yong walked up to Trivain and said "we will be happy to help you, right guys" Rhen and Welton glared at Ti'e'yong "what are you doing, don't you realise what you are doing" whispered Rhen trying to change her mind "but I want to, besides I see something in Trivain that tells us that we should trust her" said Ti'e'yong. Rhen gave out a sigh and then turn towards Trivain "ok we're in but you better not reward us with a dark pulse" said Rhen "my lips are sealed" replied Trivain as the other left the house.

"What's gotten in to you, don't you realise what you are doing" said Welton "don't look at me, it was Ti'e'yong who agreed to the task" replied Rhen looking at Ti'e'yong. "What, why?!" shouted Welton "there was one thing I forgot to tell you, you see when we were at play scheme I had this cute plush toy that my grandmother gave to me before she passed away, it was my prized possessions, until a Cubone came along and snatched it from me, I knew he was going to do something terrible to it so I burst into tears hoping that he would have a change of heart, but then Trivain came she saw me crying as the Cubone beat my plush top with his bone so she marched right up to him and knocked him down on the ground with her razor wind, the Cubone then ran off crying like a little Cleffa ditching my toy as he did, Trivain picked up my top and walked over to me and tapped my shoulder, I tried to compose myself as I looked up to see Trivain holding my plush toy which was covered with mud, I took the toy and thanked Trivain but she nothing but instead smiled at me and then went off doing her own thing, and that when I realised that there was something different about her" explained Ti'e'yong. "Hmm a dark type with a kind heart, I never seen such thing" wondered Rhen "I couldn't agree with you more, come on let move so we can see what Trivain is hiding" said Welton as he and the others walked up to the Crimson Woods.

(Page14)

The Crimson Woods was slightly like the Black Forest only the tree were all grouped together and they were all blue "this place looks more creepier then the other forest" worried Ti'e'yong. Suddenly they saw the beam of light that Trivain mentioned shot out from the forest "so that's it then, let's hurry before things get out of hand" said Welton as he took his staff in hand and entered the forest along sided by Rhen and Ti'e'yong.

As they entered the forest they walked by a very old tree but the three decided to ignore it and continue onwards knowing that it would be quicker than just inspecting it. But no matter how many times they pressed forwards they kept on ending up back at the old tree "ok this is really starting to annoy me" said Rhen in a grumpy tone "there got to be a way, there always is a way" said Welton looking around hoping to find something. Then Ti'e'yong noticed something on the old tree, she walked up to it and saw something written on it "only she who utilizes its power shall open a new road" Ti'e'yong read out loud to the others "ok so this shouldn't be a problem" said Welton and charged up a basic fireball and launched it at the tree, but it was no use the tree still stood there intact. "Great now what" said Rhen getting more annoyed, suddenly she heard a voice which sounded like Jane "use the emerald of loyalty" said the voice. Rhen reached down her gown and pulled out the shiny emerald and with little hesitation she shattered the gem from the palm of her hand and at that moment several green glowing orbs rotated around her and then impaled into her chest. Then she vanished in a puff of smoke for a few seconds and as the smoke cleared Welton and Ti'e'yong looked in amusement as the Gardevoir was now wearing some sort of ninja uniform. "Wow how did you do that Rhen?" asked Ti'e'yong in excitement "it must have been the emeralds doing" replied Rhen looking at the new self. She was wearing a dark green sneaking uniform; her head was wrapped round with a green mask only reviling her stunning blue eyes and was wearing a ninja tool belt around her waist. Rhen gazed at the old tree and then pulled out an explosive kunai and then chucked it and impacted the old tree and then exploded. "Good lord that was some explosion" coughed Welton as smoke filled the area, when the smoke cleared the tree had blown up leaving behind a small hole "well there our ticket onwards" said Ti'e'yong.

They all looked down the hole to see how deep it was "it's not so bad its only a small drop and then we have to crawl our way along to the other side" said Rhen still in her loyalty form "well let's not dawdle let's get out of this repeated area" said Welton and climbed down the hole. Rhen looked at Ti'e'yong who was looking a bit scared "what wrong Ti'e'yong?" she asked "it that hole, who know what may lurk beneath there" worried Ti'e'yong "don't worry don't forget I'm right behind you, so come on let's do this together" cheered Rhen as Ti'e'yong sucked up her courage and climbed down the hole followed by Rhen close behind. "Looks like Welton went on ahead, just my kind of Gallade" Rhen said to herself "huh what was that Rhen, did you say you liked Welton?" asked Ti'e'yong looking a bit curious as she continued along the tunnel "huh? Oh it's nothing just me and myself acting silly again" laughed Rhen as they pressed on to the exit.

(Page15)

Rhen and Ti'e'yong had eventually made it out the hole and reunited with Welton "I see you had fun while in there" said Welton looking at the pair who were covered with dirt "you could say that we did" giggled Rhen as she patted Ti'e'yong's pink hair. Then they all noticed something shining in a distance, they all walked to it and it turned out to be another gemstone which was a sunstone "so this was the cause of it" said Rhen as she was about to walk up and retrieve it. "Careful Rhen, it might be a trap" warned Welton as Rhen turned towards him "well then can you please make sure of it" said Rhen winking at him. Welton sighed as he walked up to the sunstone and reached out to obtain it but his hand passed right through it "it is a trap!" Welton called out to the other when all of a sudden they were surrounded by a group of Sableyes.

"What on earth are those things?" asked Rhen as the Sableyes draw out their blades and approached them slowly "I don't know but they aren't here for an autograph, that's for sure" answered Welton as he as he and the others readied their weapons. Everyone split up each taking a group of Sableyes with them, Rhen stopped running and faced the oncoming Sableyes "time to make use of these tools" thought Rhen and pulled out several random ninja tools and lobbed them at the Sableyes which took out half of the pack and yet the surviving Sableyes still approached her with their tinted blades. "This is starting to look grim" thought Rhen as she slowly walked backwards only to bump into Welton who was also having the same problem "you to huh" he said as the pair were completely surrounded. Ti'e'yong had just finished lashing the last Sableye of the group when she noticed Rhen and Welton were in trouble so she looked up at the trees and whistled a little tune while she prayed. From that moment a glimmering crystal Starly shot through the trees and perched itself on Ti'e'yong's shoulder, Ti'e'yong whispered an attack to the Starly which nodded its head in agreement, it took off into the air and in one clean glide it bashed its way around the Sableyes surrounding Rhen and Welton.

Ti'e'yong watched in amusement as one by one the Sableyes vanished into nothingness freeing Rhen and Welton "what just happened?" thought Rhen looking around to see who it was "it weren't me that's for sure" said Welton. The pair then noticed Ti'e'yong as she just realest the crystal Starly back to where it came from "wow, what was that?" asked Rhen "that was one of my trusted Pokémon, you see somehow I have the ability to summon lots of Pokémon to aid me, but I don't know where I got it from" explained Ti'e'yong brushing off her school uniform after the battle ended. "So this was nothing but a setup so we best keep an eye open in case there's more" suggested Welton "oh come on now Welton we took out like a big group of them, surly they wouldn't send in any more" charmed Rhen while Ti'e'yong looked at her in suspicion. Then the group then noticed the same beam of light shot out the forest not far from them "well looks like we not far from our goal" said Rhen pointing at the light. The group then headed off deeper into the forest taking it nice and slowly while Ti'e'yong monitored Rhen walking extremely close to Welton "is she in love with him or something" she wondered.

(Page16)

"There it is" said Rhen as she pointed at the real sunstone which continued to emit beams of light towards the sky which was sitting on a tree stomp in the middle of an open meadow "careful Rhen, it could be another trap" said Welton. Rhen stood still and then again turned towards Welton "well then could you then please retrieve the sunstone" tempted Rhen as she looked at Welton with an innocent look on her face, "oh man not again, ok this one's on me" Welton sighed and walked past Rhen and stood in front of the sunstone and then took a deep breath and reached his hand towards the sunstone, as he touched it he pulled his hand back to check if anything was triggered but nothing happened so then again he reached out and grabbed the sunstone and held it up high as a sign that it was theirs. "We did it, we solved the case now let's hurry back to Vampton" celebrated Ti'e'yong, Welton nodded and walked back to the others however he was unable to move so he looked down to notice some roots imprisoning his legs, then he noticed something moving behind Rhen and Ti'e'yong "hay look behind you, it's another trap!" Welton called out Rhen and Ti'e'yong turned round only to confront two big oak trees,

"Eek! There moving" screamed Ti'e'yong as she hid behind Rhen "oh come now surly it's just a trick to scare us away" suggested Rhen, she then regretted what she had said as one of the trees hit the pair with its branches sending them right next to Welton "right I am so not bribing for this" growled Rhen as she helped Ti'e'yong up and draw out their weapons and engaged in combat, even though they put up a good fight they kept on getting tossed back over and over again due to the trees overwhelming size "this isn't working, we need Welton for this" suggested Rhen "but he's trapped over there how can we free him?" asked Ti'e'yong as she went to try again Rhen then looked over to Welton "Welton have you still got that sunstone?" she called, Welton nodded his head and tossed the sunstone over to her but then Ti'e'yong was yet again beaten by the tree and bashed into Rhen shoving her out of the way, as Ti'e'yong landed on the ground she felt some lumpy shards on her back so she got up and realised that it was the sunstone.

Suddenly a few yellow spheres surrounded her and drove right into her chest, three seconds past and suddenly a column of fire shot out of the ground and trapped Ti'e'yong inside "What on earth is that" pointed Rhen as the column began to die out, Rhen and Welton looked in amazement as a body of fire in a shape that of Ti'e'yong was all that was left "wow Ti'e'yong you look smashing now let's see what it can do" cheered Rhen. Ti'e'yong looked at her shiny self "this looks so cool I'd wish it would last" thought Ti'e'yong and forced out her whip which was also on fire and lunged into battle, since the trees have no brain they still went to battle the blazing Ti'e'yong not knowing of how rubbish they were, Ti'e'yong started twirling around to create a blazing mini tornado and scorched the dim-witted oak trees "she sure was filled with hot air" joked Welton as the roots around his legs withdraw back into the ground. "Aww over already" moaned Ti'e'yong as she reverted back into her normal self "no matter we got what we need so shall we head back to Vampton?" said Rhen as the others were ready to head back.

(Page17)

The group was just nearing the exit but then all of a sudden the trees shifted and blocked the way out which insulted our heroes "this is really annoying, it's one after another with this" growled Welton as he prepared a fire spell "that won't be necessary" said a old voice. The group turned round and saw what looked to be an old Shiftry from out of nowhere, his body was the same colour as the trees, his hair was long and also brown, and he looked blind but somehow he is still able to see. "Umm excuse me but do you know another way out of this forest?" asked Rhen, the Shiftry glared at then and gave a strange smile "that was the only way out but unfortunately I can't let you leave" he said "what do you mean?" asked Welton as he slowly readied his weapon "why you have something that we need, and you Rhen I know for a fact that it was you who froze my masters demon Pokémon Gligon" again he said. When he mentioned the word Gligon Rhen immediately pulled out her sword "so you're another one of those fiends, I will warn you that you are outnumbered three-to-one!" shouted Rhen, "oh ho ho! No matter its still fair on me" he said and placed his hands like leaves flat on the ground. Suddenly the ground began to shake as very slowly a huge oak tree grew from beneath everyone's feet and continued growing until it towered over the entire forest "I Barkson shall make sure you will never leave this forest unscathed" he introduced as the tree stopped growing, the group looked around and realised that they were roughly 1011 feet high.

"I am more stronger then you think, you will not have what it takes" Barkson called out from the other end of the tree, surprisingly everyone didn't fall from the tree it was like the branches were everywhere "what makes you think you will win, we beat one of your masters demon Pokémon we would surely beat you" Rhen called back feeling confident but then all of a sudden her loyalty form reverted and was now back to her normal self "well that went well" shrugged Welton as the shattered emerald reformed itself but this time it was black as coal "ho ho what timing looks like you won't be taking forms for a while" laughed Barkson "we still going to beat you" said Ti'e'yong as she and the others draw out their weapons and charged towards Barkson who stood firmly on top of the tree. Then without hesitation he gave the others a grim smile as he sank beneath the leaves "coward come out here and fight!" shouted Rhen slashing the leaves along with the others hoping to find him, at that moment Welton looked behind him to see a trail of rustling leaves heading towards them "everyone he round here!" he called out, Rhen and Ti'e'yong gathered round and waited for the rustling leaves to draw near to them and when the leaves got too close the group stabbed their weapons upon it, silence filled the area as the leaves stopped moving "did we get him?" said Ti'e'yong just then the leaves began to rustle again and all of a sudden a huge branch shot out from the ground knocking the group back and landing near the edge of the tree " you nothing more than a pair of selfish Shroomish you will have no victory" said Barkson as he walked up from behind the group as they laid helplessly on the leaves, the group jump back on their feet and kept a safe distance "well trick us all you want eventually we will defeat you" said Rhen "but we must come up with a plan to get him right where we want him" suggested Welton.

(Page18)

While they tried to think of a plan they continued to fight hoping to get Barkson down to his knees but that didn't go very well since each time the group got so close Barkson would turn his leaves into branches and lash the group back, "he can't hope to continue on like this, he must be knackered by now" panted Welton trying to maintain his stance "and yet you still fight when you still got no might, fair enough" said Barkson and planted his hand like leaves down on the tree and suddenly a wave of big sharp branches homed in on the group, luckily Ti'e'yong and Welton were on the sideline so they rolled out of the way quickly unfortunately Rhen was dead in the middle which meant she had no time to escape, the branched shot up from underneath and sent Rhen high in the air from there Barkson saw his chance he quickly summoned little branch like springs from under his feet and thrust him into the air, when Rhen reached the peak of her launch Barkson was above her waiting to seal the deal, again he turned his arms into branches and slammed her down by performing an overhead hammer attack, Rhen drop at intense speed and then plummet into the tree.

"Rhen!" Ti'e'yong and Welton both shouted as they rushed over to the tiny crater in the tree, they both saw her laying in the centre she was out cold "pitiful this is much too easy, why there is no point in fighting" said Barkson as he brushed his hair "he might have a point I mean he took Rhen out didn't he" worried Ti'e'yong. Welton then noticed something shining in the palm of Rhen's hand, it was the emerald of loyalty and it had regain its colour again, Welton dash over to Rhen and took the emerald and ran back over to Ti'e'yong "hmm was that the gemstone that my master asked Gligon to guard?" asked Barkson "indeed it is but you're not getting this" replied Welton and crushed the emerald and went into loyalty form, unlike Rhen's loyalty uniform Welton wore a black robe and had a bandana round his nose and mouth, Ti'e'yong quickly looked in her little bag and pulled out the sunstone of time, it to still had its colour so she crushed it and went into time form "oh ho this is going to be entertaining" said Barkson in amusement "you'd best be prepared because we're not holding back" warned Welton getting his tools ready while Ti'e'yong was still blazing in beautiful flames.

Without hesitation Welton began throwing lots of kunai at Barkson but before they reached him he summoned a branch to take on the oncoming kunai, he kept it there until all of the kunai were stabbed into the branch "oh come on is that all?" said Barkson, he soon got his answer as Ti'e'yong came running towards with her blazing whips drawn, he then maintain his place as Ti'e'yong was closing in fast and when she was in range with him she began to lash out in an incinerating barrage attack which looked far too powerful, as she continued her attack the place slowly began to fill up with smoke due to the powerful flames she was using. Then the smoke became so thick it blocked almost everyone's point of view "surely you must've got him by now" coughed Welton who was deep within the smoke, but as the fog slowly began to fade away Welton looked in fear as Barkson had lifted Ti'e'yong off her feet and began to choke her "no stop!" cried Welton.

(Page19)

"Such aggression, I never thought I seen something from a young Roserade such as yourself" Barkson said to Ti'e'yong as she had her eyes tightly closed and had her flower like hands clinging on Barkson arms, despite being a body of fire it seemed Barkson was not in any pain at all "unhand her this instant!" demanded Welton as he homed in on the wicked demon Pokémon "heh if you insist" grinned Barkson and hurled Ti'e'yong with great strength at Welton, using himself as a wall he readied himself to stop Ti'e'yong but as usual Ti'e'yong bashed into Welton sending them both on the ground, Ti'e'yong quickly sat up as she gasped for air "you alright?" worried Welton knowing her age " umm I'll be alright I think, but he won't be" answered Ti'e'yong as she looked over at Barkson who stood there without a simple scar. "See look at all this mess you're going through, and all because of this simple gemstone I ask kindly for" shrugged Barkson as Welton and Ti'e'yong struggled to lifted themselves back up they were almost on their knees and were in bad shape "I'll give you one final chance, revert from your forms and give me the two gemstones" asked Barkson as he held out his hand like leaves, Welton and Ti'e'yong looked at each other for a few seconds and forced themselves to revert back into their normal selves, the two gemstones then appeared in their hands with its dense black look "see it's that simple now if you'd be so kind" said Barkson who still stood there with his hand like leaves out in front. The pair looked at their gemstones and gave a nervous sigh as they both then put the gemstone back in their pocket "what's this, you dare reject the offer?" said Barkson giving a tiny angry look "we are her for one reason, and that reason is… to gather all eight" answered Welton as Ti'e'yong slowly nodded her head in agreement, silence filled the sky for a few seconds "pitiful, I gave you an offer to spare you and your friends lives, and yet you still choose to decline it!" bellowed Barkson and landed a strong blow at Ti'e'yong's stomach which forced her down on her knees whilst clinging her stomach in pain, then he followed up with a big kick at Ti'e'yong lower part of the neck which sent her straight along the leaves.

Welton couldn't stand the pain she was in so he tried his very best to stop Barkson, but it was no use as Barkson kept fighting back with tremendous strength one clean blow to the face sent Welton backwards in pain as he landed right beside Ti'e'yong, they both looked at each other they knew that they were unable to continue "I'm sorry I couldn't beat him" whispered Welton "so I guess this is it, Welton I'm scared" quivered Ti'e'yong as she slowly held Welton's hand "now isn't this touching, this reminds me as to how close my master was to her sister" said Barkson as he slowly walked up to the downed pair "please don't let it end like this" begged Ti'e'yong as she became more worried when she heard Barkson's footsteps getting louder " I'm sorry but there's no other way, to ensure my masters plan goes in full swing his demon Pokémon and I have to be rid of anyone who attempts to gather the gemstones before use" said Barkson as he loomed over Ti'e'yong and Welton. He then picked up the two gemstones which have fallen out of their pocket "well I guess that's that, now for the sadist part of the moment" sighed Barkson and transformed his arms into sharp ended branched and was ready to seal their fate for good.

(Page20)

But before he did he looked over at the small crater which Rhen had made and then quickly ran up to it when he noticed the Rhen was no longer there "what's going on, I thought we were going to be goners" questioned Ti'e'yong "I really don't know, do you think it has something to do with Rhen?" said a perplexed Welton, Barkson continued to look around for Rhen "I know you're here somewhere, you can't survived the drop off from this tree" Barkson called out hoping for Rhen to show herself, just then he heard what believed to be Rhen's voice "you may have the might, but you haven't got the heart" and at that moment Rhen shot out from below Barkson's feet and sent him up in the air, she then followed up with a few swings of her sword and topped it off by thrusting her leg down on Barkson's stomach sending him down and plummeted into the tree, Barkson quickly flipped himself back on the ground only to confront Rhen in a heat of combat, loads of attack came at every angle making it too difficult for Barkson to defend, then Barkson got and unexpected hit from Rhen's clean eagle kick which then ended with an uppercut sword attack sending Barkson off his feet and landing on his back.

"Damn you, you caught me with good timing" panted Barkson as he lied there with so many cuts and bruises "face it Barkson when it comes down to a part as to ending friends lives, I simply cannot allow it to happen" said Rhen, Barkson growled loudly in anger as he got up from the ground and then tried to lay down loads of blows using his sharp ended branches but to no advantage they were all blocked with tremendous speed "this isn't possible no one can get the best of me!" shouted Barkson as he continued with his attack, "you just don't get it do you, your letting it all out therefore you'll never win" answered Rhen who also continued to parry the oncoming attacks, than Barkson stop attacking and took a huge leap away from her and from there slammed his branches down on the leaves and again summoned a wave of branches "this is where it all end!" shouted Barkson with an angry look in his face, but then he looked in shock as Rhen began to run towards it rather than evading it, Rhen leaped forward towards the wave with her sword at the ready and with one big downwards swing she split the wooden wave in half and continued to run towards Barkson which he was now in an immobilized state "this can't be right, it just can't!" shouted Barkson who struggled to get his branches out from the leaves "this Barkson, is where you shall be finished!" cried Rhen and finished him with one final blow.

Silence filled the area as Barkson stood there while Rhen was behind him with her sword lowered "and yet I thought no one could ever beat me…" said Barkson and collapse onto the leaves he had been defeated, suddenly the giant oak tree everyone was standing on began to sink back into the ground, as the crack on the surface reformed Rhen walked over to Barkson's non-beating body and picked up the emerald of loyalty and the sunstone of time, then she walked over to Welton and Ti'e'yong who had eventually recovered from their injuries and got back up on their feet "case closed" celebrated Ti'e'yong as they all knew that the case of Vampton's beam of light was finely solved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A chilling moment 

(Page21)

"well I'd take it that this task went very smoothly" said Rhen as she and the others were nearing towards the exit that had now been unblocked " I kind of have to disagree with you there, I mean I was almost choked to death back there" worried Ti'e'yong as she held her hand close to her neck "well hay, at lest we got the sunstone in the end, you can thank me for that" again Rhen said, Welton stopped walking and turned round to face Rhen "oh really now, what about that time Barkson sent you up in the air with his branch wave attack?" asked Welton, Rhen slowly became worried "but I didn't had time to escape" panicked Rhen trying to keep up "and what about that time you faked your defeat while me and Ti'e'yong were getting totally battered" again asked Welton "but, but I was badly injured you can't imagine how much that hurt" again panicked Rhen who was now slowly getting annoyed with Welton's issues, "and lets not forget those times where you sent me to check if the sunstone was a trap, and I triggered it twice" Welton said for the last time "but, but… but" "everyone please stop!" interrupted Ti'e'yong who couldn't stand it no more "look insulting each other isn't helping our task, ok maybe we messed up quite a bit but we'll slowly gain the advantage if we all just worked together" explained Ti'e'yong.

Everyone went silent for a few seconds "there's has been one thing I been meaning to ask you Rhen, why do you stay close to me, and also why do you charm me each time you ask me to do something?" asked Welton, Rhen blushed "well umm you see well… for some time now I think I… have developed a crush on you" Rhen giggled nervously "hmm isn't that nice, but I think you should find someone else who you can share your feelings with" suggested Welton, Ti'e'yong was shocked as Rhen was completely heartbroken "but I really mean it, I really do care for you Welton!" cried Rhen as tears slowly ran down her eyes "I know but we're in the middle of a difficult task and we don't have time for all this mushy stuff" said Welton trying to cheer her up but Rhen continued to cry "fine I'll just go find another Pokémon who would care and help me" again cried Rhen and she took off out of the forest as fast as she can "no Rhen do go doing this!" shouted Ti'e'yong as Rhen's cries grew quieter and quieter "I guess she was just here to find herself a Pokémon" said Welton, Ti'e'yong glared at Welton in a sign of disappointment "how could you turn her down like that, haven't you learnt anything about the facts of a girls way of life!" yelled Ti'e'yong who couldn't stand what had just happened "look Ti'e'yong have you ever felt that you were so uneasy that you had to turn down the offer and give yourself more time?" asked Welton "that doesn't mean you had to reject Rhen's affection for you, you're probably the first lowlife I've seen!" again yelled Ti'e'yong Welton stood there amazed at what Ti'e'yong had said, "well then suit yourself, I guess those times together had been nothing but a waste of time" said Welton and turned his back on her as he ran out of the forest leaving poor Ti'e'yong alone in the forest "no Welton please come back, I'm sorry!" cried Ti'e'yong but to no use Welton was already gone, Ti'e'yong then began to cry "why does everything have to be like this, its just not fair" wailed Ti'e'yong as she ran quickly out of the forest while still feeling miserable.

(Page22)

As Ti'e'yong exited out of the Crimson Forest she tripped over a stone and fell straight onto the ground and yet continued weeping "this has been the worst day of my life, it's the end of me I'm sure about it" wept Ti'e'yong as tear gushed down her face, but then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Trivain smiling at her "come on now please stop crying I don't want to see you like this" asked Trivain as she rubbed a tear off Ti'e'yong's cheek "thank you Trivain, its just that…" sniffed Ti'e'yong when Trivain pressed her finger on Ti'e'yong's lips "come with me, we'll discuss this with a nice open fire and some nice cold blood… ahh I mean juice" said Trivain hoping to cheer her up, Ti'e'yong gave a little giggle "he he you never been this kind to me" she said, Trivain felt bluish when the nearby dark types looked at Trivain when they overheard what Ti'e'yong said "come on lets get going" said Trivain as she helped Ti'e'yong up and took her to her house.

As they approached Trivain's house she opened the door and lead Ti'e'yong inside "why don't you have a seat while I get a fire going" asked Trivain as she walked over to the fireplace, Ti'e'yong did as she was told and took a seat on a fine red armchair "ok that should do it now where did I put those matches?" wondered Trivain after putting in a few old logs and then searched around the house, while Trivain wasn't looking Ti'e'yong quickly summoned a small yet bright Volbeat and whispered it to light the fire, the Volbeat quickly circled the logs and then they began to set alight then the Volbeat flew away, "ah there they are" said Trivain picking up the box of matches and then turned round "oh how'd did that happen?" wondered Trivain as she looked at the warm red fire, Ti'e'yong lifted her shoulders "beats me, maybe its haunted" said Ti'e'yong, Trivain laughed as she sat down next to her on another red armchair.

They all sat there giggling and telling strange things that they had seen in there life for over 10 minutes "and there was this one time when Rhen fell down off a 500 foot cliff and Welton manage to catch her, but when they laid there it looked to me like they were making out" continued Ti'e'yong as she took a sip from some blackcurrant juice, Trivain laughed "well I'd say, them two looked like a great pair" she said, but then she saw Ti'e'yong lowering her head feeling unhappy "what the matter? Is it something to do with them, by the way where are they?" asked Trivain "well you see when we solved that light thingy, Rhen tried to confess her love to Welton, but then Welton rejected her then she ran off, and then…" paused Ti'e'yong as she drank the last bit of her juice "and then Welton did the same when I called him a lowlife" finished Ti'e'yong, Trivain got up and took Ti'e'yong's glass goblet as she headed over to a cabinet "well don't feel bad, its not your fault, they just need time for it to sink in, also I thank you for solving our little light problem" thanked Trivain as she put the glass back but then accidently knocked a small wooden box off the shelf and landed on the floor, "what was that?" asked Ti'e'yong as she rubber her flower like hands against the warm fire, Trivain picked up the box and brushed off all the dust and cobwebs, looked at it and then she smiled.

(Page23)

"Did I ever tell you that I got a pet for my 14th birthday?" asked Trivain, Ti'e'yong sat up and then peeked over the armchair "you had a pet, aww you're so lucky" said Ti'e'yong with jealousy, Trivain walked back and sat down on her armchair while Ti'e'yong went and sat on top of Trivain's lap almost like she was her closest sister, as Ti'e'yong sat comfortably on her lap Trivain unlatched the bronze lock and then opened the box, inside sat a nicely carved flute with interesting details at the bottom of the box, "this flute was given to me from my parents, they said with this I can call my pet no matter where I am or when I'm feeling down" said Trivain, Ti'e'yong then noticed an old photograph stuck on the inside of the lid on it was Trivain in the middle, her pet standing close by her right and her mother and father grouped together behind her "are these your parents?" asked Ti'e'yong pointing at Trivain's mother and father, her mother was a much older Absol who wore a nice summer dress with a summer hat while her father who was a Mightyana wore a smart casual uniform and wore a nice pair of reading glasses "yes they were my parents, until now" said Trivain as a tear wept down her face "huh, what happened to them?" asked Ti'e'yong who became worried, "long ago when I turned 16 I saw my father came down the stairs in what looked liked to be some fighting gear, then I saw my mother run down the stairs crying and begging him not to go, he turned round to his mother and explained a few things then he kissed her, he was just about to head out the door until I asked what was going on but all he said was that he was going away for a while and then left, my mother then went up to her bedroom crying while I looked out the window and watched my father leave the forest" Trivain explained as more tears ran down her face.

"What happened then?" again asked Ti'e'yong who really wanted to know, "well after several months on a rainy day I walked downstairs that night since I couldn't sleep and then noticed my mother stand by the open door talking to a messenger, when the messenger left my mother closed the door and turned round only to notice me leaning over the banister from what I saw she was gushing out tears like something very bad happened, and when I asked why she was crying she said that my father had died during a war, I ran down to her and hugged her as I began to cry. Then a couple months went by and after I turned 17 my mother suddenly died from a serious heart attack, I remembered her saying that she will always stay close to me and wanted me to be happy, those were her final words and from there I burst into tears and hugged my mother tightly as I now know that I have no one to live with" finished Trivain and all of a sudden she then covered her face as tears poured down her face even Ti'e'yong cried a little bit, "that's so sad, I don't want my parents dying on me" sobered Ti'e'yong as she rubbed all the tears off her face and then removed Trivain's hands revealing her wet face "don't cry, you know my mother once said to me, whenever she felt down she would always hum a soothing tune that always cheers her up" said Ti'e'yong and then began humming her mother's melody, it was very soothing and very sweet that Trivain had become swept up within it and when she'd finished the song Trivain was no longer crying "that was beautiful, I feel so much better now, thank you Ti'e'yong" thanked Trivain.

(Page24)

As Trivain brushed off all her remaining tears she looked at Ti'e'yong who just sat there smiling at her "well then shall we introduce you to my pet?" asked Trivain as she picked up the flute, closed the box and placed it on a little table beside her "oh yes please I would love to meet it" answered Ti'e'yong with glee, Trivain got up and escorted Ti'e'yong out the front and into a clearing where no one else could see them, "ok you ready?" asked Trivain as she readied the flute Ti'e'yong nodded her head telling her that she was ready, soon Trivain began playing the flute and for a dark type she played brilliantly, the soft tune echoed throughout the forest as she continued playing and then when she'd stop playing a medium sized creature descended from the sky and touchdown right next to Trivain "wow it's about as big as a Arcanine" said Ti'e'yong in amazement, Trivain's pet was a sight to behold and yet for a Manectric it looked so strange for it had a pair of wings "we call this little friend Fu-Fu, pet of the sky" explained Trivain as she got rubbed on the shoulder by Fu-Fu's static yellow fur, Ti'e'yong giggled as she walked up to the pet and held out hand just to stroke it, "wow he's kind of fuzzy" said Ti'e'yong as she continued to stroke Fu-Fu from head to tail "that because he loves to fly across the sea, say would you like to have ride with me and Fu-fu? It's been so long since our last one" asked Trivain.

Ti'e'yong couldn't help but accept the offer so she and Trivain carefully mounted Fu-fu and began to think where to go, "you know what, why don't you tell Fu-Fu where to go after all I don't mind wherever we go" said Trivain "well if you insist, how about we head to the north coast, I heard rumours that a druid resides there" asked Ti'e'yong, with the directions given Trivain whispered it in Fu-Fu's ear and after a few seconds Fu-Fu began flapping his huge wings "hang on now" warned Trivain as Fu-Fu began to lift off into the air "wow he's pretty strong" said Ti'e'yong as she wrapped her arms round Trivain "yes well you see Fu-Fu is much different than his kind, you see he was a working pet, he used to ship heavy cargo from the east coast to the west and yet he never grew weary from his travel" explained Trivain as Ti'e'yong watched as they were above the village of Vampton "but if he's a working pet, then why is he here with you?" asked Ti'e'yong with curiosity "well I don't know but I think he must have grown bored of it that he decided to fly away, but somehow he got injured by what I think it turned out to be sharp spears so he landed in the Crimson Forest as he tried to tend to his wounds, and I think my mother found his lying there and decided to take extreme came of it, surprisingly she managed to keep it hidden from me until I was 14" said Trivain, when Trivain had stopped talking Fu-Fu began to fly off towards the north coast while Ti'e'yong still had something on her mind "oh Rhen and Welton, If only we were back together again, and I'd wish you Welton could accept Rhen love for you" Ti'e'yong thought to herself as she watched the Crimson Forest getting further away, and yet she still believes that one day her true love desire would be found and she too could live a much happier life then what she saw with Rhen and her confession to Welton.

(Page25)

Meanwhile in another dimension Trifong was sitting on his throne while he watched a vision in his staff's eye showing Ti'e'yong and Trivain riding Fu-Fu towards the north when all of a sudden the huge door swung open revealing Hendra who charged down the hallway toward Trifong, "Trifong I'm afraid I have bad news" said Hendra as he kneeled before the Weavile, Trifong lifted his head off from his hand and glared at the Scizor in a way that he wasn't pleased "well what is it then? Spit it out" demanded Trifong "well you see, somehow two of your elite demon Pokémon's that were sent to gather the gemstone have been defeated" answered Hendra, Trifong got up from his throne "what! How did this happen I thought I told you that you should stop those who'd interfere, learn to take orders from your ruler" shouted Trifong as Hendra lowered his head in fear "forgive me master, it shall not happen again" apologized Hendra, "but that doesn't matter now since things are looking good on us" said Trifong as he again looked at the vision within the eye of his staff "huh what do you mean sire?" asked Hendra, Trifong pointed the staff to Hendra so he can see what he meant "you see these two, I think these two were the ones who defeated our loyal demon Pokémon's but by the looks of it there heading towards the north coast" explained Trifong "why, what's over there then sire?" again asked Hendra "I've sent our little sun druid back to his temple so he can prepare to travel with the two, once the times right he will kill them both, but if all else fails I could always use Tangwon" finished Trifong, Hendra lifted his head up in shock "but sire Tangwon is a very strong demon Pokémon, much more stronger then you" worried Hendra "why are you still here? You should be heading to the Mushroom Woods and get ready for his arrival" ordered Trifong "yes my lord" said Hendra and left the throne room, Trifong went back and sat on his throne "it won't be long till everything falls into place" Trifong said to himself and began to continue watching the vision in the staff's eye.

Back out at sea Trivain and Ti'e'yong were almost at their destination "it won't be long now, I can see Mist Mountains up ahead" said Trivain as she spotted several foggy mountains in front of her "finely I thought we were lost here" said Ti'e'yong as she watched the sea from high above, Trivain then remembered something and turned towards Ti'e'yong "oh I forgot to tell you, why did you stumbled into our village? Was you on a mission or something?" asked Trivain "well you see when I met Rhen and Welton back at the Black forest they were on a hunt for seven gemstones, I don't know why though but it might be very important" explained Ti'e'yong as she rummaged around inside her bag to find the sunstone but then realised "oh no Rhen must've token them when we defeated that Barkson guy" panicked Ti'e'yong "huh who's Barkson?" wondered Trivain as Ti'e'yong zipped up the bag "oh Barkson well he was a very mean Pokémon who also wanted the gemstone but thanks to Rhen she mopped the floor with him" again explained Ti'e'yong, "well I guess we'd better be careful then, oh look there's a nice spot for us to land" said Trivain and pointed at a nice sandy bay very close to Mist Mountains, so she ordered Fu-Fu to land at the given spot and very smoothly he glided down to the bay and very gently touched down on the soft sandy bay called Sun's beach.

(Page26)

"Well here we are, so did you had fun?" asked Trivain as she and Ti'e'yong dismounted Fu-Fu "yes as a matter of fact that was rather enjoying" said Ti'e'yong as she petted the top of Fu-Fu's head while she looked at the Mist Mountains "that fog looks so thick, I don't think we would find the other way out" worried Ti'e'yong "don't worry remember you only wanted to see Fu-Fu in flight, so now we can head back to Vampton" said Trivain as she give food to Fu-Fu to keep him strong for the journey home "but I don't want to go just yet, I want to see if the druid really is here" said Ti'e'yong as she watch Trivain again dismounted Fu-Fu after she had mounted him "well I guess having a little adventure couldn't hurt" said Trivain as she took a big bag off from around Fu-Fu's neck, "hope you can take it in there, from what I heard a blizzard sometimes blows through here" warned Trivain as they both descended into the deep fog while holding each others hand just so they wouldn't get lost.

As Trivain and Ti'e'yong continued to wonder around the place they stopped to see a cave nearby "wouldn't like to rest in there wouldn't you say Trivain" said Ti'e'yong as she pointed at the cave "I don't mind, I love the dark but anyway we best continue who knows when the next blizzard will strike" replied Trivain, and so Ti'e'yong and Trivain continued their journey through the deep fog but no matter which way they went they'd would always end up back towards the exact same cave "strange didn't we past that cave many times now?" asked Ti'e'yong "oh surly there are many caves around here, I mean who would wonder the Mist Mountains during a blizzard with no place to keep safe" answered Trivain as they again wondered into the mist a couple more time hoping that they would finely got out of here but sadly it all kept ending up back at that same cave over and over again, "right this is really starting to get on my nerves, where the hell is the way out!" shouted Trivain as her voice echoed throughout the mountains "careful Trivain, you might set off an avalanche" warned Ti'e'yong as she quickly listened out just in case she had but luckily not a rumble was heard, "ok we're going to do this one more time, and if we wound up back here then…" "Then what?" asked Ti'e'yong as Trivain paused for a second as they both stood there deep within the mist with the cave right by them "then I afraid we're stuck here till we freeze to death" finished Trivain as she wrapped her arms round her just to keep warm Ti'e'yong was also doing the same "but I don't want to die by the icy cold wind, I'd rather die by the icy cold wind with someone I love" panicked Ti'e'yong as she flailed her arms about like a loony. Trivain quickly composed Ti'e'yong and told her that everything would be alright "look I got a idea" she said and pointed over at the cave "we'll rest in there for the night and once the fog clears hopefully then we can move on rather then being ice sculptures, what do you say?" asked Trivain, Ti'e'yong looked at the dark cave shrouded by the mist "its too scary I'd find a nicer cave" answered Ti'e'yong "well I'm sorry but there's other way around it we'll have to make do with what we have, beside don't forget you're with me and I will protect you" said Trivain as she put both her hands on Ti'e'yong's shoulders "thanks Trivain I won't be scared for today" replied Ti'e'yong as they headed towards the cave.

(Page27)

Inside was very dark, cold and wet just the way Ti'e'yong would have expected it to be "why do we have to rest in a damp place like this" moaned Ti'e'yong as Trivain pulled out a candle and match and set the tip of the candle on fire "again I apologise but I am not god you know" replied Trivain as she examined the inside of the cave, it was quite small maybe too small to fit five people inside she then noticed several sticks scattered around the place "hay Ti'e'yong give me a hand with all these stick, we can make a campfire to keep us warm for the time being" asked Trivain as she began to gather up as many sticks as she can, Ti'e'yong nodded and went round picking up as many stick until she couldn't carry anymore and before they knew it they got a fire going within 2 minutes, "well that's that sorted now then, how are we going to sleep at night? The floor is too hard and cold" asked Ti'e'yong, from there Trivain put down her big and opened it revealing 4 sleeping bags "not to worry we got these" replied Trivain as she chucked one over to Ti'e'yong "thank you Trivain but one question, why have you brought 4 with you?" asked Ti'e'yong "well you see I thought Rhen and Welton would still be with you" answered Trivain as Ti'e'yong giggled "don't worry surely we'll meet up with them again" Ti'e'yong laughed along sided by Trivain as a few minutes went on by.

After a few hours everything was dark outside the cave as Ti'e'yong and Trivain were sitting upright in their sleeping bags "you know I can't help but think how beautiful the sky is on a snowy night" said Ti'e'yong as she admired the sky as snow slowly began to fall "I couldn't agree more, this is such wonderful sight" agreed Trivain as she also gazed upon the fancy dark sky as stars grew brighter and dimmer, then all of a sudden they all spotted a shooting star that zoomed on by "oh a shooting star!" said Ti'e'yong and quickly closed her eyes put her hands together and made a wish, Trivain couldn't pass it up so she also closed her eyes put her hands together and made a wish and after a few seconds they dropped the act "well then, would you like to tell me what you wished for?" asked Trivain "me well, it may sound silly but I'd wish for my love to carry me to a very nice temple high up so we can both gaze upon the wonderful sea and sky" answered Ti'e'yong as she blushed nervously, "aww that's so lovely to here from someone at your age, you don't need to be embarrassed by it" Trivain said proudly as she patted Ti'e'yong's head very softly "heh I guess you're right, what did you wish for then?" asked Ti'e'yong "me well, I'd wish that me and my family could reunite with me again" answered Trivain, "I see, you must really miss your family so much" said Ti'e'yong as soon enough tears began to run down Trivain's face again "I don't want to wish them to be with me, I want them to be with me" sobbed Trivain, Ti'e'yong knew what to do so she again began to hum her mother's melody as the cold wind blew on by and after a couple of seconds Trivain recomposed herself "your mother must really care for you if she had taught you that tune" said Trivain as she brushed all her tears aside "yep I guess you could say that" giggled Ti'e'yong until she gave out a little yawn "good lord I guess I talk too much don't I" Ti'e'yong said in a tiring voice and laid down near the warm fire along sided by Trivain and after a few minutes they were all drifted off to sleep.

(Page28)

The next day Ti'e'yong had just woken up by the bright light of the morning sun, Ti'e'yong sat up and then noticed Trivain sitting right next to her "morning sleeping beauty, I take it you were all snug as a bug?" asked Trivain "where'd all this come from" laughed Ti'e'yong as to what Trivain had said "what I thought you would find it nice if I pretended to be your mother" mentioned Trivain as she to laughed with her, then Ti'e'yong got out of her sleeping bag and looked outside to see a nice white snowy clearing with no fog in sight "well I guess you were right, from now on we should be able to move on with ease" said Ti'e'yong as Trivain packed the two sleeping bags back in her big bag "see all things have paid off, now shall we press on?" asked Trivain as she place the bag around her back, Ti'e'yong nodded her head and soon enough they were both heading down the right track and all of a sudden they saw a huge mountain that towered about 1250 feet from the ground but that wasn't the reason they were looking at it for it had a huge stairway engraved on the mountain which lead directly to the top, "what do you think might be up the top of these stairs?" asked Ti'e'yong as she tried to see what lay in wait at the top "well its best if we walked up them and see for ourselves" answered Trivain and while holding Ti'e'yong's hand they both began to climb up the towering staircase which looked like it could go on forever.

By the time they reached the last step they both got down on the ground and tended to their aching legs "boy hasn't anyone heard of mine shafts" wondered Trivain but then all of a sudden "hay Trivain look at this" Ti'e'yong said and pointed at something, they both slowly got back up and looked in amazement as what laid directly in front of them was a huge pure marble temple "wow just look at this, it's almost like the gods created this" said Ti'e'yong as she slowly advanced towards it but then was stopped by Trivain "be careful something tells me that whoever lives in there doesn't like visitors" said Trivain as she looked at the huge stone door but luckily it did not open "oh come on now, since when do you care about people's privacy?" Ti'e'yong asked being cheeky "just now, besides remember yesterday when you, Rhen and Welton just went inside my house without permission" mentioned Trivain "don't look at me, it was some wired voodoo stuff that coursed the door to open" explained Ti'e'yong hoping that she would believe her "well I'll take you up on that, I mean weird stuff happens over at Vampton" said Trivain, they all then set their sights on the marble temple "so Miss privacy do you still want to try and stop me" said Ti'e'yong as she was about to make a run towards the temple "you don't have to" replied Trivain as Ti'e'yong stood there puzzled "huh what do you mean?" asked Ti'e'yong when all of a sudden Trivain took off and began running towards the temple "not until I get there first!" Trivain called out "hay no fair you cheater!" shouted Ti'e'yong as she began to sprint over to the temple as fast as she could go, they were both neck and neck as they got very close to the stone door and as soon as they reached the door they both pressed their hands at the door stopping them at breakneck pace "I win!" they both shouted as the both collapsed down on the floor while breathing heavily "lets called it a tie shall we" panted Trivain when all of sudden the door pushed them forward.

(Page29)

The girls quickly got up from the floor as the door continued to open until it was wide open; from there the girls turned around to see at the doorway a druid who just stood there, the druid turned out to be a Xatu who had nice black hair and was wearing a big yellow and orange robe which had a sun crest on the front sides of it "please do not taint my gate with your hands, its no right to do so" he said as he examined the door to see a few smudges "I'm sorry please forgive us we was only having a little fun" apologized Ti'e'yong "well I can let you off, amazing I'd never thought I'd never see anyone who would have the skills and courage to navigate the Mist Mountains" he said as he fixed his eyes upon the two "well we just decided to rest for the night back there just so that we can wait for the fog to disappear" explained Trivain as she looked down the mountain to see the mist returning again "again that is amazing, please do come in you must be cold out here" said the Xatu druid and escorted Ti'e'yong and Trivain inside his temple.

Once inside they were all introduced by a nice warm aura "wow what's with this place, it's like sitting inside a house with 10 fireplaces" said Ti'e'yong as her body began to warm up "it's my friend, the morning sun's ray that shine through my specially made stain glass window which increase the rays temperature" the Xatu druid said while pointing to a stain glass window that resembled a picture of a floating castle trapped within a sphere by seven colourful rays "wow that's an interesting picture, what is it?" asked Ti'e'yong "what that, well I explain that later but right now I want to ask you something, why have you came here and what are your names?" asked the Xatu druid "my name is Trivain and this cute Roserade is Ti'e'yong, we was here because she wanted to see if you still lived" introduced Trivain, "well it's a pleasure seeing you, my name is Zan and I am nearly the last druid throughout the coast" he introduced while he walked up to Ti'e'yong and grabbed her flower like hand and then gave it a light kiss, Ti'e'yong blushed "well then shall we head back to Vampton so we can go and find Rhen and Welton?" asked Trivain as she was about ready to head out the door, "hay can't we stay here for a little while longer, I'm still kind of cold" moaned Ti'e'yong as Zan stood right next to her "well alright, even though I to feel kind of cold" said Trivain as she walked back to the others "well then why don't he head over to my throne, it'll be much warmer there" said Zan as he escorted the girls over to his throne and he was right because as they all got closer and closer to the throne it became warmer and warmer, "well now I feel much warmer now" said Ti'e'yong as Zan smiled at the pair "that's good to know, by the way who's this Rhen and Welton that you had mentioned?" asked Zan "well you see I was team up by a female Gardevoir warrior named Rhen and a male Gallade wizard named Welton, we were a great team as we set out to gather the gemstones but then the team got separated after we taken out Barkson" said Ti'e'yong "really what may be the cause of it may I ask?" again asked Zan who couldn't care less for Barkson's defeat "well from what Ti'e'yong told me Rhen tried to confess her love to Welton but then it all got turned down badly so Rhen fled off in tears, shortly before Ti'e'yong called Welton a lowlife and he to left the team leaving Ti'e'yong alone here with me" explained Trivain when Zan got the whole picture.

(Page30)

"Well I guess I can see why, Ti'e'yong do you remember something about Welton?" asked Zan hoping to find the answer, Ti'e'yong thought for a moment until her eyes went wide open "ah ha I remember something, Rhen told me back over at the Black Forest that he was still young" said Ti'e'yong "really? He looked way older when I saw him" said a confused Trivain "well I think we solved Welton's problem" said Zan "really than what is it?" the girls asked hoping to know for themselves "it's simple Welton's all shy that's all" answered Zan "huh Welton is shy? What made you think that?" again asked Ti'e'yong "its natural I mean you would always act shy when someone always ask you out at young age, you just need to say something in return or else you'll regret it" explained Zan, "well I know what we're going to do if we see Rhen trying to confess her feelings to Welton" said Trivain as she and Ti'e'yong both gave out a creepy laugh which had Zan a tad worried "get over it Zan, that's how girls like to play their game" he said to himself until he remember what he now wanted to say.

"I suggest you are also here to find the opal of sins are you not?" asked Zan as the girls stopped laughing when they heard what Zan had said "huh you mean there's another gemstone here?" asked Ti'e'yong "of course there one here, it just deep within the Mushroom Woods, but unfortunately it's shrouded by a deep poisonous fog" answered Zan, soon Ti'e'yong became worried "you mean to say there is no other way to get to the gemstone? I mean we need it after all" said Ti'e'yong hoping that Zan would say yes "well if I was to tag along with you then navigating the Mushroom Woods should be simple, I just not keen with that dark type friend of yours" said Zan as he pointed at the Absol in her school uniform "oh sorry am I a threat to..." Trivain said until Ti'e'yong covered her mouth "to put it this way Zan Trivain here is completely different then any other dark type so I guarantee that you'll be safe with us" explained Ti'e'yong hoping that Zan will join them, "well now that I see it you do look like you carry a pure heart, especially since you're caring for Ti'e'yong here, I apologize as to what I had said I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me" apologized Zan, Trivain blushed when Ti'e'yong removed her hand from Trivain's mouth "no one has ever said that to me thank you kindly, and yes I forgive you, like they say never judge a book by its cover" said Trivain and smiled at Zan revealing her crystal white fangs "well that would be how I would picture Rhen and Welton" said Ti'e'yong as Zan and Trivain blushed "I don't think a psychic type and a dark type getting together would be the nicest of though" mentioned Trivain "I agree, if my fellow druids were still alive then they'd kick me out of the clan for sure" Zan followed up after Trivain "ok I'm sorry it just looked like it that's all, by the way what happened to the other druids?" asked Ti'e'yong "well you see during a great war me and six other druids tried to seal away a dark citadel where... I'm sorry it's a long story maybe so other time ok" Zan stopped for the time being "ok that's no problem, so now are we all ready to head out?" asked Trivain, Zan and Ti'e'yong nodded their head in agreement "we're with you all the way" said Ti'e'yong with glee as she now has a very kind sun druid named Zan who will protect them both all the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: To those who care

(Page31)

Back outside the freezing cold weather Ti'e'yong, Trivain and Zan had now left the temple and were now about to walk down the stairs engraved on the side of the cliff "so Zan do you know the way to the Mushroom Woods even if its foggy down the bottom of these stairs?" asked Trivain as they all walked down the stairs "what makes you think I wouldn't know, of course I know the way just follow me when we reach the bottom ok" said Zan as he continued to watch over Ti'e'yong which had Trivain curious "why are you fixing your eyes on Ti'e'yong? You got something you'd wish to say to her?" asked Trivain "she just too young, someone's got to keep her protected from harm's way" answered Zan "what are you two talking about?" asked Ti'e'yong who looked over at them which made Zan worried "watch where you're going, it's a nasty fall down there" warned Zan as Ti'e'yong quickly turned her head around to the front "I see what you mean but you don't have to worry I got Ti'e'yong covered" mentioned Trivain as she was now watching over Ti'e'yong while Zan laughed a little as they were now reaching towards the end of the long staircase.

"Seriously Zan you really need to do something about this" mentioned Trivain "what the mist?" asked Zan "no silly the staircase, it too tiring to scale" explained Ti'e'yong "well that the reason you see we druids need to be protected so we do stuff around our temples so we can turn the tide of any battle, me for instance I used my powerful magic to carve a staircase on the side of this mountain to set up a challenge for our unwanted foes, you see if I got a small war party coming after me then they'll have to scale the tall staircase while taking suppressive fire from my magical aura abilities and if I'm lucky sometimes the sun will shine down the stair blinding my enemies making the battle easy" explained Zan "well then we know where to go when there's a battle going on" laughed Ti'e'yong followed by the others "alright then, shall we make a move before my robe gets frozen" said Zan "well ok then let's make a move" replied Trivain, but before they moved on Ti'e'yong had just remembered something "but wait what about Fu-Fu is he going to be alright being all on his own over at Sun's Bay?" worried Ti'e'yong as they both turned towards her "don't worry while you were sleeping yesterday I used the flute and played a certain melody which meant to Fu-Fu that he can go and do whatever likes for now" explained Trivain "aww you could've woke me up so I could say goodbye to him" moaned Ti'e'yong "I tried to but you wouldn't come out of the sleeping bag, you was out like a light" giggled Trivain as Zan snickered a little bit, "don't worry my friend hopefully next time you'll get to say your goodbyes" said Zan as he put his wing around her neck while Trivain grew more suspicious "are you sure your protecting Ti'e'yong, more likely your making out with her" asked Trivain as Zan quickly removed his wing off from around Ti'e'yong's neck "I'm not hitting on her, I'm just cheering her up" replied Zan as he recomposed back into a more serious looking druid "you didn't had to do that after all I was fine, but thanks anyway" thanked Ti'e'yong while Zan felt a tad embarrass "so are we going to stand around in the frosty winds or are we going to move forward towards the Mushroom Woods" said Zan and lead the girls to their destination.

(Page32)

Zan, Ti'e'yong and Trivain was now facing the entrance to the Mushroom Woods, as in its name the Mushroom Wood had very tall mushrooms about the size of an average tree and underneath it emitted purple poisonous fog "how can you live peacefully knowing that you live close by this deadly fog" asked Trivain as she looked at Zan who was watching the pair from behind especially Ti'e'yong "it's nothing really, it just that deep within this polluted fog lies a cave which contains the mighty Tangwon" explained Zan "who's Tangwon" asked a curious Ti'e'yong "well unlike those other elite demons Pokémon you already dealt with, Tangwon is by far the most powerful and dangerous elite demon Pokémon in their master's arsenal, rumours said that he has far greater power then his master that he tried to take him over, but in one final attempt he banished him in an unknown realm hidden here in the Mushroom Woods that even me and the other druids don't know" again explained Zan, "ok sounds very bad to me, let's hope the opal of sins isn't with him" said Ti'e'yong as they all now fixed their sights on the poisonous fog that was spiralling inside the Mushroom Woods "now then how are we going to make it through there, I mean we wouldn't survive for roughly a minute" wondered Trivain, from that moment Zan raised his right wing high in the sky then from out of nowhere descended 3 blobs of golden light and then threw on at Trivain, Ti'e'yong and Zan, when the blobs hit them it exploded as translucent sticky goo ran down all over their body until they were completely covered "eww what is this stuff? Is it honey?" worried Trivain as she tried to pull the sticky goo off but only repelled back at her, Ti'e'yong pulled the stretchy goo up to her tongue and had a little taste but then spat it back out "this isn't honey, more like out of date milkshake" replied Ti'e'yong as she brushed her taste buds out with her petals "this is just something so that the fog can't get to you I call it, the goo coat, and yes it will taste like out of date milkshake so please don't go eating it or you'll feel ill for quite awhile" clarified Zan.

They all then turned towards the entrance to the Mushroom woods and were ready to advance "so tell me how long will this... goo coat last?" asked Trivain who couldn't stand being covered in it "well to be honest, it lasts till either you, your friend or your enemies goes and eats it all" answered Zan "but wouldn't that method kill Trivain?" panicked Ti'e'yong as Trivain thought of a grim fate of being served "nonsense the goo coat is thick so the teeth won't reach you, unless they try to get you in the exact same spot" mentioned Zan and decided to drop the subject "well this coat sounds helpful, alright lets go" said Trivain as they all descended into the Mushroom Woods, after a short walk through the woods Ti'e'yong began to wonder "hay Zan do you know which to go?" asked Ti'e'yong and from there Zan just froze for a second "well to be truthful, I really don't know" he said, the girls froze with their frightened faces beaming at him almost like a arrow went through their heads, Trivain went up and lifted him up by the collar "you mean to say that we been wondering round here not knowing as to where we got to go?" Trivain said in an angry tone but before Zan could say anything they heard strange laughter from above "oh no, tell me it's not them" said Zan as Trivain dropped him.

(Page33)

From out of the dense purple fog emerged several Sableyes which strike the exact same resemblance to the ones back over at the Crimson Woods "oh great not these guys again" moaned Ti'e'yong as she and Trivain readied their weapons while Zan was still shocked with what he is now looking at "but how can he summon them all here?" wondered Zan and his hands began to charge with magical golden light and all sprang into action, unlike the girls who were working as a pair Zan had everything under control as he shot out several bolts of pure energy and launched his enemies unconscious but as he stood there and watched the Sableyes explode into nothing but ash, one of them managed to sneak up behind him, the Sableye leapt up towards him and as Zan turned around to meet the oncoming foe he watched with surprise as the Sableye got sliced in half from the torso by Trivain scythe "well now how long has it been since your last combat" said Trivain as Zan smiled and went to cover her from the rear as a few more Sableyes surrounded them "nice, surrounded are we? Then there only one thing for it, Trivain hand over your scythe" asked Zan, Trivain did not know what was Zan up to so she gave him the scythe and before she could ask Zan charged it with golden energy until it shined very brightly then without hesitation he threw it like it was a boomerang, the scythe continued to go around in a circular pattern slicing all the Sableyes surrounding them until there was ash blowing through the fog, the surviving Sableyes glared at the three and then took off out of the forest "hay where do you think you're going all of a sudden!" shouted Ti'e'yong as she was about to pursuit them "let them go, they won't even think about interfering with our task, at least for awhile" said Zan as they all gathered round and withdrawn their weapons.

Ti'e'yong then began to think why was Zan was worried about the Sableyes appearance and it didn't took long until Zan had explained why, "those Sableyes are the most common enemies in Trifong's army" he mentioned "and who is this Trifong may I ask?" asked Trivain "Trifong is a very evil druid but wasn't like that a while ago, you see Trifong came up to the dream druid Jane and demanded more power for future purposes but Jane turned down his offer, shortly after Trifong began to study some devastating black arts so that he can rule over them, but soon we discover what he was doing so we had him removed from our clan permanently, this angered Trifong so he took refuge as to destroying us all, but it all failed he was no match against us all so using all our powers we sealed him in an alternative realm one where he could never reach us by himself, the only way he could be released from his chamber is to gather the seven gemstones and use them to boost his power tenfold which is enough to shatter the prison realm and if he succeeds then the whole coast is lost" explained Zan as he put both Ti'e'yong and Trivain into a bit of a shock "well then I guess that's why he sent these Sableyes to do his dirty work" said Ti'e'yong as she hid behind Trivain "and they will continue to serve under Trifong's command until he gets what he desirers" said Zan as they all set their sight to an even thicker purple fog "we must be getting close, the cave should be not far now, hopefully the opal is in there" said Zan "either that or we bump into Tangwon and then we'd be all screwed" said Trivain "please don't mention that Pokémon's name again, it frightens me" worried Ti'e'yong, without delay the trio made haste deeper into the thickest fog they've seen.

(Page34)

The group continued to press on deeper and deeper into the woods and the more deeper they went the more thicker the poisonous fog was "I almost can't see where we are going" worried Ti'e'yong as she tried to find Trivain "I'm over here silly" said Trivain as Ti'e'yong looked to her left to see her hand reached out to her "this is proving to be a problem, fear not for I shall handle this" said Zan and began to charge his right wing up with bright golden energy which illuminated around them making it easy to navigate "well then, it was a good idea to bring you along now isn't it" giggled Ti'e'yong as Zan looked at her for a second and then looked towards the front "the cave should be up ahead, we should move on" informed Zan "not to be rude or anything but are you sure it's down that way?" asked Trivain, Zan remained silent and soon lead the girls forward and while they continued to walk down the beaten path Ti'e'yong soon accidently bumped into Trivain while she wasn't looking where she was going "umm why have we stopped?" asked Ti'e'yong and peaked over Trivain's shoulder to noticed a big cave right in front of them "you were saying Trivain" Zan said as he looked at her in a strange way "ok you were right, but who knows this might be the wrong cave" suggested Trivain, without hesitation they all took off into the dark cave.

"This cave is much colder than the one we slept in" said Ti'e'yong as she took a look around "well don't worry we're not sleeping in here besides its still daylight" mentioned Trivain "ok the opal of sins should be somewhere deep in this cave so let's make haste and retrieve it" said Zan as they all pressed on, suddenly Ti'e'yong began to hear faint noises "hay did you hear that?" asked Ti'e'yong as the sound grew louder and louder "brace yourself!" Zan called out and everyone readied their weapons when all of a sudden the ceiling exploded revealing a hole and one by one more Sableyes dropped down to engage them in a heat of battle only this time they were in greater numbers "great there are more of them, what should we do?" said Trivain as she looked all around her to only see a horde of Pokémon with their silver blades at the ready "we fight, any way we can" replied Zan and they all engaged into battled taking out as many Sableyes as they can, but the more times they taken out of the Pokémon's moral more kept coming through the hole making it difficult for the trio to continue "I don't think we can keep up with this" worried Ti'e'yong as she struggled to lash out more pain on the oncoming Sableyes "we must push these fiends back, if we don't then we're finished!" shouted Zan as he blasted another set of Sableyes with his golden bolts of light, but then everything took a turn for the worst as the Sableyes had trapped them all within a circle and were slowly moving towards them, Zan Ti'e'yong and Trivain gave it their all and tried to get free by mentally destroying as many Sableyes until they were unable to continue, they were all now on their knees and their weapons became heavy due to tiredness "I can't go on, I'm all warn out" panted Trivain "me to" replied Zan as his golden energy around his body began to fade away, Ti'e'yong looked at the scary Sableyes getting closer and closer "Trivain I'm scared" cried Ti'e'yong and went up close to her, but when they thought it was all over another explosion came from the left wall.

(Page35)

"Oh no looks like there's going to be more of them!" wailed Ti'e'yong as she know all hope was lost, they all looked with fear as they looked over to the hole in the wall as well as the oncoming Sableyes, then as a few seconded had past two shadowy figures in a form of a Gardevoir and a Gallade ran out of the hole and began mashing tons of Sableyes with incredible speed "what? What's happening all of a sudden" said a puzzled Ti'e'yong "no time to go into detail quickly we must help them" said Zan as they all got back up on their feet and continued to fight, even though the Sableyes tried to fight back they were no match against the five warriors, then as soon as the Sableyes were down to their last wave the shadowy figures of Gallade cast a devastating fire attack and scorched the last set of Sableyes.

Once the battle was over the Gardevoir and Gallade had their sights locked on the other three "let me handle this, we don't know who we're dealing with" said Zan as they all still had their weapons at the ready "we don't not want to hurt you" said the Gardevoir who turned out to be a female "we know that but we like to know who you are and what is your purpose?" asked Zan, then the male Gallade slowly stepped forward "our purpose is the same task as to what you are doing, and who we are you might ask well I think Ti'e'yong and Trivain should already know" he said, from that moment Ti'e'yong began to build up with happiness "it can't be, is that you Welton?" asked Ti'e'yong hoping she was right the two looked at each other and walked closer to then revealing who they were and indeed Ti'e'yong was right it was Rhen the Gardevoir and Welton the Gallade who were very happy to see them again "Welton, Rhen I don't believe it you came back!" cried Ti'e'yong as she ran over to and embraced the pair as tears of joy wept down her face "we're really sorry for what we did back there, I promise that it would never happen again" said Welton as he and Rhen held the happy Roserade tightly "that doesn't matter all I care is that you are now here with us and I have never been more happier in my life" sniffed Ti'e'yong while Rhen brushed Ti'e'yong's hair trying to recompose her, after a minute of a happy reunion Ti'e'yong got up as Trivain and Zan walked over to them "I see Trivain has now joined you, and who's this?" asked Rhen who was looking at the Xatu "my name is Zan, I heard you met my other druid Jane, well she and I are the last druids on the whole coast, but with all that behind it's a pleasure to see you, Ti'e'yong told me all about you two, especially you Welton" introduced Zan as he look at Welton who was slightly sweating, when Welton pulled his act together he then noticed Trivain standing very close to Ti'e'yong "I guess you were right there is a kind heart in her after all right?" said Welton who made Trivain blushed slightly "oh you wouldn't imagine the good times we had yesterday, we had a laugh and we even slept in a cave over at Mist Mountains which was really pretty at night" said Ti'e'yong with glee "well now that must have been fun even when it's Trivain who's looking out for you" said Rhen, "trust us we did, maybe you and Welton should do the same" suggested Trivain which caused Rhen and Welton to blush heavily "umm I don't think today's a good day to be sleeping together" worried Welton "well if you're all ready we must press on, there a big chamber where the opal of sins resided" said Zan but then realized something "hang on a sec, how did you two survive to poisonous fog outside?" asked Zan with curiosity "we'll tell you that a little later but for now we really need to get that gemstone" said Rhen as the old group reformed and headed out.

(Page36)

Eventually everyone had now manage to reach the large chamber deep within the cave and they were about to search for the opal of sins when all of a sudden they all noticed someone at one end of the chamber "who's there?" asked Rhen as her voice echoed across the cave as the Pokémon turned round towards the team, they all looked with surprise as he was a Scizor wearing strange dragon armor with a dragon head shaped helmet which covered his eyes "oh just someone on a little mission" said the Scizor and pulled out what looked like to be the opal of sins from behind his back and smiled "something tells me that he is not on our side" said Zan "well now what have we here, Zan long time no see, too bad you won't be seeing much anymore" again said the Scizor and planted the opal into a slot on the wall, all of a sudden the floor began to shake madly as everyone except the Scizor got down on their knees "well now I guess my job here is done, take care now, especially you Zan" the Scizor said and then took off through a hole in the ceiling, as the floor continued to shake our heroes they all then looked over at the opal which began to glow brightly and then opened a big dark blue portal "this isn't good" said Zan as he maintained his balance "what do you mean? What's not good about it?" questioned Ti'e'yong who was flat on the ground "he's brought back Tangwon from his imprisoned dimension" answered Zan, they all watched in fear as slowly a pair of gray hands reached out of the portal then came the body and head which turned out to be a Dusknoir "what on earth" said Welton as he looked at their dangerous foe, his clothing was ripped reveling nothing inside and his eye beamed with a mysterious yellow glow, his fangs were showing and he had a pair of black pointy horns on the side of his head.

"It's been so long since I found land, and now it all shall be destroyed said Tangwon when he then noticed the others from one end of the chamber "and what better way to get my powers back together then to destroy you lot" he called over to them "we're not letting you escape and terrorize the land" said Welton as everyone readied their weapons, Tangwon stood there and raised his arms up high in the air like he was summoning something and when he did two giant Sableyes which looked like the smaller ones squeezed out of the portal and towered behind Tangwon with their huge silver blades "my dear friends, show these lot what madness we can cause" ordered Tangwon as the giant Sableyes charged over to them and with each step they took it shaken the ground almost causing the team to fall, "stand your ground we can take this" said Zan "me and Rhen will take the left one" suggested Welton "fair enough, me Trivain and Ti'e'yong will handle the other one" replied Zan "here you might want this" said Rhen and pulled out the sunstone of time from out her pocket and chucked it over to Ti'e'yong, she thanked Rhen and shattered the sunstone which turned her into her blazing self again while Rhen got the emerald of loyalty and shattered it so that she can go back to her ninja self "ok all set? Then let's send these guys back" said Welton and they all split up into their given groups and engaged the two giant Sableyes while Tangwon leapt up onto a ledge and watched the battle from above, "this could be rather amusing, fighting them should bring back my powers in no time" Tangwon said to himself as he sat on the edge and continued to watch the team's every move so he could work out a strategy to destroy every one of them.

(Page37)

Rhen and Welton who had long waited to use the full strength of their abilities were really holding the giant Sableye back "I see you been working out Rhen, but not as compared to my skills" said Welton as he leapt up and latched onto the giant's left shoulder, the giant Sableye tried his best to shake him off but it didn't work so Welton climbed up towards its neck and once he was there he pointed his thumb and index finger as all of a sudden a little but deadly bolt of lightning connected to two, without hesitation he trusted his fingers at the giant's neck causing it a lot of pain as it then dropped down on its knees clinging it's neck to ease the pain, Welton then ran back next to Rhen "well how was that then?" asked Welton thinking that he was better than her "that's nice but your forgetting one thing I'm in loyalty form so you'd see what I can come up with" said Rhen and charged towards the paralyzed giant, Rhen had just came up with a plan which would put Welton to shame so she grabbed out what looked a ball made out of paper and rolled it towards the giant, the giant looked at it in shock as it set alight and exploded which forced the giant up into the air from there Rhen leapt up while chucking a couple of kunaies down on the ground where the giant was going to land, it turned out to be a bed of needle, with the plan all set up Rhen was now above the giant and with one powerful leg trust she sent the giant down towards her trap and with one heavy impact the giant's back was heavily damage and was unable to battle, Rhen had then landed right next to Welton who was stunned "now Welton tell me, how was that?" asked Rhen "ok you beat me but there's still one more" shrugged Welton as they both turned their sights towards Ti'e'yong Trivain and Zan.

The other team were also doing very well the giant tried to hit them with his huge silver blade but he kept on missing he was also very tiered "shall we wrap this up?" asked Trivain "if that's the case then hand me your scythe I'll make it into a fine weapon" said Zan, without any delays she passed over the scythe to Zan and once it was in its hands he began to chant a spell over it and all of a sudden it began to shine with dazzling golden light "use this and smite that foul beast" said Zan and handed back the golden scythe to Trivain, Trivain glared at the giant in a seriously evil way and then charged towards it with her golden scythe held properly but was then caught off guard as the giant tried last resort and slammed the sword on the ground to course a small tremor, Trivain fell backwards and landed on her back as her golden scythe slid across the ground towards Ti'e'yong who was in time form, Ti'e'yong picked up the golden scythe and looked towards the giant who was now on its knees, with no time to lose she dashed towards the giant with the golden scythe glowing brightly which coursed Ti'e'yong's flaming body to glow even brighter which almost blinded everyone except Tangwon, with one clean strike she diced the giant in half and exploded into a huge cloud of dust "I'd say that was brave of you to take that giant on by yourself" Rhen called from a distance "don't forget to thank Zan and Trivain, they helped me too" Ti'e'yong called back, they all got back together and looked towards Tangwon who was applauding them "bravo I'd must say bravo, I haven't seen a better fight for awhile, now then..." Tangwon said before he jumped down till he was hovering above the ground facing his opponents "how about we get this under way" finished Tangwon as he positioned his hand in a stance as if he had know the ways of martial art experts.

(Page38)

Everyone looked at Tangwon who stood there waiting for them to attack "this guy is begging to be defeated" said Rhen as she held her ninja tools at the ready "well what are we doing then, let's send this guy packing" said Trivain and all ran towards Tangwon who stood there with his hands at the ready and closed his eyes, "what's he doing?" wondered Ti'e'yong "making our battle easy that's what" replied Welton as they were all very close to him but when they were all about to lay the first hit he vanished instantly and then they all heard his voice "lesson one, tools are for amateurs" he said and all of a sudden Rhen and Ti'e'yong felt a strong impact from inside their chests, from that moment they both reverted back into their normal form "what the hay? My powers are gone" said Rhen "but how did that happen?" asked Ti'e'yong, from there Tangwon appeared behind them and held out his right hand revealing the emerald and the sunstone both in his possession "looking for these?" said Tangwon as he clicked his fingers and made the two gemstones disappear, "you give that back this instant!" shouted Rhen and charged at him with her sword held high and swung it down at him but then it was surprisingly blocked by Tangwon who was clenching it with his two hands "lesson two, anger shall get you nowhere" again said Tangwon and trusted his hands upwards and released Rhen's sword which unbalanced her giving Tangwon a chance, he slowly turned round and then came back with a roundhouse punch which sent Rhen trailing across the ground towards the others "Rhen are you ok?!" cried Ti'e'yong as Rhen lifted her head and spat out a heap of dirt which grossed the lot of them "I'm fine just get Tangwon!" ordered Rhen, the others looked at one another and then went to attack Tangwon as a single unit but then Tangwon just smiled "lesson three, group attacks courses problems" again said Tangwon and as they all had him surrounded they all began to attack but things didn't went as they thought it would, as Welton casted a ball of fire Tangwon leaned to one side and let the ball of fire hit Zan then Ti'e'yong tried to lash him but then he leapt up into the air as she accidently hit Welton, Trivain then tried to hit Tangwon with the blunt side of her scythe but he ducked and soon she hit Ti'e'yong and from there Zan couldn't take much more of this so he cast a big sphere of pure light and threw it at him like it was a bomb but Tangwon booted it up into the air and followed it and from there he hammered it back down at them which then exploded into a huge blinding light which sent them crashing into the cavern wall as their eyes were all blurry due to the light "what happened back there? We all got mashed" said Trivain who was sitting down with her head against the wall "I don't know, he seems to be more tougher than I expected" said Welton "of course he is, Tangwon said to be a much more powerful demon Pokémon then his master!" shouted Zan as he struggled to get up "but that doesn't mean we have to lose hope, come on get up and lets fight!" ordered Zan as everyone slowly got back up along with Rhen who had recomposed herself "but how are we going to beat him when he can find ways of beating us?" questioned Rhen "he's just toying with us, don't let him get to you" answered Zan "heh I beg to differ, you see I observed your battle with my demons and from what I can gather is that you lot aren't even ready for the battles ahead, why you're nothing more than a mix of children, teenagers and adult therefore you lot are uneven" said Tangwon who had folded his arms and shrugged to himself "you'll see, we are not just a mix but a mix that will put you out of commission, everyone destroy them!" ordered Rhen as they all attacked.

(Page39)

Everybody put every ounce of energy into taking Tangwon out but to Tangwon's advantage the group kept knocked back feeling weaker with each attempt "it's no good, our moves aren't getting to him" grumbled Welton as he looked to see the girls struggle to keep their weapons upright "true, Tangwon monitored our moves don't you remember, so we got to come up with something new" suggested Zan, when Rhen heard what he had said to Welton she gathered the team together and whispered a plan "ok so you all what to do right?" asked Rhen "understood" replied the others and all turned to Tangwon hoping that this time they'll get him "when you're done, I'm ready to finish you off quickly, I've got places to bring down" said Tangwon, the team divided into two teams one had Rhen and Welton while the other group contained Ti'e'yong, Trivain and Zan "everyone bring him down!" ordered Rhen as Zan's group went to engage Tangwon in combat, "oh here we go again, the same thing over again" shrugged Tangwon as he readied himself to counter their attack, Zan stayed behind while Ti'e'yong and Trivain continue to run towards Tangwon but instead they both rushed right by him, Trivain quickly tossed Ti'e'yong up into the air before Tangwon could turn round to see what was going on, he looked at Trivain as she signaled him to look up and saw Ti'e'yong coming down at him with her whip at the ready but then out from behind her emerged Zan and chanted a blinding golden light which blinded him, Ti'e'yong saw her chance and lashed out a heavy blow to send him landing on his back, Tangwon quickly regained his vision and looked around to notice only Rhen and Welton standing on opposite sides, Rhen slowly walked up to him with her blade ready to attack him but as Tangwon set his focus on her he forgot to check on Welton who was running towards him with a strange blue light emitting from his staff, Tangwon quickly turned around only to be stuck down by Welton's staff and then followed by Rhen who uppercut him into the air and from that point they both leapt up to meet him from above, when they were in range they twirled their weapons for two seconds and slammed them down at Tangwon as he plummeted into the ground.

"Well then, have you had enough?" asked Rhen as joined the others, Tangwon struggled to get back on his feet "this is not how it's meant to be, I tower over you, I have far greater strength then you lot!" shouted Tangwon as they can tell his was filled with anger "face the fact Tangwon, you may have the strength but you haven't got the support" said Zan, Tangwon quickly ran over behind the portal and yanked the opal of sins off from the wall which then deactivated the portal "great, now we got to get that gemstone to send him back" moaned Trivain but that only one problem for then Tangwon crushed the opal and sent out several blue spheres as they drove into his chest "quick stop him from turning into something!" shouted Rhen as they all ran to him as fast as they can but then they stopped as they noticed a red pool of blood below Tangwon's body, suddenly a horde of bloody hands grabbed Tangwon by the robe and pulled him down into the pool until his whole body was completely submerged, Ti'e'yong hugged Trivain in fear as to what she had just saw "it's ok, that gemstone must've had a side effect" said Trivain as she held her tightly but unfortunately that wasn't the case as something slowly emerged from the bloody pool, it turned out to be Tangwon but he was now in sin form, he was covered head to toe with blood stained bandages and was wielding a enormous axe which he had to drag it with two hands.

(Page40)

"He's too scary" worried Ti'e'yong as she hid behind Zan for once "I agree but we must take him down so he can't go and lay waste to every town across the coast" Rhen said bravely even though she was scared by the huge axe Tangwon was carrying, they all stood there ready as Tangwon came to them at snail's pace dragging the axe as it scrape across the ground "everyone ready? We need to be very careful with this one" warned Zan as Tangwon was getting closer, Welton sucked in a lot of courage and charged towards Tangwon with his staff emitting red light "Welton what are you doing?!" shouted Rhen as she worried as to what Welton's fate could be, when Welton was in range he strike Tangwon many times with his staff but something was not right since Tangwon didn't seem to finch to the attack, "Welton get away from there!" shouted Zan as Welton looked to see Barkson using his strength to swing the huge axe off from the ground, Welton decided to block the oncoming attack since it was too big to get away from, with one powerful swing the axe collided with Welton's staff and in an instant Welton's guard was down and was hit on a rebound from the axe as it came around again "Welton!" shouted Rhen as Welton was kissing the dirt as he trailed across the ground, Rhen ran over to him and held him up by his shoulders "are you ok? Please answer me" worried Rhen and with relief Welton coughed silently "I'm ok please don't pity me, go and help the others" said Welton as Rhen looked over to see the others fighting as much as they can "I'll carry you back when this is over ok" said Rhen as she put her right hand on Welton's cheek "that would be great, now please go, stop Tangwon" said Welton as Rhen gently placed his head back on the ground and stood up with her sword ready.

Everyone gave it their all to bring Tangwon down but he still emerged on top and dished out some painful strikes topped off with strange moans, screams and growls "I shall never go down, not until I take you down!" shouted Zan and chanted a powerful spell which caused him to glow with blinding golden light, Ti'e'yong and the other shielded their eyes as the light exploded within the chamber and as the light faded they all looked to see Tangwon back into his original form, all three gemstones fell to the ground and before he could claim them there were levitated and was flown over to Zan "you fool, even if you destroy me, I will return to destroy you all!" shouted Tangwon, Zan looked at the opal as he knew he would have to sacrifice himself to seal Tangwon away within the dimension, he dashed over and slammed the opal into the slot to bring out the portal which began to suck everyone in, everyone cling onto some rocks with dear life as the portal continued to suck them all in, Tangwon put all his effort into staying on the ground and slowly floated away from it, Ti'e'yong looked to see Tangwon trying to escape she knew she had to do something, she looked at everyone and then shouted "forgive me!" as she released herself from her rock and sailed through the air and collided with Tangwon sending them both into the portal "Ti'e'yong!!!" everyone shouted as Tangwon and Ti'e'yong vanished into the portal as it shrank into nothingness, the vacuuming had stop and everyone rushed over to where the portal stood "no this can't be! There must be a way to get her back!" panicked Rhen as she shoved Zan out of the way and tried reinserting the opal into the slot but nothing happened, "I'm sad to say this but, it's no use, she's gone" said Zan sadly as he and the others held their heads down as tears wept down their miserable face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hope

(Page41)

Everyone just stood there looking at the empty space where they last saw Ti'e'yong "I just can't believe it, she isn't gone, she has to be somewhere" sobered Rhen hoping that Ti'e'yong was still nearby but Zan just lowered his head in disagreement "I don't think Ti'e'yong would been seen again, she's now trapped in the sealed dimension, there's no way she could get out" Zan said trying to make Rhen understand, Rhen lifted her head revealing a miserable face as tears poured down her face "how could you say such thing, for god sake she's a child don't you understand what has happened, and all you try and do is pull us together!" wailed Rhen as more tears wept down her face "but you must understand..." "No you must understand, how much would you go through to save a child from danger!" interrupted Trivain with an angry looking face even though tears were gushing down her face, Zan paused for one second then he too felt the same sadness the others witnessed "I should've sacrificed myself as soon as I had open the portal" said Zan in misery as Welton slowly walked up to the gloomy group, he too saw what had happen "now I know how she felt when we left her, I'm such a fool" Welton said sadly as Rhen and Trivain walked up to him and embraced him tightly as their tears trailed down Welton's robe while Zan stood there thinking regretful thoughts "shhh there, there now, she was a brave Roserade and she'd stop Tangwon, she will not be forgotten" Welton said softly as he embraced them tightly as well, they all release themselves from their embrace and tried to recompose themselves but they still continued to sniffle for awhile "indeed she now a big hero to us, but what shall we do, I mean I don't think I can go on with this quest without her by our side" sniffed Rhen as her mind was on Ti'e'yong and not on the quest "I agree, I mean I always look down at her as a younger sister of mine, you wouldn't understand the pain I've been through all these years" said Trivain as a few more tears ran down her face "not only that, but we all promised we'd take her throughout this entire quest, I also agree, we're not going anywhere until we find a way to bring her back" concluded Welton sadly, Zan looked at the trio in agony "such a terrible fate, what have I done" Zan miserably said to himself, Trivain then remembered something and soon began to hum the tune Ti'e'yong used to play and as the music echoed throughout the cave Rhen, Welton and Zan was swept up within it "what is that?" sniffed Rhen as she slowly stopped sniffing "this is the tune Ti'e'yong hummed to me when we were feeling upset, and now I'm humming it to make us feel better" said Trivain and continued humming the tune, as the soothing tune continued playing Rhen and Welton decided to join so they both began to hum the tune with Trivain, once the song had ended everyone was feeling better now but their minds were still on the poor young Roserade Ti'e'yong "let get out of here, from this point for now shall be Ti'e'yong's resting place" said Welton and was limping his way out of the cave followed by the others, then Welton felt someone lifting him over their shoulder "I promised you didn't I" said Rhen as she walked through the cave with him over her shoulder "thanks Rhen, I promise I will not stop until we bring her back" said Welton smiling at her as he hidden his misery inside him, Trivain and Zan who was walking side by side was watching the Gardevoir and Gallade walk through the cave together "you see that, that shows how much they care and look out for each other, and that was what I was like when Ti'e'yong needed help" Trivain pointed out as Zan looked at them "I know what you mean, maybe I should do the same" suggested Zan.

(Page42)

After an half an hour's journey back up to the temple Zan, Rhen, Welton, and Trivain all looked back at the Mushroom Woods "I just hope that she's alright once we found a way to get her out of there" worried Trivain as she watched the sun set over the horizon "Tangwon is still there with her but it will take some time for him to regain control of himself due to the portals effect, but I don't know if it also affects Ti'e'yong, she might forget her memories" mentioned Zan "lose her memories?! We can't let that happen, it won't be the same without the old Ti'e'yong with us to brighten up our day" worried Rhen, "do not fear it, that might have little chance in happening" said Zan as he lead the others to the huge front door to his temple "it's starting to get late, we should head inside I'll prepare something to eat" said Zan as he used some magic to open the door "oh dear, I wonder what druids eat these days?" Welton questioned to himself as he followed the girls inside.

Everyone was welcomed with a nice warm aura flowing throughout the place "wow this is such a beautiful place you have here" said Rhen as she looked around, the flooring was slated with white tiles, the fountain in the middle flowed with glamorous sparkling water which reflected a fabulous painting up on the ceiling, "you seem to take your sun issues close to you" said Welton as he looked up at the painting which had a mosaic picture of a sun with loads of people surrounding it as they hold out their arms towards it "we druids must treat our elements as if it was our only child" said Zan as he walked the left side of the room until he stopped at a corner and placed his wings on the wall "what are you doing?" asked Trivain as she and the others walked over to him, Zan took no notice and pressed a stone on the upper left of the wall and soon enough the wall pushed back and move to one side revelling an arch shaped hallway "I'm just opening a passageway to my chamber" answered Zan and lead the others down the short, narrow hallway, they then entered a dark room and as they stood there together Zan clicked his feathers and soon the beacons around the room lit up with golden flames revelling a stone door and another hallway to the right "what's all this?" asked Welton as he noticed six cuboids shaped alters in the middle of the room forming a shape of a hexagon "This is a chamber where my other druid trusted me to keep one of the gemstones locked away, the gemstone is just behind that door but we can't get in right now nor do I want to" answered Zan "and why is that then?" again asked Welton as Trivain and Rhen inspected the alters to notice that each one had a different shaped slot for something to be placed and were different colours "the door is locked by the six alters and the only way to open it is to gather the six gemstones which are scattered across this coast" again answered Zan as he watched Rhen pull out the opal of sins into the blue alter but nothing happened "it only works when all six are placed in order" Zan said to Rhen as she removed the opal and faced Zan "I'm not trying to see if it works, I'm seeing if this opal would reopen the portal that Ti'e'yong got sucked into" said Rhen "sadly that effect will not work, only the slot over at that cave in the Mushroom Woods would work, but it's too risky for the portal will suck up its next victim" said Zan getting Rhen to understand "I see" she replied as she and Trivain walked back over to Zan and Welton "well now shall head down to the dining room, I hate to starve you lot" said Zan as he escorted the others down yet another narrow hallway which lead them all the way to the dining room.

(Page43)

Zan's dining room was a sight to behold, there were long dangling orange flags with a golden sun printed on it, the room was huge, almost like it was fit for a royal family, in the middle of the room was a very long oak table which could hold about thirty chairs, the chairs were neatly carved and their yellow leather setting was very smooth, along the table were five candles on golden holders and below the table was a nice long, orange carpet "my what a grand place, I feel like a queen's daughter" said Rhen in amazement as she admired everything around her "we use this chamber to hold our discussions with my other druids, not only that but we also have a feast when it my birthday" explained Zan as he showed them to their chairs over at the far end of the table, Rhen sat next to Welton at one side, Trivain sat on her own on the other and as for Zan he sat and the end between Trivain and Welton, but before Zan was about to get something ready he looked over at Welton who was shifting his chair away from Rhen as she was trying shift her chair towards him, "in your own time, we shall begin" said Zan as Trivain laughed at the scene, when everyone sat there waiting for Zan to continue Zan raised his wings up in the air and out came four golden spheres which then flown off to a doorway leading to the cooking area, and after a few minutes the door opened and out came four golden Pokémon who each looked like Rhen, Welton, Trivain, and Zan "well now that some fine magic to use for service" said Welton as he watched his golden self walked towards him with his silver plate of food held up high, everyone looked down when their golden selves placed their silver plates in front of them, on it was a nice basic meal, gammon steak with potato wedges topped off with salad "so this is what you eat? I was expecting something much less" snickered Welton as Zan beamed at him "I can take it away if you're not interested" suggested Zan as his golden self went round and placed some silver knives and forks next to their plates "I'm only joking, it looks good, just wouldn't have expected druids to eat meat" replied Welton as Trivain then noticed her golden self going round and placing shiny golden goblets filled with fresh rose wine, "rose wine? You're too kind Zan" said a pleased Trivain as Zan closed his eye as he shrugged his shoulders and stood up from his chair with his goblet lifted towards the front "I would like to propose a toast, to Ti'e'yong, for being the most bravest and friendliest Roserade to us all" proposed Zan as Rhen, Welton and Trivain stood up and held up their goblets towards him "to Ti'e'yong" they all said and sat back down to enjoy their meal.

As everyone had finished their meal their golden selves kindly took their silverware and goblets and walked back down to the cooking room with the door closed behind them "well how was it?" asked Zan as the others cleaned their mouths with their napkins "it was delicious" answered Trivain as she kept hold of the napkin "I agree with her, that was nice, thank you Zan" Rhen agreed as Zan thanked them "it's my pleasure, now then it's getting late, let's get you to your dorms for the night" said Zan as everyone left their napkins on the table and followed Zan through another hallway which lead to another room which had three doors in front of them "ok let's see here, right Rhen and Trivain will have the dorm on the left, Welton you can have the middle one, and as usual I'll stay in my own dorm, alright then I wish you all a good night sleep" said Zan and opened the door to his room followed by Welton into his own room and lastly followed by Rhen and Trivain as they entered their room.

(Page44)

Rhen and Trivain's bedroom was quite fancy to say the least, in front of them were two beds on opposite side of the room, the quilt and pillow was nice and soft with its orange sheets, the pillow also had the sun crest imprinted on it, to their left was a fine oak wardrobe which almost touched the ceiling within the small bedroom, the doorknobs were smoothly carved as it shined dimly at them, they also realised that the marble, cold floor they were standing on a while ago was now a nice dark blue carpet, and dead in front of them in between the two beds was an elegant plain window with a marble frame around it, "since when did Zan know about fashion statement?" wondered Rhen "bets me, I thought druid's only care about nature and other elements" Replied a perplex Trivain, Rhen decided to see what was inside the wardrobe while Trivain admired the scenery outside the window, she slowly opened the wooden door and looked to see that it was empty "aww man, I was hoping some of Zan's druids left some leftover robes" moaned Rhen as she closed the door and faced towards Trivain, "oh well next time Rhen, next time, right now if you don't mind I need to get change" said Trivain as she slowly unbuttoned her school shirt "oh let me help you then" giggled Rhen as she walked up to Absol and tried to get the shirt off "hay leave me, no you'll rip it" panicked Trivain as her face went bright red as she covered her shirt with her arms, "oh come now, allow me" laughed Rhen as she tried to lift Trivain arms away from her shirt as it slowly slid down her arms "right that's it, come here you" said Trivain as the evil Absol lunged at the Gardevoir as she fell backwards onto the bed and quickly began to undo the buckles on Rhen's chest plate.

Next door to Rhen and Trivain's bedroom Welton was trying to go to sleep but he couldn't once he heard Rhen and Trivain screaming and laughing from behind the wall "no stop not there please!" Rhen's voice shouted from behind the wall, Welton put his head under the pillow hoping it would work but sadly it didn't "almost there, ah hay wait stop, that tickles!" laughed Trivain "not until I have my way with you!" shouted Rhen as she continued what she was doing as Trivain continued to burst out laughing, Welton sat up and threw the pillow at the wall as it then landed right next to him "hay keep it down in there, I'm trying to sleep!" shouted Welton as he banged on the marble wall but Rhen and Trivain couldn't hear him due to their outburst, Welton grew angry and decided to stop them in person, he got up in his blue chequered nightgown and went out the door and headed towards Rhen and Trivain's bedroom "hay knock it off will you!" shouted Welton as he knocked on the door but it was still no use as they continue to shout and laugh, Welton anger went up to a boiling point and immediately he opened the latch and opened the door hard as it slammed against the wall which made Rhen and Trivain jumped with fright, when the Gardevoir and Absol saw Welton they released each other from a grappling stance and quickly covered up their bra and underwear by using each other's clothing that was scattered across the bedroom, Welton stood there as his emotions quickly swapped from anger to embarrassment "umm, what are you two doing?" asked Welton as his face was bright red, Rhen looked at Trivain as she kept using her armour to cover herself up "umm we were, just making a play, yes that's it a play, called psychic types behaving badly" said Rhen as she scratched her head with a silly smile on her face, "umm ok then, but please just go to sleep now" said Welton as he quickly left the room as the door shut right behind him.

(Page45)

As the door was closed Rhen and Trivain dropped the act as Rhen dropped Trivain's scrunched up uniform while Trivain dropped Rhen's armour exposing themselves, "sorry about that Trivain, I didn't know what came over me" giggled Rhen as she looked to see their quilts lying on the floor "same here, I guess that's what we girls are like" replied Trivain as she went over and lifted her quilt back on the bed and then went over to her bag to find her nightdress, "you don't suppose you have a spare with you?" asked Rhen as she could not cope going to sleep in her underwear "you're lucky, I have one right here" answered Ti'e'yong as she chucked a pair of black pyjamas to her, they both slipped into their nightdresses and walked over and slid under the sheets of their bed "it's been such a gloomy day, hasn't it?" said Trivain as she remembered the event that had happen today, "right you are, I just can't hope to think if Ti'e'yong is alright" worried Rhen as she leaned on her side facing towards Trivain "we'd better get something planned in the morning" said Trivain "I got it, in the morning we'll pretend that we lost something important, then head off to the cave in the Mushroom Woods with the opal in hand and find a way to bring Ti'e'yong back" explained Rhen as she gave out a silent yawn shortly before Trivain "god I don't know what time it is, but I suggest we get some shut eyes" said Trivain as she comfortably snuggled herself in "ok then, good night" said Rhen as she wrapped the sheet round her as she leaned towards the other side, before they could sleep Trivain had one more thing to say "hay Rhen" she asked "hmm" quietly replied Rhen as paid attention for one sec "I've heard that you really fancy Welton, is that true?" asked a suspicious Trivain "oh course I fancy him, he's charming, funny and so carefree, I'd just wish he would find it in his heart to love me back" answered Rhen as she went into a fantasy moment "well after that little incident back there, I'd say you are right" said Trivain picturing the moment when the Gallade slammed open the door only to spot the Gardevoir and Absol grappling each other while in their underwear, "I was kind of surprised when he entered our room with no hesitation, I mean didn't you see the look on his face before he became embarrass?" asked Rhen "that was priceless yet embarrassing for me, I mean since when do you see a hot looking vampire exposed huh? Welton could be thinking about us right now" blushed Trivain "well you wouldn't mind if it was a male lord dark type" again said Rhen as Trivain's blush faded away "now that I'd wish, I could almost picture it, a tall white Mightyena with long flowing black hair, his tight black suit shining as it showed his abs dimly within the night and a long black cape flowing through the wind, yep that's a hunk alright, oh and some pearly white fangs, all female dark types love pearly white fangs" said Trivain as she pictured the devilish yet handsome Mightyena "sometimes I don't understand you dark types, but I think that Mightyena you'd explained just now sounded attractive" said Rhen "we just try to find the most richest and powerful dark types we can find, but they are mostly taken before I do" moaned Trivain "well that would be difficult, but you'll find one soon" cheered Rhen "cheers for that, I feel a bit more confident now" thanked Trivain as then all of a sudden she let out a yawn revealing her crystal white fangs "god I've been talking too much haven't I? Let's call it a night shall we" said Rhen as again she turned to the other side of the bed as Trivain did the same, "goodnight Trivain, remember our plan in the morning" Rhen mentioned "I will do, goodnight to you too Rhen" replied Trivain as they all silently drifted off to sleep.

(Page46)

The next morning Rhen had woken up to the morning sun that shone through the bedroom window "ahh such a nice day, isn't it Trivain" said Rhen as she gave a big stretch but she didn't answer for she was still asleep "hay come on now it morning, come on get up" again said Rhen as she shaken Trivain from side to side "urr not right now, just another five more minutes" answered Trivain as she shifted away from Rhen, Rhen began to think of something that will wake here up and soon she had an idea, she went over to the door and opened it, then she looked at Trivain as soon as she then slammed the door almost knocking the hinges off, Trivain jumped with fright as she heard the loud noise "that got your attention now didn't it" said Rhen as Trivain had her quilt covering her body "you damn right it did, don't do that again alright" replied Trivain as she got out of bed, they both got their clothes out from the wardrobes and slipped into them "ok now, let's go wake up the others" giggled Rhen as they both slid out the door and moved towards Welton's bedroom door "ok ready, one, two, three!" counted Rhen as she quickly opened the door "hay Welton, time to wake up you lazy Gallade!" they both called out but they didn't realise that Welton wasn't here "huh where'd he go?" questioned Trivain "beats me, let's see if Zan is still asleep" replied Rhen as they both left Welton's bedroom and headed inside Zan's room only to see that Zan was also not here "this is odd, where did they go?" again questioned Trivain "aww forget it, come on lets head to the dining room for something to eat" said Rhen as she and Trivain headed down the hallway towards the dining room.

They then looked with surprised when they saw Welton and Zan sitting at the table as their golden selves handed out their breakfast which was buttered toast with eggs and bacon "ah finely you're here, and just in time" said Zan as Rhen walked over to the table and sat in the same spots they were in last time "you got up pretty quick" said Rhen as she noticed Trivain still yawning after that little incident "quick? We got up at nine while you lot I'd say around ten to eleven" Welton pointed out as he took a bite out of the bacon "ten to eleven?! Guess that must've been because of last night" said Rhen as she then saw Welton slightly bushing "never mind that now" said Zan as Rhen and Trivain's golden selves walked out from the cooking room door with their breakfast in hand "now I know we all feel down from the events that had happened yesterday, but we got to go and find the remaining gemstones before Trifong's demon Pokémon get their hands on it" Zan said as Rhen and Trivain quickly eat everything on their plates as soon as their golden selves had placed it on the table, "fine, there's no other way then, but before we do, I kind of left my mother's necklace somewhere in Mist Mountains" said Rhen "but I didn't see you wearing one" said Welton but as soon as he was about to push the interrogation Trivain butted in "umm I too have lost something" said Trivain "really now, and what might that be?" asked Welton "my panties" answered Trivain, Welton and Zan went gobsmacked as to what they heard while Rhen slammed her head on the table "how could you lose something like that?! That can't be true" shouted Welton as his face went red "if you don't believe me, I can show you" said Trivain as she got up from her chair and was about to lift up her school skirt "no, no, no ok I believe you, please leave your skirt alone!" panicked Welton as his face went even brighter "ok then, we'll wait here until you reclaimed your... important things" said Zan as Rhen and Trivain quickly got up and left.

(Page47)

When Rhen and Trivain were outside the temple they quickly shut the door behind them just to prevent Welton and Zan from following them, "now please tell me, what the hell was that?" asked Rhen after Trivain's little cheeky event "I couldn't come up with something that fast, so I said the first thing that came into mind" answered Trivain as she put her finger on her lips in a way that she was charming her "well I guess we were lucky to get away with that" shrugged Rhen as she walked over and looked down the staircase "looks like there's no mist today, we'd better hurry and get to the cave before the mist appears" again said Rhen as they both quickly walked down the stairs right down to the bottom, "have you ever tried telling Zan to build a mineshaft here?" asked Rhen as her legs grew wearily when they reached the bottom "I tried that but he said, these staircases are useful from preventing small war parties from getting up there" Trivain said in Zan's tone "well if that is what he said, then it's a good idea now come on, let us make haste" replied Rhen as they took off to the Mushroom Woods again.

They soon reached the Mushroom Woods again but before they entered it Trivain noticed that the goo shield Zan made had worn off "wait a minute Rhen, how are we going to navigate the woods without something to protect us from the poison fog?" asked Trivain as she knew she couldn't go back to ask Zan for another goo shield "not a problem, I got this from a dealer, he said with this it'll prevent hazardous things from entering the air passageway" answered Rhen as she pulled out two transparent bandanas from a new rucksack she got "so that's what you use to get to the cave while we were in trouble" said Trivain as she wrapped the bandana round her mouth and nose, "right then, are we ready?" mumbled Rhen through the bandana "yes let's go and save Ti'e'yong" answered Trivain through her bandana as they both headed off to the cave.

After a staggering run to the cave they eventually made to the cavern where they last saw Barkson and Ti'e'yong "ok now, what's the plan genius?" asked Trivain as she knew that this would not be a simple task "ok here what we are going to do..." paused Rhen as she put down her rucksack and pulled out an enormously long, thick rope "I'll tie myself onto this while you tie yourself to it as well, then you will go stand by that rock over there with the rope wrapped round it" explained Rhen, "ok then what?" again asked Trivain as she and Rhen wrapped each end of the rope around them "then I will go and place the opal of sins into that slot over there, that should bring the portal out for me to enter, and while I'm in there you keep yourself on the other end, as soon as I tug the rope twice that's your cue to pull me out ok" finished Rhen "ok, understood" nodded Trivain, Rhen and Trivain began to move into position "right, are you ready?" asked Rhen from a distance, Trivain nodded her head signing her that she was ready, without hesitation Rhen slotted the opal into the wall and slowly the dark blue portal appeared again "hang on Rhen, shouldn't Barkson be able to get out?!" asked Trivain as the portal began to suck them in "he won't because he and Ti'e'yong might've pass out in there!" Rhen called as the portal's vacuuming noise grew louder and louder, "please come back safely, I can't afford to lose you too!" Trivain called back as Rhen nodded her and turned to the portal and then was lifted off towards it.

(Page48)

After a very short journey through the portal Rhen had now entered the sealed dimension and to Rhen's shock it turned out to be more scarier than what she had imagined, all the walls around were made of old rusty metal, even the floor and ceiling was made to metal "my god, Ti'e'yong would even take foot in this place" Rhen said to herself as looked ahead of the darkness to see a wire gate in front of her and a iron staircase to her left "may as well see what's beyond this door" again she said to herself and nervously walked up to it and slowly opened it making a rusty noise, when she walked through the gate it slammed shut which terrified Rhen as she jumped from the floor "god, I can't even take one step in this place without something going off" panted Rhen as she became traumatized but then she heard faint moaning through the door in front of her, as she walked up the door she began building up fear as she examined the door, it was made out of wood but it had what looked to be several blood stained scratch marks all over it, Rhen hand was shaking as she slowly reached for the doorknob and then twisted it open as it slowly opened revealing a horrifying fate, Rhen immediately became frightened for what she had saw was Ti'e'yong cuffed on a mechanical cross which when activated would stretch Ti'e'yong's torso until it will rip her in half, Ti'e'yong eyes slowly opened to notice the Gardevoir looking at her in fear, "Rhen, oh thank god you're here, I'm so scared I can't even take one look at this terrifying place" Ti'e'yong said breathlessly "I can get you out of here just let me..." before Rhen said anything else that gears that would lower the bottom half of the cross slowly turned for one second as the Roserade screamed with pain as she felt her stomach stretching "ahh! Please, make it stop!" cried Ti'e'yong as she gushed out with tears when the gears stopped "don't worry I find a way to get you out of here" Rhen said bravely and inspected the cuff, each of the four cuff had different keyholes in them "looks like I'm going to need some keys to get you out of here, I'll promise I'll get you out" said Rhen "please, be quick" replied Ti'e'yong faintly as she shut her eyes.

Rhen quickly left the room and headed towards the room where she found the staircase and with little hesitation she slowly walked up the stairs, all Rhen could here was the load metal footsteps she made when she continued her journey up the stairs, when she reached the second floor she then began to hear gears shifting from a distance which seemed to be coming from the door on her left, she walked up to the worn out door and opened it to see rotating gears within the caged walls, she began to look around to see if she can find the first key but then she noticed something on the floor, she went to take a closer look to only see that it was blood so she looked up and freaked out to see Tangwon attached to the ceiling with a hand missing "oh my god, what the hell is going on here!" panicked Rhen as she closed her eyes and tried to forget what she had seen, but then all of a sudden she heard a metallic sound land on the floor, she took a little peek and noticed it was a key so she quickly picked it up and left the dreaded room while taking no notice to Tangwon who was still mysteriously hanging on the ceiling "something tell me that Ti'e'yong won't live much longer" Rhen said to herself after what she had seen, then all of a sudden she heard something strange, it was the sound of Ti'e'yong melody which came from the door in front of her so Rhen quickly ran down the hallway and towards the door.

(Page49)

Without hesitation she swung the door open to see a little Kirlia humming away while sitting down in the middle of an empty metal room, Rhen slowly approached the Kirlia as she continued to sing "have you come here to tear me out from my sins?" the Kirlia asked as she still had her back to her "no I'm not here for that, I'm here to save my friend downstairs" answered Rhen as she went to look at her from the side but before she did the Kirlia got up and walked up to the wall "you can't save here, she here to pay for her sins" the Kirlia said "huh, what are you talking about, she could never do something nasty!" beckoned Rhen as the Kirlia turned round showing her pale face, Rhen noticed the Kirlia holding a doll and around its neck was another key "listen, I'm going to need to borrow that key you got there" asked Rhen as she pointed the key around the dolls neck, "you want it? Go ahead, take it" the Kirlia said quietly as she reached her doll out to her, Rhen slowly reached her hand out to claim the doll but when she grabbed it the Kirlia tried to tug it away "hay, what are you doing?" questioned Rhen as she tugged the doll towards her "I can't let you murder my friend" the Kirlia said furiously "your friend, this little doll? You got to be kidding" said Rhen and gave one last tug and all of a sudden the doll's head popped right off as they both fell backwards onto the floor, "you monster! You killed my friend!" cried the Kirlia as she cradled the headless doll as tears wept down her face "I'm sorry, it was an accident" apologized Rhen, the Kirlia looked at Rhen in mean way and said "may the lords purge you for what you have done" then she quickly left the room, Rhen began to worry about the Kirlia for what she had said to her but then she noticed the key next to the dolls head "well that makes two, almost there" she said as she picked up the key and left the empty room.

She then looked around the hallway again to see if she could find another door, strangely she just made out a door that blended with the metal walls so she opened it as it screeched open, inside was the same as the previous room only this time there was a work table at the far end of the room, Rhen walked over to inspect it and saw what looked to be a sliding panel puzzle "I remember these, these used to be very annoying" Rhen said to herself as she started to slide the pieces about to see what it could form, after a few attempts she finely completed the puzzle which was a phase saying "your fate is sealed?" Rhen questioned to herself when all of a sudden the lid of the puzzle slid open to reveal yet another key inside, but when she took the key the lid slid back into position as the pieces shuffled around "well that was weird" said Rhen and was just about to head out the door when all of a sudden she heard a loud click as the door became locked "hay what's going on, let me out!" Rhen called out but no one answered instead she began to hear something rumbling from above, she looked and noticed the ceiling was moving down on her, she panicked as she tried to force the door open but it was no use "there got to be a switch somewhere!" worried Rhen and then remembered the puzzle, she ran to it and took another look at it and then quickly began to rearrange the tiles again, Rhen began to panic even more when the ceiling was nearing her head but in the nick of time she finished the puzzle which said a different phase "fate lied, this has got to work" Rhen said to herself as she was now flat on the floor as the ceiling was nearing the puzzle but when it touched it, it stopped and the door opened, Rhen then quickly crawled her way out of the dangerous room.

(Page50)

"This place is torture!" Rhen said to herself as she got up off the floor, she then reached into her rucksack to see the three keys she'd obtained "ok one more and we're long gone" Rhen thought to herself, as she walked along the dark hallway she then heard a loud thud coming from the attic, as she looked up she saw the hatch dropped onto the floor as a ladder slid down from the hole, "I wonder what's going on up there" Rhen asked herself as she climbed up the ladder into the attic, all was dark as Rhen couldn't make out where she was going, that is until she collided with a something cold and hard as it rattled "ouch, what was that?" wondered Rhen and soon enough a red glow emitted from one end of the attic and eventually she could just make out what she had bumped into, it turned out to be a birdcage in a shape of an iron maiden and inside it was the same little Kirlia which she meet a while ago "oh, it's you again, have you decided whether to kill me or not?" asked the Kirlia acting so seriously as she just sat there in the hanging cage "now look, you can't just ask me to kill you, it's not right" Rhen called back to her "nothings right, sins are always not right, that is why I'm here" back chatted the Kirlia "and wait till death comes to get rid of you, you don't have a bright future ahead of you!" shouted a furious Rhen "the same goes to your friend down below, it won't be long till he get here" the Kirlia said and gave her an evil grin "what do you mean? What's going to happen to my friend? And who's this, he you talking about? Answer me!" shouted Rhen demanding to know as she began to shake the cage when all of a sudden she heard a crash then slowly came the scary sound of screeching metal noises slowly getting louder, "he's here, you'd best leave but I doubt you won't" the Kirlia said one more time in a evil way, the Kirlia handed Rhen what looked to be Tangwon's missing hand which was holding the last key, Rhen quickly snatched Tangwon's disjointed hand and made a brake for it to the hatch, as she climbed down she took one last look at the Kirlia when she then noticed the red glow getting brighter and brighter and soon a big shadowy figure was slowly advancing towards her, Rhen immediately let go of the ladder and landed back on the second floor as the ladder mysteriously lifted up back into the attic followed by the cover.

She stood there looking at the hatch nervously as to what would happen and it wasn't long before she did, in a few seconds she heard some footsteps stop and then Rhen eyes grew big when she heard a frightening sound which was the sound of a sword being stabbed into a human which was then topped off with the Kirlia's tremendous scream as it echoed everywhere, silence filled the area and then Rhen heard footsteps getting quieter and quieter, "I got to get out of here before whatever that was shows up" Rhen panicked to herself and began to head downstairs, but when she reached halfway down the stairs she heard Ti'e'yong screaming loudly across the hallway "oh my god Ti'e'yong!" Rhen panicked madly as her emotions immediately filled with fear, she ran as fast as she can to the torture room and slammed the door open to reveal the torture room completely empty, Rhen quickly looked at the cross to notice the cuffs being unlocked "but how could that be? I got the keys right here" Rhen questioned herself, then she noticed something horrifying for what she saw was blood trailing from the cross to a hidden door behind it "no, could this be, Ti'e'yong's blood? I must find her" Rhen bravely said to herself as she walked over to the hidden door while leaving behind some bloody footprints, she took one deep breath and opened the last door to find...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Moving on to the big city

(Page51)

Ti'e'yong on her knees tied up and blindfolded by Tangwon who was behind her while holding a sharp knife "stop right there you monster!" shouted Rhen as she immediately draw out her sword "Rhen?! Hurry get me out of here" shouted Ti'e'yong when she heard Rhen's voice "that's not going to happen, it's your fault that we are now stuck here for eternity" said Tangwon as he twirled the knife with his other hand since he lost his other hand "well that's good since you won't be destroying everything" said Rhen as she looked at Ti'e'yong as she stood still on her knees "true, but once I take care of your little friend here I'll deal with you, then get out of this wretched place" again said Tangwon and lifted Ti'e'yong by the hair as she squealed with pain "stop it you're hurting her!" Shouted Rhen as she took a step closer with her sword at the ready "ok then, I'll stop her pain right now" said Tangwon and yanked the blindfold off of Ti'e'yong pulling her head back as he did "you wouldn't" warned Rhen, Tangwon smiled evilly as he used his arm to trap Ti'e'yong into position and then readied the knife "no! Please no don't!" begged Ti'e'yong as she sweated as she felt the sharp end of the knife touching her neck, then he moved it to a stance where he would slit her neck off but before he pressed it into her neck he got an unexpected kick from Rhen, he slid towards the wall with the knife sliding away from him, Rhen quickly untied Ti'e'yong as she then embraced her "come on let's get out of here" Rhen whispered to Ti'e'yong as she carried her out of the room but when she did she heard a loud roar from behind, she looked to see Tangwon getting up and locked his eyes upon them "you are going to take me with you!" shouted Tangwon and began to chase after them as they ran towards the portal, even when they thought they could outrun him Tangwon was still in sight, as Rhen and Ti'e'yong neared the portal Rhen tugged the rope around her two times as from the other side of the portal Trivain felt the rope pulling her in "oh thank heavens" said Trivain when she thought Rhen was dead and without hesitation Trivain began to pull them out but someone was pulling them back in, soon Trivain manage to see Rhen's face pop out of the portal "what's going on back there?!" shouted Trivain as she saw the portal getting bigger "it's Tangwon, he's pulling us back in!" Rhen shouted back as her head sank back in, inside the dimension Tangwon had grabbed Rhen by the legs and was using everything he can to pull them back in "the coast doesn't need you!" shouted Tangwon as he had a firm grip on Rhen "nor does the coast want you!" Rhen shouted back and kicked Tangwon using her free leg but to no use he was still holding her other leg, on the other end Trivain was having trouble for the portal was about ready to suck her in "oh god, Rhen! The portal, it's sucking me in!" Trivain called into the portal, Rhen had heard what Trivain said and noticed the rope getting looser, when Rhen thought it was all over Ti'e'yong felt her strength coming back to her, she looked to see Tangwon pulling Rhen's leg just so that he could escape acting very fast she draw out her whip when Tangwon noticed her getting it out "no, you shall not dare!" Tangwon shouted to Ti'e'yong but as he knew he was a hand short "let's see how you like being tortured" said Ti'e'yong and lashed Tangwon hand making him release Rhen's leg as he fell onto the floor as Rhen and Ti'e'yong shot through the portal "noooooo!" shouted Tangwon as he got up and reached out to the portal, but it was too late he was now trapped, on the other side however Trivain gave one last tug and in an instant Rhen and Ti'e'yong shot out of the portal and fell on her.

(Page52)

As Trivain and the others watched the portal shrank into nothingness Trivain and Rhen looked at Ti'e'yong for a few seconds as soon tears of happiness ran down their faces as they immediately got down on their knees and clinched Ti'e'yong with joy, We thought we'd never see you again" said Trivain with joy when she finely saw her face again "well I'm here and alive now, thanks to you, your beliefs made you come and save me, so again I thank you, Rhen, Trivain" thanked Ti'e'yong as she held them both tightly "our beliefs? I'd never would've guessed that" said a puzzled Rhen "never mind that now, let's just be thankful that we decided to put our lives at stake to rescue you" said Trivain as she looked at Ti'e'yong who was smiling happily at them "oh how I waited for you to smile at us again" Rhen said with glee as she accidently let her emotions get the best of her and began to squeeze Ti'e'yong too hard "ouch, Rhen you breaking my back!" shouted Ti'e'yong as Rhen quickly loosen herself "I'm sorry, I just can't help it since you're now safe and sound here with us" replied Rhen as she scratched her head "speaking of us, where's Welton and Zan?" asked Ti'e'yong as she looked around to see only Rhen and Trivain "their back over at the temple, which we should think about going now, Zan and Welton are probably out looking for us" said Trivain "I agree let's leave this evil place behind" agreed Rhen as she reached into her rucksack and pulled out another transparent bandana and kindly wrapped it round Ti'e'yong's nose and mouth "what's this for?" mumbled Ti'e'yong through the bandana "this will protect you from the poisonous fog from outside, now come on we can't keep the boys waiting" answered Rhen as they all ran with cheerful smiles on their faces as they left the cave.

After a staggering sprint out of the Mushroom Woods and then up the staircase they were now standing in front of the temple door "well here at last" said a happy Ti'e'yong as she gazed at the temple "well now let's give our boys a nice reunion" said Rhen but then the door open as behind it was Zan and Welton who then noticed Rhen and Trivain standing side by side with Ti'e'yong behind them "ah you're back, we was slowly getting worried about you" said Zan as he sighed with relief "what took you so long? Were your important thing buried under the snow?" asked Welton, "yes but then we found someone you guaranty to be pleased with" answered Rhen as in an instant Ti'e'yong jumped out from the side showing herself to the boys "surprise!" the girls shouted, Welton and Zan's faces went from neutral to overjoyed when they saw the happy young Roserade live and well "Ti'e'yong! I don't believe it you're alive!" shouted a surprised Welton as he got down on his knees and reached out his arms as Ti'e'yong ran across the snow and threw herself into Welton's arms as he embraced her "oh I missed you so much Welton!" cried Ti'e'yong as tears of joy began to run down her face "well I'll be, I guess there was much in it to believe" said Zan as he gave a smile, Ti'e'yong looked at Zan as Welton released her from his embrace she ran up to Zan and hugged him from the waist which made Zan blush since he'd never received a hug before so he decided to hug her back "aww what a cute scene" swooned Rhen as she looked at the young Roserade and the Xatu druid embraced each over, after having their happy reunion Zan looked at everyone as they all smiled with delight "well now I know what this call for, a feast to welcome the return of our friend Ti'e'yong" said Zan and lead everyone into the temple's dining room.

(Page53)

After a short walk down the hallway and a few questions asked by Ti'e'yong as she'd never seen this part of the temple they had all arrived at the large dining room, "wow this place is huge" said Ti'e'yong as she admired the magnificent scene "well now, shall we take our seats" said Zan ah he lead the group to one end of the table, yet again they all decided to sit in the same spot they were in last time, well except for Zan as he insisted Ti'e'yong to sit in his chair "oh no I can't" said Ti'e'yong waving her hands in disagreement but Zan just ignored her as he pulled out his chair "please Ti'e'yong, this is a feast to you, so I insist that you sit here" said Zan as Ti'e'yong had no choice so she walked over and sat down on what use to be Zan's chair as then Zan tucked her in and then walked over and sat next to Trivain as she looked at him nervously "aww look at you Ti'e'yong, you look like a cute princess just by sitting there" giggled Rhen as she looked at her who was blushing as she sat there with her hand like flowers on her knees "well now in honour of Ti'e'yong's safe return, I'll shall now commence the feast!" Zan called out and raised his wings up and release five golden spheres as they floated through the cooking room door and as Ti'e'yong looked to see what was going on she looked with amusement when she saw her golden self enter the dining room first with a silver plate held high up while being followed by the other golden lot, "oh wow, their so pretty" said Ti'e'yong as she looked to her right to see her golden self lower her plate and looked to see a tasty Sunday roast laying in front of her, "oh this looks yummy" said Ti'e'yong as she watched the other's golden selves lay their plate out in front of them and then began to give out the knives and forks "so, can we begin?" asked Ti'e'yong as she had her knives and fork at the ready "ha ha, not yet Ti'e'yong, first I'd like to propose a toast" said Zan as Ti'e'yong moaned as she laid down her cutlery "oh ok, but make it snappy, I'm hungry" moaned Ti'e'yong as she glued her eyes to the delicious roast, Zan got up with his golden goblet which his golden self had gave him and held it out while looking at Ti'e'yong "everyone, we are gathered here today to celebrate our friend Ti'e'yong, who had waited bravely for our two heroin's Rhen and Trivain to come and rescue her, here's to Ti'e'yong!" Zan proposed as rest got up with their goblet pointing towards Ti'e'yong who was still sitting there with her head tucked into her chin as she blushed "to Ti'e'yong!" everyone proposed and sat down to eat their meal "about time" said Ti'e'yong and dig herself in.

After a fabulous meal and strawberry cheesecake desserts afterwards everyone was stuffed "my that has to be the best meal I'd have in days" said Rhen as she looked at her plate to only see some leftover crumbs "I'm glad you enjoyed it, now before we head out I think a rest is what Ti'e'yong needs, in fact I think all of us could use one" yawned Zan as he and everyone else got up and headed to their dorms as their golden selves cleared the place up, very soon everyone was now standing outside their dorms "so where will Ti'e'yong sleep?" asked Trivain as she knew she couldn't fit in their room "she'll have to sleep in Welton's room for today" answered Zan as he looked to see Welton nodding his head in agreement but then Ti'e'yong had over ideas "actually I wanted to sleep in your room, if that's ok with you?" suggested Ti'e'yong, Zan blushed as Rhen and Trivain spooked him and then quickly went in their dorm before Zan could say a word "well I guess one night couldn't hurt" shrugged Zan.

(Page54)

When Zan lead Ti'e'yong inside his room Ti'e'yong was stunned with what she'd saw, Zan's room was slightly bigger and much fancier than all the other dorms, to one side she saw a perfectly carved wardrobe with nice golden frames as well as the doorknob, to her right she saw a ordinary work desk with piles of old books on one side and a quill on the other side, and in front of her was what almost looked like a king sized bed only it was slightly smaller, the wooden frames and legs were dark brown and was smooth as steel, the quilt and pillow were very soft almost as if it was made out of a cloud, on it was nothing out of the ordinary just the same sun emblem on the quilt and pillow but also had a nice pattern around the edge, and finely above her was a clear glass window which showed to night sky outside "wow, I don't think I should even be here" regretted Ti'e'yong as he looked at Zan who walked over to his desk "nonsense, you must've hated it in that dimension, it's the least I can do" said Zan and picked up some books "what you going to do with those?" asked Ti'e'yong as he was carrying about ten books "what these? Oh I'm taking then back to the library, at least you can get changed while I'm away" answered Zan as he walked to the door and opened it with one wing and closed it on the way out, "oh no I forgot to bring a pair, what am I going to do?" worried Ti'e'yong as she didn't want to embarrass Zan, after a long thought she came up with something she ran to Zan's golden wardrobe and swung it open reveal Zan's robes, trousers and shirts, Ti'e'yong began to slide the hangers to one side hoping to find something and eventually she did, in a draw was a small pair of pyjamas suitable for a kid "I wonder why Zan kept a small pair of P.J's with him?" said a confused Ti'e'yong but before she could think for a few more seconds she heard Zan walking back towards their room, in a flash Ti'e'yong quickly changed into Zan's nightgown and shortly after Zan opened the door and looked with curiosity when he saw Ti'e'yong standing there with her hand like flowers behind her back and giving off a silly smile "well now, may I ask as to why you would rather wear my stuff rather than yours?" asked Zan as he raised an eyebrow "sorry Zan but I kind of forgot to pack a pair, I'm so sorry Zan" apologized Ti'e'yong as she bowed her head down at him "ah well then there no need, besides I think it might suit you, well for a child that is" replied Zan as Ti'e'yong looked at the yellow chequered nightgown and then noticed Zan in his nightgown, his gown was slightly the same as her one only a bit darker, "now then I think a good night sleep with what we need to let the past go" suggested Zan as he let Ti'e'yong shift into bed first and then himself shortly afterward, Zan had never shared his bed in ages so he kept a distance from Ti'e'yong who snuggled warmly under the blanket and then looked at Zan who was looking towards the window "what's wrong? Why are you hanging on the edge of your bed?" said a curious Ti'e'yong "oh it's nothing I just think you should have all the space, that's all" answered Zan as he turned his head away from the young Roserade, but after trying to go to sleep Ti'e'yong kept getting nightmares from that horrible dimension she was trapped in, she looked at Zan for a few seconds and then she slowly began to shift her way closer to him and then wrapped one of her arms round Zan "wha... Ti'e'yong what are you doing?" blushed Zan as he felt her warm flowers pressing against his chest but when he looked over his shoulder he saw Ti'e'yong snoozing peacefully, Zan smiled as Ti'e'yong cute little sleepy face was all that he saw and then laid his face on the pillow and shortly after he calmly fell asleep.

(Page55)

The next morning Zan had just woken up by the bright sunlight that shone through the window, he looked to his right to see Ti'e'yong snuggled right next to him "well now, are you going to wake up?" asked Zan as he softly shaken Ti'e'yong as she stretched her arms and opened her lovely red eyes "aww but I was having a wonderful dream" moaned Ti'e'yong as she tried not to get up "oh, well sorry about that, but even though this is still my room" said Zan and got out of bed and stretched himself into shape "now then, would you mind leaving for a second, I need to get changed" asked Zan as Ti'e'yong nodded her head and left his room as the door shut behind her, as she waited she noticed the far left door began to open as Rhen and Ti'e'yong exited their room and noticed Ti'e'yong standing in front of the door "morning Ti'e'yong, what you doing?" asked Rhen "oh it's nothing, just giving Zan some alone time" answered Ti'e'yong as she began to tilt her hips from side to side in a rocking motion with her arm behind her back which made Rhen swoon a little "well then, while he's in there I'll go check on Welton" said Trivain but before she could open the door Rhen got in her way "oh no you don't have to do that, allow me" suggested Rhen, but what Rhen didn't noticed that the door was already open and there stood Welton who was staring at Rhen's back "you mind letting me through?" asked Welton as he raised an eyebrow, Rhen jumped a little when she heard his voice and then turned around "oh god Welton, umm how long was you standing there?" asked Rhen but before he could answer the door on the right opened as Zan who was now in his robes walked out of his room "sorry to keep you waiting you may get change now, ahh morning everyone nice to see you up at a reasonable time" said Zan as he watch Ti'e'yong walked into Zan's room and shut the door behind him "so, how was it?" asked Rhen "how was what?" questioned Zan as he gave a puzzled look "how was your night with Ti'e'yong?" again asked Rhen giving more detail, Zan blushed and turned his back on them "nothing new" answered Zan as he pointed his head up "really now" tempted Trivain as she saw Zan quivered a bit "yes, really" Zan mumbled as the girls looked at him in a way that they really wanted to know "not any of that, you know embrace stuff, was she so scared that she used you as a plush toy?" asked Trivain in a spooky way, Zan turn round as his face was bright red for the first time "listen here now, we druids don't let this romance stuff get in our way, so if I were you I'd..." before Zan could finish he noticed his bedroom door open as Ti'e'yong who was back in her school uniform walked out the door only to see Zan whose face was still red "is something wrong?" asked Ti'e'yong as she looked up at him, Rhen and Trivain glared at Zan as he didn't want to say anything dramatic "ah it's nothing, just coming up with a fever somehow, now come on let's get breakfast ready" struggled Zan as he tried to keep the subject hidden "oh boy, I'm starving" said Ti'e'yong as she and Zan walked through to hallway as they disappeared from Rhen's sights, Welton then glared at the girls "you know, there is no way Ti'e'yong would ever love Zan, he far older then her" Welton pointed out as the girls looked at him "well unfortunately for you, you are almost old enough to get closer to either one of us" said Trivain which made Welton blush a little as he knew what Rhen would be thinking right now, "you're right Trivain, but sorry to say this but he's mine" said Rhen and then noticed Welton had made a quick escape to the dining room "that Gallade's charms get to you don't they" again said Trivain as she and Rhen quickly made their way to the dining room.

(Page56)

Everyone was now waiting for Rhen and Trivain to show up for breakfast and a little discussion that Zan wanted to say, "ah there you are, what kept you so long?" asked Zan as he saw Rhen and Trivain entered the dining room "we were just discussing a few things" said Rhen as she took her seat next to Welton as he just sat there ignoring her, Zan who was now back on his old chair raised his wings up and again released five golden spheres as they headed off to the cooking area and again out came their golden selves as they walked to the table with their breakfast held high "sadly it the same thing again" Zan mentioned as his and the other golden selves placed their plates on the table revealing the same breakfast they had last time, buttered toast with eggs and bacon "so this is what you had? It looks good" said Ti'e'yong as she watched her little golden self place her cutlery next to her and after a few seconds Ti'e'yong and the others began to eat, "so what was it that you wanted to discuss with us?" asked Welton as be took a bite out of the bacon "well it's about our task, since everyone is now here we can start looking for the gemstones and I for one know where one of them is" said Zan before he ate the last bit of his egg "really now, and where would it be?" asked Trivain "it's in the forest called Barksap just outside of the city of Forlore" answered Zan as he saw Rhen drop her cutlery when she heard what Zan had mentioned "did you say Forlore? I've wanted to go there ever since I was twelve" said Rhen as she thought as to how much she wanted to go there "we've got no time to dawdle in the city, we must retrieve the next gemstone before another one of Trifong's elite demons shows up" again Zan said as everyone had finished their meal, "aww do we have to? I would like to go there too" asked Ti'e'yong as she glared at Zan making him uneasy "uggh ok then, we'll go to Forlore for an hour or so, but that's it" mumbled Zan as he and everyone's golden selves picked up their plates and walked out of the dining room "well are we all ready" moaned Zan as everyone got up and followed Zan outside the temple.

As everyone stood outside Rhen began to wonder how they would travel to the west coast "well we can't do it our way, the boat we rented had been returned" mentioned Rhen as everyone began to think except for Trivain, Trivain reached into her pocket and pulled out the wooden flute and began to play which made everyone look with curiosity while Ti'e'yong began to build up with excitement "what are you doing?" asked Welton as Ti'e'yong leaned side to side in sync with the music and very shortly they all looked up to see Fu-Fu descending down at them when Trivain had finished playing "aww Fu-Fu it's great to see your furry face again" said Ti'e'yong with glee as she went up to stroke the Manectric's fur "everyone, this is my pet Fu-Fu and he will be your means of travel" Trivain introduced them, "you sure he'll be able to carry all five of use?" questioned Rhen "of course he will, now come on, hop on board" answered Trivain as everyone slowly mounted Fu-Fu with Trivain at the front, Ti'e'yong in the middle and Rhen and Welton sitting at the back, then Trivain noticed Zan just standing there behind them "what's wrong, aren't you coming?" asked Ti'e'yong "oh no I'm just going to fly right by your side" said Zan and planted his wings on the ground as a beam of light in each wing lifted him into the air "nice, well ok were off" said Trivain as tapped Fu-Fu as he began to flap his wing and eventually lifted off the ground "Forlore here we come" said Rhen as everyone headed out to the west coast.

(Page57)

Over back at the other dimension Trifong was sitting down on his throne board out of his mind when suddenly the large doors opened revealing Hendra behind it, "well, what happened, did Tangwon succeed?" asked Trifong as he lifted his head off of his hand as Hendra walked down the purple carpet towards his throne "forgive me master, but somehow they defeated him and obtained the opal of sins" explained Hendra, Trifong lifted himself off his throne and fixed his eyes on Hendra "now how can you let something like that happen! You do realise now that they are able to beat me if they defeated Tangwon!" bellowed Trifong as Hendra immediately got on his knees "but sire, they didn't beat him by combat" said Hendra hoping it would calm him down "oh really, so tell me how did Tangwon's defeat came to be?" again asked Trifong "well you see I heard that little Roserade Ti'e'yong sacrificed herself as she took Tangwon into the sealed dimension" again explained Hendra as Trifong nodded his head to what he was saying "I see, so Ti'e'yong's dead I presume?" wondered Trifong, Hendra lowered his head as he didn't want to tell him the rest "what's the matter? Is there something you still haven't told me? If so then hurry up and tell me!" shouted Trifong which made Hendra come right out with it "well after that, Rhen and Trivain went out to save her from your sealed dimension, and sadly they did, please you must understand I'm trying my very best to get rid of them" Hendra pleaded for forgiveness, Hendra looked in fear when he saw Trifong clenched his claws as he reached his boiling point "I trust you to lead my demon Pokémon's to victory, and all I get in return is your bad news! I shall not forgive you Hendra if you so much as lose my other demon Pokémon's including my sister then I will kill you!" Shouted Trifong as his voice boomed across the throne room "but master please listen, don't forget Zan is with them, he can just finish the job and end our crises" mentioned Hendra as he got down on his claws and knees and bowed at him several times, "humph, that lying sun druid, looks to me he turning on their side" shrugged Trifong as he summoned his staff with the eye and pointed it right in front of Hendra's face "look here, tell me what you see!" ordered Trifong as Hendra lifted his head and looked deeply into the eye which revealed a scene of the whole group flying towards the west coast "why that no good, he betrayed us, that fiend!" said an angry Hendra as the vision from the eye vanished along with the whole staff "I'm going to give you one final chance, if you fail then you are no longer with us" warned Trifong as he looked down at him as Hendra lifted himself up "I promise I'll won't let you down, I've got a plan which will surly work, and if it fails I could always raid a certain someone's village" promised Hendra giving his master a wicked smile "I'll only be amused one you succeeded, now go!" ordered Trifong "yes my lord" replied Hendra and dashed out the throne room, Trifong went back to his throne and sat down when he noticed a shadowy figure next to him "is something bothering you brother?" said a feminine voice "that's none of your concern, is the project ready sister?" asked Trifong as he looked toward his shadowy sister "we still need more time, maybe if you be so kind and send us more troops then we'll be able to accomplish it" answered Trifong's sister "then you shall have more troops, this better be done before Hendra fails me" said Trifong acting a bit moody "don't you worry brother, we'll should have it done within three working day" said Trifong's sister "ok then, I expect your return then" again said Trifong as his sister bowed down at him and left the throne room leaving Trifong alone to think.

(Page58)

Back out at sea Rhen and Trivain was still on route towards the west coast, it had been half an hour until they finely reached the west coast "ah what a relief, I would've got a tan if we didn't get there fast enough" said Rhen as she swept her sweaty forehead, Trivain instructed Fu-Fu to land by pointing at the beach nearby and without hesitation Fu-Fu descended down and landed on the rough sand "well that was so much fun, I'd forgot how fun it was the first time" said Ti'e'yong as Trivain helped her down and watched Zan flouted down with golden beams of light still emitting from his wings and then disabled it once his feet touched the ground "where can I learn something like that? I'd rather use that rather than riding at the back of a corrupted Pokémon" asked Welton as Zan straighten out his robes "in time you'll know, now are we all set to go to Barksap?" asked Zan "hay not so fast, you said we can go to Forlore" interrupted Rhen as she folded her arms while glaring at the Xatu druid "ok we'll make our way there then, but only for a little while god knows what Trifong is planning" sighed Zan, with everyone ready Trivain let Ti'e'yong say goodbye to Fu-Fu as it then took off into the sky to go about doing its own things, "ok let's hurry, I want to see if there are any good stuff around here" said Rhen as she was getting excited "I heard they built a church not so long ago" mention Trivain as they all began to walk down a beaten stone path "really now" smirked Rhen as she looked behind her to see the Gallade looking down at the stone path while walking close behind them, Ti'e'yong looked over at Zan when she heard what Trivain had said but then shook her head side to side trying to forget what she was thinking "is something wrong?" asked Zan from the back of the line "oh no its nothing" answered Ti'e'yong.

After a long walk they were now standing in front of Forlore's main gates, the gate towered over them with its old brown doors, on each side were watchtowers with a single silver guard watching out from it, they all looked to each side only to see a white stone wall stretching from miles away, everyone began to walk up to the gate until they were halted by two guards shaped as a Lucario standing at each side of the door "speak your presents" demanded one of the Lucario guards, Rhen and the others looked at each other when Zan shoved them out of the way "it's just me Zan and some new friends of mine who wish to enter the premises" replied Zan "ah well it's good to see you friend, please come this way" again said the Lucario guard and issued a command from behind the door, Rhen and the others watched as the huge wooden doors slowly opened to reveal a crowded town filled with stands and many other markets "were going to be stuck here for a long time" Welton said to himself when all of a sudden Rhen grabbed his hand "come on Welton, I know a good place where we can find some good clothing for you" said Rhen with glee and tugged him as she and Trivain disappeared from the crowd, Zan just stood there until he noticed Ti'e'yong standing right next to him "aren't you going with them?" asked Zan looking down at her "oh no, I don't think I'll find anything interesting from where Rhen and Trivain are going, I'll go wherever you want to go" answered Ti'e'yong as she decided to hold Zan's wing "well now that I'm here I may as well pay a visit to a good friend of mine, I haven't seen him in months" said Zan "well than let's get going, also I want something to eat afterwards" said Ti'e'yong "ok we'll see what we can find" laughed Zan as he tightly held Ti'e'yong's hand like flowers so she wouldn't get separated and then blended with the crowd.

(Page59)

As Zan and Ti'e'yong continued moving through the crowd they admired the houses as they went along, "this place sure has changed since the last time I've been here" Zan said as he looked at the new Victorian houses all around him until Ti'e'yong spotted a corner shop nearby "hay what do you think that might be?" asked Ti'e'yong pointing to a odd looking shop, Zan stopped and looked at the sign above it which surprised him "I know that symbol, we'll take a quick detour in here" suggested Zan and held Ti'e'yong's flowers as they brushed past the oncoming crowd towards the shop, inside was very dark but yet was dimly lit by several blue and white candles which were scattered all over the place, strange decorations were hanging above the ceiling and right in front of them was a round table with a crystal ball at the centre with three empty chairs, two were plain on their side and on the other side was a bit like a throne "what is this place?" wondered Ti'e'yong as she moved closer to Zan "this looks like a fortune telling room, to bad I don't believe in such stuff" answered Zan as he looked at Ti'e'yong who was looking at the crystal ball "well that's what you think, but I think it's real" said Ti'e'yong, after looking around Zan began to wonder who lived here "hello? Is anyone here?!" Zan called out and soon there was an answer "take a seat my child, I'll be with you shortly" said a feminine voice, Zan and Ti'e'yong did as they were told and taken their seats in front of the round table, then from beyond the table they heard footsteps as it got closer and shortly after the beads dangling from the door moved to one side revealing none other than the Jane, "Jane? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be over at your temple in the Isle of dreams?" asked a surprised Zan when he looked at the Bellossom still wearing her white dream robes "shhh, I'm disguising myself so Trifong's assistant can't find me" worried Jane as she looked out the window only to see loads of Pokémon walking about outside "oh that, well you're lucky to be alive" said Zan as Jane sat down on her chair facing towards the pair "I don't know what brings you here, but since your here Zan I'm pleased to inform you that thing around here are completely normal" Jane pointed out "ah well that's good news, I also like to tell you that so far we've gathered three gemstones right now" replied Zan as he saw Jane smiling at them "indeed that is wonderful news, so where are the others?" asked Jane "Rhen has taken some of her friend somewhere, we're only going to be here for a while and then were off to Barksap" answered Zan "well just be careful, who knows if one of Trifong's elite demon Pokémon resides in their" warned Jane, after their long conversation Jane soon noticed Ti'e'yong almost half asleep "dear me, did I bore you child?" asked Jane "oh no, I just thought that this was a fortune telling room, not some social club for druids" answered Ti'e'yong "oh sorry child, it's just that me and Zan are very close to one another, but let's put that aside since you are here for your fortune am I right?" again asked Jane "yes please" answered Ti'e'yong as Jane began to move her hands round the crystal ball as it began to fill up with smoke and then a vision came to her "I see it, I see you standing alone in the darkness searching for someone, you look only to see nothing, but from there a remarkable glowing light shall point you to your sole purpose, that is all" Jane read out to them as Ti'e'yong became a tad confused "in time you'll see it in your own eyes child" again said Jane as Ti'e'yong and Zan got up from their chairs "I shall let you go free of charge since you're here Zan" again said Jane "well that very kind of you Jane, now take care" replied Zan as they both left.

(Page60)

Once outside Zan and Ti'e'yong waved goodbye to Jane as they began to set a course to where Zan previously wanted to go and after a short walk they finely made it "well here we are" said Zan as Ti'e'yong looked up to see a huge white castle in a shape of a stronghold "this is where you wanted to go? I don't think we'll be allowed inside" wondered Ti'e'yong as she noticed two golden armoured shiny Lucario guards standing by the gate on the opposite side of a bridge "oh I'm sure they'll let us in" again said Zan and took Ti'e'yong over the bridge which was above a moat and were now approaching the gate "halt" said one of the shiny Lucario guards as Zan and Ti'e'yong stopped in front of them "no one is allowed in without the kings permission, turn back now unless otherwise" suggested the other shiny Lucario guard "oh I do beg your pardon, I guess I Zan and my friend here will turn back now" suggested Zan and was about to walk away with Ti'e'yong until, "wait, forgive our rudeness Zan, you have our thanks for helping us in that war ages ago, the lest we can do is let you go see the king" apologised the shiny Lucario guard as Zan peered over his shoulder "why that very generous of you" said Zan as the two shiny Lucario guards pushed the large wooden door open as Zan and Ti'e'yong walked inside followed by two other shiny Lucario guards who were waiting inside "please follow us my friend, the king is this way" said the shiny Lucario guard and escorted Zan and Ti'e'yong to the kings throne room.

Soon the guards, Zan and Ti'e'yong were now walking down the red carpet through a long hallway "this sure is a big place" wondered Ti'e'yong as she looked around the empty hallway until they stopped in front of an enormous white door which reached up to the roof "we shall leave you in the kings hand, please pay respect to him" mentioned one of the shiny Lucario guards as he and his partner went over and opened a small hidden door and let Zan and Ti'e'yong inside, once they entered the throne room the door closed behind them and they then began to walk down a large hall big enough to fit a plane in, once they approached the steps to the throne Zan looked to see the king sitting down on his throne like a regular king, he turned out to be a Ursaring who wore glamorous golden armour dawned with a red cape, he had a brown beard which slight covered the front of his neck and finely a elegant gold crown encrusted with emerald was sitting on top of his head "my lord it is I Zan, one of the surviving druids who lasted in your war against Trifong" Zan introduced himself as he bowed down at him while the king looked at him "ah Zan, my how you grow, I must thank you and your fellow druids back there in those dreaded times, if it hadn't been for you the coast would surely have fallen under his rule" said the king as he got up showing a sword case hanging by his left leg "with all due respect my lord, that was only a taste of what's yet to come, you see Trifong is seeking the seven gemstones so he can once again wage war" informed Zan as he got back up "ah I see well than I can only hope that you won't let me down" again said the king but before Zan could say anything else the door opened revealing the golden shiny Lucario guard "forgive me my lord, but we need you in the prison chambers for a second, we captured a few shoplifters!" shouted the shiny Lucario guard from across the room "I'm on my way, why don't you and your friend come with me?" asked the king, Zan and Ti'e'yong nodded in agreement and were soon on their way to the prison chambers, after a short walk they reached the prison chambers and without further ado the guard pointed to a cell as Zan and Ti'e'yong looked in shock to see a Gardevoir, Gallade and Absol standing right in front of the bars "what going on here?" worried Ti'e'yong since she knew who it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I met a fool and his name's Ronfork

(Page61)

"Ti'e'yong, Zan oh boy am I glad to see you, please tell the guard to let us out" said Rhen with relief when she saw their faces, "silence in there!" said the Lucario guard as he hit the bars with his spear forcing them to button up "this must be some misunderstanding, surly these lot couldn't have" questioned Zan "well we shall see, my friend please explain and present what they have stolen to me" asked the Ursaring king "ok you see your honour the crime took place not long ago over at a nearby clothes store where this Gardevoir dressed this young Gallade into some unusual clothing" the Lucario guard began explaining as he pointed towards Rhen while Welton quivered when the Lucario guard mentioned the clothing issues "ok, so then what" again asked the Ursaring king rising an eyebrow at Welton "after this Gardevoir purchased some clothing which she then hidden it from the Gallade's sight I then noticed something shining in the Gardevoir rucksack, I went up and asked for inspection and she agreed to it, and as I searched I found these and made the arrest" finished the Lucario guard and presented the Ursaring king three gemstone which surprised Zan and Ti'e'yong "well then clearly this is robbery, in that case they shall stay here for..." "your honour you got this all mixed up, those are the gemstone we were gathering, and they happen to be my friends in that cell" interrupted Zan as he felt uneven as he just interrupted the king "well if they are then surly they could at least remember your names, you there do you know these two?" the king asked Trivain "of course I do, he's Zan and she my closest friend Ti'e'yong" answered Trivain as the king nodded his head "so sorry about that Zan, release the prisoners my friend" ordered the king, the Lucario guard saluted the king as he reached for the keys and unlocked the cell door as Rhen, Welton and Trivain walked out of their cell and stood behind Zan and Ti'e'yong, then Rhen felt a tap on her shoulder and as she turned round she noticed the Lucario guard handing the three gemstones back to her "thank you" said Rhen as she took the gemstones and put them back into her rucksack "I must apologise for that little misunderstanding, how about I repay you by lending you one of my best trooper?" asked the king, "really? That would be great" answered Rhen feeling excited since Forlore is home to the most charming guards "then it shall be done, guards bring Ronfork to me" ordered the king but the Lucario guard just stood there "you honour Ronfork isn't here right now" said the Lucario guard "then where is he?" again asked the king "the last thing I heard from him was that he was standing guard at the outdoor spa" answered the Lucario guard "now why would he be guarding such a place?" wondered the king, "if we may, we shall go and find Ronfork for you" suggested Zan as he looked behind him to see the others nodding their head in agreement "thank you Zan, here present this scroll to him so he clearly understands that he is now with you" instructed the king and handed Zan a brown rolled up scroll with a red ribbon wrapped around it "it shall be done your honour" said Zan as he bowed down at him and left the prison chambers along with the others, shortly after they were now standing on the castle's bridge "ok now, where do you think the outdoor spa is?" wondered Zan "oh that spa, it just behind the castle walls, come on I'll lead you to it" said Rhen and escorted them out of the city of Forlore and began to walk around the castle wall which would take a long time "Rhen, something tells me you're not just going to find Ronfork are you?" asked Zan with suspicion "you got me, I also wanted a relaxing time in there, my body feels tense" laughed Rhen as Welton grew worried hoping he wouldn't catch the Gardevoir changing or worse catching her relaxing in the spa.

(Page62)

After a long tiring walk around the back of Forlore's wall they spotted a lonely house with a tall boxed fence behind it with hot steam emitting from within it, "ahh just smell that sweet aromatic steam" said Rhen as the steam continued to travel up towards the sky "ok, let's split up and look for Ronfork" suggested Zan and then noticed Rhen, Trivain and Ti'e'yong were already in one group "me and the girls will check inside while you two can search around the outside" suggested Rhen and quickly took them inside as they giggled silently to themselves "well we'd better just let them get on with it" said Welton as Zan nodded his head and began to search the nearby trees, after a little talk with the owner of the spa Rhen and the girls were walking down towards a nearby changing room each with a towel over their shoulders "Rhen shouldn't we be helping Zan and Welton?" asked Ti'e'yong as Rhen opened the wooden door "oh would you just relax, since when was the last time we girls did something together for a change?" Rhen asked back, Ti'e'yong just went off without a word as she and the others went inside, after a few minutes they all came out with nothing but a towel wrapped around them "I don't feel comfortable with this, what if the boys decide to continue their search inside?" worried Ti'e'yong "they won't we'll only be in there for a while" answered Rhen and soon they all stopped in front of a square door, without hesitation Rhen slid the door open to reveal an empty luxury spa surrounded by little bamboo pourers "this is so going to feel good" said Trivain as this was her first time in a spa and one by one they all stepped into the spa which reached up the their knees except for Ti'e'yong as she was slightly smaller than the other girls, "oh wow I'm in heaven" said Rhen as she felt the warmth of the water as she sat down "we should do this more often" suggested Trivain sitting right next to Rhen while Ti'e'yong sat on the other end of the spa "what's wrong Ti'e'yong, don't you want to join us?" asked Rhen as Ti'e'yong just sat there with her head tucked in "ah no thanks, I'd just like to think on my own for one second" answered Ti'e'yong as she looked at her hand like flowers underneath the steamy water "oh it's about Zan isn't it?" again asked Rhen in a desperate way as she and Trivain got up and slowly began to walk up to the Roserade "no it's not about Zan" worried Ti'e'yong as she blushed deeply "don't lie to us, see your blushing, you'd better tell us or we'll have to force you to say it" tempted Rhen as Ti'e'yong quickly got up and was about to run out of the spa but then she was captured by Trivain, she struggled to break free but Trivain had a firm grip on her "now then, what can we do to make you spill it" wondered Rhen as she walked up to Ti'e'yong as Trivain stretched her arms outwards "oh I know how about this" said Rhen and began to tickle her from under her arms, Ti'e'yong began to laugh loudly as her nerve systems kicked in, back outside Welton and Zan had just heard Ti'e'yong screaming with laughter from over the fence "those lot are up to no good again aren't they" said Welton as Zan went off without saying a word, "you know I don't get you, your just a plain druid who wields powerful magic and yet never does anything fun in life" again said Welton as he followed behind Zan "well that is how we druids are" answered Zan as they both continued with the search, suddenly they both saw something shining from deep within a bush which then gave off some mysterious snickering "you don't think he's in there do you?" asked a puzzled Welton as Zan lead him behind a tree and looked closely at the bush and noticed to see a Lucario and golden plated armour eyeballing a hole in the fence with a cheeky smile on his face "it's him" moaned Zan.

(Page63)

Zan and Welton decided to just sit and wait to see what Ronfork would do next "some guard he is" said Welton as he continue to watch Ronfork's every move "he hasn't changed at all, what a pervert" groaned Zan, quickly on the other side Rhen continued to torture the poor Roserade until she came out with it "alright, alright I am thinking about Zan ok, is that too much to ask!" shouted Ti'e'yong as her towel almost fell from her upper body and was nearly out of breath "oh I get it now, you've developed a relationship with him because he was very generous to you" said Rhen as Trivain let her go so she could sort herself out "are you saying I'm in love with him? Because I find him more comfortable as a friend" said Ti'e'yong hoping Rhen would just stop "oh sure, a friend who shares his bed with you" replied Rhen as she caught Ti'e'yong off-guard by seeing her face going red "shut up Rhen!" shouted Ti'e'yong as Rhen and Trivain laughed a little, back outside Zan and Welton had overheard the girls conversation and with curiosity Welton looked to the right side of Zan's face as he noticed he was sweating slightly "something wrong?" asked Welton raising an eyebrow "it's nothing, just the steam that's all" concluded Zan as he then noticed Ronfork getting out from his hiding spot and sneaked up to the small hole in the fence, Zan and Welton watched with their eyes squinted as Ronfork kneeled down and poked his eye through the hole "surly the fun got to continue" Ronfork snickered to himself as he gave off a creepy smile when he stared at the Gardevoir wearing nothing but a towel "that's it, I can't stand him eyeballing our girls in there" said an angry Welton "hold it, let's just wait a little longer" suggested Zan as Welton sneaked back behind Zan as they both continued to watch.

After half an hour Rhen and the girls decided that they should head back to Zan and Welton so they can all find Ronfork "well I don't know about you girls but I think my skin can't take much more of this" said Rhen as she got up to reveal her arms and legs sparkling clean which put Ronfork to a fantasies moment "man I'm too embarrassed to even get up" worried Trivain thinking that she was still a bit rough but she was wrong for when she stood up she looked much whiter that she was before "ok that's nice ok now your turn Ti'e'yong" said Rhen as Ti'e'yong nervously stood to reveal her clean leafy skin "this water must be magic or something" wondered Ti'e'yong as she followed the girls back into their changing room, back on the other side Ronfork just stood there on his knees with his head against the fence "god those were some hot girls, but why do I get the feeling that they are not from around here?" said a curious Ronfork "that's because they aren't" said a voice from behind, Ronfork jumped with fright and turned around to see the Xatu and Gallade looking at him with their arms folded "oh umm, how long were you standing there?" worried Ronfork sweating in his golden plated armour "long enough to get you kicked out of the service" answered Welton and walked right up to him and lifted him by the lip of the amour "now hold on, what is the meaning of this" demanded Ronfork as he was trying to reach for his sword but then was magically levitated over towards Zan "oh I think you know, spying on our girls why don't you" replied Welton showing him an angry face "ok Welton I'll take it from here" said Zan, and with one last look at Ronfork Welton dropped him as he landed on his backside "thank you, now then if you don't mind, what are you doing here?" asked Ronfork hoping he could trap Welton and Zan but instead they both looked over Ronfork's head to see the girls heading their way.

(Page64)

Ronfork wondered what Welton and Zan were looking at so he turned round to see Rhen and the girls heading their way "hay Zan, I guess you finely found him!" called Rhen as she, Trivain and Ti'e'yong ran up to greet the perverted Lucario guard, "yes indeed we have, care to introduce yourself?" asked Zan as he push Ronfork up to the girls "certainly, hello there ladies my name is Ronfork and If ever you get into trouble you can always count on me" introduced Ronfork giving them a thumbs up, the girls giggled to each other "well that very kind of you, my name is Rhen" Rhen introduced herself and gave him a curtsey while Ronfork fixed his eyes upon Rhen's body "umm my name is Ti'e'yong, nice to meet you" introduced Ti'e'yong but then noticed that Ronfork wasn't paying attention as he watch Rhen lift her head back up to neutral position, suddenly Ronfork felt his spine shaking when he had a feeling that someone was behind him and soon enough Trivain hugged him from behind "you can call me Trivain, and just so you know I'm a dark type, sweetie" Trivain whispered into Ronfork's ear as her warm breath blew down it, Ronfork broke her hold and stood in front of Rhen with his sword drawn "why have you got this fiend on your team?" asked Ronfork as Trivain walked up and held the end of the sword "come now, surly you wouldn't hurt a gorgeous Absol such as myself" said Trivain and winked at him, Ronfork grumbled and put his sword away "you neck's not worth cutting, but why are you guys here? Can't you see I'm busy spying on... ah I mean studying on things" panicked Ronfork as he didn't want to draw the girls attention "by studying, you mean looking at the parts of a girl's body" said Welton as he noticed all the girls faces gone red "Welton, are you saying that he was spying on us while we were bathing?" asked Rhen as she clicked her knuckles while she glared at Ronfork "no of course not! Now can you guys please just tell me why you are here" worried Ronfork knowing that he was going to get beaten down by Rhen "your king wanted us to give you this" said Zan and handed him the scroll, Ronfork opened the scroll and began to read, after he finished reading he closed his eyes and nodded to himself "well I can't say no to the king, I'd be glad to aid you on this quest" said Ronfork as he looked over his shoulder to see Rhen looking to one side with her arms folded with a moody face on her, Ti'e'yong hiding behind Rhen and Trivain still looking at him very strangely "glad to have you on our team then, you understand as to what we're going through?" asked Zan as Ronfork stepped away from the girls "I already know, just keep those girls away from me" Ronfork whispered to Zan, Zan just ignored him and gather the team round "alright team, times are now wasting, we must head off to Barksap right now" Zan issued out as everyone nodded their heads in agreement and they all began to head out of Forlore and then began to follow the stone path towards Barksap "what were we thinking, bringing a pervert with us" Rhen said to the girls "well that may be, but we need his help to even up this mission" suggested Ti'e'yong "I don't mind him, I think he'd be a handsome guy to have along" said Trivain as she admired Ronfork from behind "how can you like this guy, he's a freak" Rhen said back when Zan turned his head round "is something wrong back there?" asked Zan with suspicion "oh it's nothing" the girls answered back "maybe it's something to do with Ronfork" Welton whispered to him "I'm not surprised, but at least be thankful, with him on our side we can bring this mission to a quicker end, not to mention keeping the girls away from us" replied Zan as they both laughed to themselves as they reached a crossroad.

(Page65)

The team had already remembered this crossroad since they went by it to go to Forlore "the next gemstone should be in here, so long as another one of Trifong's elite demons haven't got here first" said Zan as he looked at his team, "well then lets hurry before Trifong starts making progress" said Rhen as they all followed a beaten path leading towards Barksap.

Barksap was a huge mystical forest that had trees as tall as a watchtower, all around them were colourful leaves falling down on them, "I think I feel comfortable with this place" said Ti'e'yong as she looked up while turning around until she nearly fell over "looks like this place hasn't been invaded by Trifong's demons" said Zan as he noticed a few little Volbeat's and Illumise's floating about doing their usual things, the bug types came in many colours even some with more than one colour, suddenly a green Illumise flew up to Ronfork's face and placed herself on top of Ronfork's helmet "hay did I say you can sit comfortably on me?" said Ronfork and shook the Illumise off which made it mad, "dear me what is with you, they only trying to welcome us" said Rhen as she pointed out her green finger as the Illumise flew over and sat down on it, the Illumise giggled as Rhen tapped her head gently with her other green finger "who goes there?!" said a voice, everyone looked to see a Noctowl perched on a branch nearby to them "did that Noctowl just talk?" questioned Rhen as the Illumise flew up towards it "yes I did, what you never seen one before, you kids today" said the Noctowl as he scratched his wing with his beak when the team walked up to him "well it just that it's very unlikely" again said Rhen as the Noctowl leaned his head with his beady eyes fixed on her "oh sure, now what are you doing in my forest? Non-forest Pokémon aren't allowed in these parts" asked the Noctowl "we're here to claim a gemstone you have kept here for years, would you kindly ask as to where it is?" asked Zan "hoot well I'm afraid you're too late" answered the Noctowl which made everyone a little uneasy "what do you mean?" asked Welton in a grumpy way "why a strange little Eevee came here not so long ago, said that she needed the stone to save her dying grandmother" again answered the Noctowl "what?! Well I can understand that since rumours said that gemstone can heal others" mentioned Rhen "is she still in this forest?" asked Trivain "as a matter of fact, I think she's still down at that damp cave over there" said the Noctowl as he lifted a wing and showing then the way "I fear for her safety, we must find her and bring her back with us" said Ronfork noticing that the others except Trivain weren't paying attention "thank you Mr. Noctowl we'll go see if she is still there" thanked Rhen but then the Noctowl stopped them for one second "oh before you go take this, I don't know if this will come in handy but take it anyway" said the Noctowl as the green Illumise flew up to her house inside a tree and then came back out with a big glass jug filled with light blue liquid and handed it to Rhen "oh thanks, what is it?" asked Rhen as she passed it on to Ti'e'yong who held if firmly "I'm not quite sure, but its best to see for yourselves, well I'd best he off, it's still daylight you know" again said the Noctowl and flew into the Illumise's home and was now roosting comfortably "well we'd best be off, that Eevee is more likely to be in danger" suggested Welton "but hang on a sec, shouldn't we at least see what this jug of liquid does?" asked Ti'e'yong still holding onto it "good point, Ronfork since your new why don't you test it" said Rhen as Ronfork groaned "fine" he said and took the jug from Ti'e'yong's hands and took a sip from it only to find out that it didn't do anything "great, we been had" was Ronfork's answer "well lets be off" said Zan.

(Page66)

Everyone then began to make their way towards the cave which wasn't far and with no surprise there was no sign or any evidence of Trifong's demons "this should be more easier than I thought" laughed Welton as everyone continued to walk quietly "I can't believe that potion was a dud, I was hoping it would turn Ronfork into a Psyduck" moaned Rhen as she watched Ronfork disappointedly as he marched onwards as his golden armour shined "I couldn't care less, if that was a love potion however I'll make sure he lays eyes upon me first" Trivain snickered to herself "what gotten into you? Ever since we introduced ourselves to him you've been on him like a ball and chain put together" Rhen asked suspiciously "it's his looks, with my help I'll make him the perfect Lucario" answered Trivain "not as perfect as my Welton over there" Rhen said right back at her "what did you say about me?" asked Welton "oh nothing, handsome" snicker Rhen as Trivain looked at her with surprise while Welton turn his head to the front and tried to forget what he had heard, soon the team had arrived at the cave which was kind of small but it lead down to an abandon mine "wow do you think it would be a maze down there?" asked Rhen out of curiosity "could be, this cave used to be a mine filled with crystal but no one knew that the miners who worked there never came out" answered Zan "maybe it's Trifong's demon who was behind all this" said Ronfork thinking the obvious "come now, why would Trifong want to get his hands on some plain crystals" said Welton, shortly after their discussion they entered the cave.

Inside was very cold and damp that even a few puddles and some leftover mining tools still remain "what do you think may have happen to them now?" wondered Ti'e'yong as she walked closely by Trivain side, soon they all stopped to see the path divided into three paths with no intention as to where they might lead "looks like we are going to have to take our chances here, ok we will divide ourselves into tree teams and each take a path, if it leads to a dead end meet here, does everyone understand?" issued Zan "we understand!" everyone answered back "ok then, now let's see..." said Zan and began to arrange three teams of two, Zan and Welton, Ti'e'yong and Trivain and Rhen and Ronfork which Rhen was not pleased about "ok now let's be off then" said Zan as he and Welton took the right path as Ti'e'yong and Trivain went down the middle path leaving Rhen and Ronfork behind, "well now, I guess that just leaves me and you to see what's beyond the left path" said Ronfork feeling pleased since he will be tagging with the beautiful young Gardevoir "watch it you stalker, if you do anything I find disturbing I'll tie you up and then..." "And then what? Entertain me for a bit" interrupted Ronfork when he just got a strong slap across the face leaving a mark "you're a disgusting rat, I should just leave you right now" said a angry Rhen "too bad it was under the kings orders for me to tag along, now shall we get going?" said Ronfork with a sly smile on his face "oh shut up before I make you!" shouted Rhen which made Ronfork laugh a little to himself, with a little time wasted Rhen stormed off into the left passageway with Ronfork pacing behind her "don't bother trying to keep up, if you can't take it why not rest and see what happens to you" suggested Rhen as she continued to march down the dark passageway "you're so eager to get yourself into trouble so I can save you, and maybe understand one another" replied Ronfork which put Rhen into shock and immediately pegged it with Ronfork behind.

(Page67)

"whoa slow down there girl, you might fall and hurt yourself" said Ronfork as he slowly began to catch up to her "leave me alone you pervert, I know what you are thinking in that sick mind of yours!" cried Rhen as she slowly began to lose energy and was slowly losing speed "no I mean it, look there's a loose plank of wood dead ahead of you!" Ronfork shouted back and watched to see Rhen trip over the plank of wood and landed flat on her chest while Ronfork looked with a cheesy grin on his face when her gown flipped over her head "nice landing" Ronfork snickered to himself as Rhen got up as she flipped her gown back over her legs, she was covered with mud and was now facing Ronfork with a furious look on her face "you saw it didn't you!" yelled Rhen grinding her teeth together as she went to get her sword out "now now, let's not get too hasty, don't want to make things hard on us" said Ronfork in a teasing way "shut up!!!" roared Rhen as she quickly drawn out her sword and swooped it down only to be blocked quickly by Ronfork's sword which made a load clinging sound as is echoed throughout the cave "nice swing, you'd make a wonderful sidekick" said Ronfork as he kept Rhen's sword locked in the hold "I shall never be your sidekick!" shouted Rhen as she quickly withdrawn her sword and tried to calm herself down by breathing slowly "look I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean to upset you and also accidently looking at you when you fell over" apologised Ronfork which surprised Rhen "ok then, well I'm sorry to for trying to kill you back there" Rhen apologised back, with all that put aside Rhen and Ronfork continued their travel down the long passageway until they came to a stop in front of a very muddy medieval door "that's very unlikely" said a puzzled Ronfork thinking why was there a door deep inside a mine "it sure is, maybe this was where the gemstone was hidden" said Rhen and approached the door and reached her hand towards the latch and lifted it up, with a gentle push the door creaked open to reveal an open cavern and as Rhen and Ronfork walked through the door they both looked ahead of them when they noticed the little Eevee the Noctowl had mentioned just standing in the dead centre of the cavern "hay you there, are you alright?" Rhen asked at one end of the cavern, the Eevee turned round revealing what turned out to be the rose quartz of joyfulness in her paws the Eevee was also sweating a bit "don't worry we're not here to eat you, we're here to help you get out of here" Rhen said calmly hoping the Eevee wouldn't panic and she didn't in fact she just smiled and walked up to them "that's it, what a brave girl you are, and don't worry no one is going to get us" said Ronfork as he slightly bended down to hold onto the little Eevee's paw "maybe I was wrong about you Ronfork" said Rhen when she noticed the Eevee comfortably holding onto Ronfork's paw "really? Why thank you, here give me a high five" said Ronfork with joy but Rhen decided not to and instead he hit the upper part of her chest plate which made Rhen blushed disappointedly "on second thought, you haven't changed at all" said Rhen turning round and walked out the door "hay wait for us" moaned Ronfork and escorted the little Eevee out of the cavern and down the passageway with Rhen close up in front, "the others should be making their way back now let's just hope that they are ok" said Rhen as she checked on the Eevee behind her who continued to smile politely "oh come now Rhen, there's not a demon in sight, clearly this should be a breeze" said Ronfork as his back began to grow with pain but continued to hold her paw, after a long walk they manage to reach the chamber where all three paths would meet "I guess we're first to arrive" said Rhen noticing Welton, Ti'e'yong, Trivain and Zan all emerged out of the shadows and began making their way towards Rhen and Ronfork.

(Page68)

"Well now I take it no one was harmed" said Zan seeing that everyone came out clean from scratches well except for Rhen "and what has happened to you Rhen?" asked Welton who seemed like he wanted to know "oh it's nothing, just a little trip that's all" said Rhen as she gave off a silly grin "well at least your alright, ah I see you found the Eevee, mind if I have a little word with her?" asked Zan, Ronfork nodded his head as he let go of the Eevee's paw and watched her and Zan walked to a corner for a little chat while the other couldn't pass up a little chat "so tell me Rhen, was Ronfork too much for you?" asked Trivain folding her arms and lifting an eyebrow at her "boy I'd wish you'd just leave Ronfork out of this" Rhen said back "don't look at me, Zan made the teams not me, although I didn't mind tagging up with you" said Ronfork hiding a smile as he lowered his head till he got slapped on the helmet by Rhen which she than flapped it around as it began to sting "I guess he has been hard on you then" laughed Trivain as Ti'e'yong stood there silently since she wasn't good at conversations "you want to see how hard it is, why don't you let him tag along with you for a while" suggested Rhen thinking that she had her trapped "I would gladly take you up on that offer" answered Trivain smiling at Ronfork as he took a step back "what's wrong with you? I thought you like teaming up with girls" said Rhen as she began to feel a bit evil "I do, but that's different when it comes to dark types" said Ronfork "she won't bite, we had a deal back over at Vampton" again said Rhen as she watched Trivain walk behind him and quickly hugged him "oh god someone get her off me, she's going to bite me!" panicked Ronfork as Trivain began to tighten her grip, luckily Zan had just finished speaking to the little Eevee and was now wondering what was going on with Ronfork "hay what's happening?!" demanded Zan as Trivain looked while her whole body was over Ronfork's back "oh it's nothing but girl talk Zan" Welton answered as Rhen forgotten that Welton was listening to the whole conversation "ok then, listen our friend here said that her grandmother is currently resting over at the doctors house and since visiting hours are over I guess we have to wait for tomorrow" said Zan as the Eevee looked at the rose quartz she was still holding which made everyone except Zan, Rhen and Ronfork look with interest "look at that cloudy colour, it's pretty" said Ti'e'yong as she walked up to the gemstone to get an even closer look but before she could the Eevee hid the gemstone behind her back "oh now don't worry, I only want to take a closer look" again said Ti'e'yong but the Eevee still refused to show it to her "leave her be for now, it almost sunset and we better find a place to stay for the night" suggested Zan but there was one problem "but we don't have enough money to rent a room for the night" said Rhen as she opened her rucksack and pulled out a small little bag which turned out to be empty "then we'll just have to set up camp here" suggested Ronfork till yet again was again slapped by Rhen only this time on the cheek which made it go red "we got a little girl here who was on her way out" said Rhen and then noticed the Eevee walking up with a little bag filled with gold coins "oh no I couldn't" refused Rhen but the Eevee just ignored her and handed the bag filled with coins over to her "well I guess that's settled, now come on let's head back to Forlore before nightfall" said Zan and lead everyone outside, after having a chat with the Noctowl of Barksap they continued their walk to the crossroad until Rhen stopped and look at some nearby cliffs which is where Riverkeep resided, after that she walked on along with the others to Forlore as the sun began to set over the horizon.

(Page69)

Once they made it back to Forlore they looked up to see the orange sky over their heads "ok clearly there should be an inn somewhere around this city" said Zan as he looked around hoping to find a sign "let go ask those Lucario guards over by that shipping cart, surly they would know" said Rhen and was about to walk over there and ask them when her path was blocked by Ronfork's arm "allow me, I'm one of the king's royal guards" said Ronfork and made his way over to the two Lucario guards who were chatting away happily until they noticed Ronfork approaching them, they all watched Ronfork taking away with the other guards nodding and pointing as they did and shortly after that Ronfork walked back over to the others "so what did they say?" asked Welton "they say there's an inn just near the central plaza" answered Ronfork as all of them began to make their way to the central plaza, they then came to a stop when they noticed a large fountain spewing fresh clean water "well this is no doubt the central plaza, just look at the size of it" said Rhen as she walked over to watch the cool rippling from the water when then all of a sudden she got splashed by Trivain "hay, what was that for?!" shouted Rhen as her face was cold and wet "you looked a bit tired" answered Trivain and was about to be splashed back until Zan interrupted them "now girls, no need for that, the inn just right this way" he said and pointed to a sign saying it was the inn and soon everyone made their way inside.

Inside was nice and cosy the walls were nicely insulated, all around them they couldn't hardly see any cobwebs, and the people around here looked friendly, Zan and everyone else made their way to the reception desk and greeted themselves to the clerk who was a Honchkrow "excuse me sir but we like to rent a night for seven of us?" asked Zan as the clerk lifted his head after reading some paperwork "oh I'm terribly sorry kind sir but we only have four available room" said the clerk as he went over his paperwork again "that's ok, our girls here can have them, how much?" again asked Zan "for these lovely lot, well let's see, youngling are about six gold pieces while over sixteen's nine gold pieces" again said the clerk as Rhen pulled out the little back fill with gold coin and began counting until she had the right amount "here you go thirty gold pieces" said Rhen as she handed them to the clerk and reached under the counter and picked up four keys and handed them to each one of the girls "enjoy your stay" the clerk said kindly "thank you" said the girls as they walked up the stairs with the boys following behind them, on the first floor they looked to see a short corridor with loads of doors on each side "ok let's see if we can find our rooms" said Rhen as she looked at the tag saying the number 12 and began to walk down the corridor looking at the doors until she found it as so did the others, as they unlocked their doors they then noticed and elderly male Shuppet and a old female Misdreavus leaving their room dressed in smart clothing "oh hi there, you looking forward to parade happening tonight?" asked the elderly Shuppet "a parade? I never heard of it" said Rhen "oh you must see it, it's going to be a wonderful night, fireworks and all" suggested the elderly Misdreavus as she and the Shuppet then said goodbye and floated over to the stairs "oh that sound wonderful, I got to get changed" said Rhen and dashed into her room as the door closed behind her "I guess we'll see you lot outside then" said Welton as the girls nodded their heads and entered their room and then locked the doors "couldn't this get any worse, who knows what those girls are planning for us" worried Welton as he and the boys quickly headed outside.

(Page70)

Once outside the boys noticed the it was getting late and already all the houses windows were wide open as people and children looked out of them ready for the parade "I got to say this place sure is active today" said Welton as he looked at the crowd standing on the pavement to get a closer look "It should be, every year we celebrate our victory from that dreaded war 17 years ago" said Ronfork as he looked at all the colourful light strung from one house to another "I see, I guess it a good job that me, my druids and your men fought them off" said Zan when he and the boys then noticed the inn's door opening as out came Rhen, Ti'e'yong, Trivain and the girls all came out in fabulous clothing, Rhen was wearing a glamorous black dress suitable for night outs, Trivain also had the same dress as Rhen only hers was radiant red, and as for Ti'e'yong and the girl they just wore their ordinary clothing "well, how do I look?" Rhen asked Welton as she posed for him, Welton eyes were fixed upon the Gardevoir's new look as he struggled to even say a word "umm wow Rhen, you look... beautiful" said Welton as his face went red while Rhen smiled as she blushed with the outcome "come on Ronfork, you know this was what you wanted" said Trivain as she noticed Ronfork almost drooling until he quickly recomposed himself "I guess so" said Ronfork as he looked at her "what do you mean I guess so?" said Trivain demanding to know "well that dress is a bit too bright don't you think" again said Ronfork which angered Trivain "how dare you, I thought we Dark types look good in red!" shouted Trivain but then realised she had said it too loud so see looked around in case the villagers had heard her but luckily they didn't "ok I apologise, I'm just used to normal ladies" Ronfork pointed out and then noticed Trivain feeling down "so you'd rather take Rhen out rather than me?" said Trivain in a upsetting voice "no I didn't mean that, I'd be happy to take you out" Ronfork said quickly and walked up to her and reached out his hand, Trivain looked up to see the charming golden Lucario guard smiling at her "you really mean it?" sniffed Trivain as she dried her eyes "would I ever leave you all alone in the dumps" said Ronfork and with that answer Trivain held his paw and looked at him cheerfully "aww that was romantic" said Rhen as she then turned round to Welton "well then, would you care to take this beautiful Gardevoir somewhere to pass the time?" Rhen asked Welton but he was too nervous to speak, but when he was about to speak Rhen put her finger on Welton's lips "you don't have to say anything, I can tell from your face" whispered Rhen as Welton nodded and slowly held out his hand as Rhen held it "I guess we'll see you back here then" said Zan as the two lucky couple nodded their heads and headed out admire a few things, Zan and the other girls waved goodbye to them and then Zan faced the two little girls "well I guess that leaves me with you two, so let say we go and find a few fun things to do" said Zan as he couldn't help but feel cheerful as Ti'e'yong and the Eevee looked up at him and smiled "yes that would be great, thank you Zan" Ti'e'yong said as Zan smiled back and soon held the girls hands as he walked off with the girls hand in hand, "I can't wait till I'm older" said Ti'e'yong as she skipped along happily "and why is that may I ask?" asked Zan looking down at her "I'd would just love it if I could find the Pokémon of my dreams who would take me out on a date like this" again said Ti'e'yong as she dreamed of being in that spot "I can guarantee you will have a bright future ahead of you" said Zan as he then looked at the Eevee who was doing the same "indeed a bright future for all of us, well except for me" Zan thought to himself and continued moving.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Once loved, now unconnected 

(Page71)

Rhen and Welton continued hand in hand down the busy street looking for something to do "ok just calm down Welton, its only for today" Welton thought to himself and then spotted a diner just nearby a healthy garden "say Rhen, how about we have a nice dinner with just me and you?" asked Welton wishing he hadn't said that "oh Welton that sound lovely, I'd would gladly take you up on that" replied Rhen as she wouldn't have guess Welton saying that, they both went up to one of the waiters and asked for a table for two "certainly, right this way" said the waiter and lead them to their table which was outside and near the garden "now then, what can we get you on a night like this?" asked the waiter as Rhen and Welton browsed the menu "I'd like to order the spaghetti carbonara with less cheese" said Rhen as she watched Welton still looking at the menu "and I think I'll have the BBQ ribs please" said Welton "excellent choice, and your drinks?" again ask the waiter "give us one of your finest wine, if you please" again said Rhen as the waiter scribbled it all down on his pad "ok one royal blackberry wine coming up" said the waiter as he left them alone, Welton just sat there tapping a rhythm on the table just to past the time while Rhen just stared warmly at him with her hands on her cheeks "so Welton are you and Zan getting alone?" asked Rhen as Welton stopped tapping "oh yes indeed, he's got some powerful magic that even I would like to learn" said Welton as he was caught under Rhen's eyes staring at him "wow that amazing but he doesn't know one magic that you can learn" again said Rhen keeping the conversation going "really? What might that be?" asked Welton feeling proud inside "the magic that brings me closer to you" said Rhen and leaned forward and kissed Welton on the cheek as he blushed heavily "why thank you Rhen, I'll surly remember this" said Welton pretending he was into her "that's just one of many that has yet to come" said Rhen when she noticed the waiter walking towards with a cooler stand in one hand while holding the wine and two glasses in the other hand "here you go, fresh from the garden" said the waiter as he placed the glasses on the table and pulled the cork off the bottle as it gave off a load pop and then poured the dark red wine into their glasses "your food will be on its way shortly, in the meantime enjoy our bestselling wine" said the waiter and placed the bottle into the cooler stand and headed inside, Rhen lifted her glass and took a sip from the freshly cold wine as it swirled around her mouth "oh my, this wine is fabulous, Welton you must try this" said Rhen as her mood was soothed with that first sip so Welton looked at his glass and picked it up and he too took a sip from it and Rhen was right the wine was fabulous "my word they weren't kidding when they say it was their bestselling wine" said Welton as he can still sense the taste inside his mouth "we got to buy a bottle, promise me you will" said Rhen as Welton nodded his head and soon saw the waiter reflection on Welton's glass heading over to them with their food nice and hot "one spaghetti carbonara with less cheese for the fine lady" said the waiter as he place Rhen's food right in front of her along with her and Welton's cutlery "and one BBQ ribs for the lucky gentleman" again said the waiter and placed Welton's food in front of him along with a sharp knife "enjoy your meal" said the waiter "thank you" thanked Rhen and Welton as the waiter went back inside, "this is nice, just me and you all alone on a wonderful night like this" said Rhen as she passed Welton's cutlery over to him "it sure is isn't it, well then lets satisfy ourselves with this fancy food" replied Welton as he and Rhen happily eat away nice and slowly.

(Page72)

Meanwhile Trivain and Ronfork had just left from a different diner and was still looking for something just to pass the time "I can't believe you ordered a roast for your main course" said Trivain as she walked side by side with Ronfork "when you're on patrol you got to be well organised" replied Ronfork as they continued down the street when they noticed Rhen and Welton over at the diner eating away "hay look, there's Rhen and Welton why don't we see how well their doing" suggested Ronfork as Trivain nodded her head and both made their way to the diner, Rhen and Welton were still in the middle of eating their meal until eventually Welton noticed Trivain and Ronfork "oh hay there you two" said Welton as Rhen turned round to see who it was "hello Welton, I see your having a nice time you two" said Ronfork as Welton took a bite from his BBQ ribs " indeed we are, so where have you been?" asked Rhen "oh we just had a quick bite to eat from a different diner, so now we're just having a stroll together" answered Trivain as Ronfork looked at her "well you should try this place next time, they do some great food, not to mention some fabulous wine" suggested Rhen as she showed them the bottle "thanks we'll keep that in mind, well I'll leave you be" said Trivain as she and Ronfork waved goodbye to them as they decided to head into the garden.

The pair began strolling paw in paw down a stone path as they looked at the flowers within the night "you know, I've never been to a garden at night, usually Vampton is so gloomy at night" said Trivain as she then decided to go arm in arm with Ronfork just so she could get close to him "you a charm you know that, I mean I've never seen a dark type who's kind and gentle such as yourself" said Ronfork as Trivain blushed warmly and rested her head on top of Ronfork's golden shoulder pad as they continued walking, soon Ronfork spotted a round, white wooden gazebo surrounded by roses "hmm may as well take it to the next level" Ronfork thought to himself as he and Trivain walked off the path and along the grass towards the gazebo, once under it Ronfork sat down with Trivain lying on his side as smiled warmly and looked at the Lucario knight's face "see, isn't this perfect, much better than what Rhen and Welton are doing" whispered Trivain when she noticed Ronfork was looking for something and after a second hiding his head he got up and turned round to Trivain as she then noticed a rose in Ronfork's mouth "would you care to dance?" proposed Ronfork taking the rose out of his mouth and held it with his paw while reaching his other paw out towards Trivain, Trivain smiled and took Ronfork's paw as she got up from her seat "I would gladly accept" answered Trivain as they both began to dance slowly under the gazebo like it was a ballroom, after a few twirls and spins together Ronfork finished it off by lowering her down nearly touching the ground "you dance well" said Ronfork as Trivain took his rose from his mouth and placed it in hers "so do you, shall we continue?" said Trivain as Ronfork lifted her back up and continued dancing with Trivain close to him, after that they both sat back down as Trivain laid her head on Ronfork's lap "you know, I think I want to spend my whole life just to be with you" said Trivain as Ronfork stroked her white furry head "that very generous of you, I promise we will get to know each other a lot more" said Ronfork as he looked down at her as she lifted her head and smiled at him and then snuggled her head back on Ronfork's lap "my research is complete" Ronfork smiled to himself and nodded off.

(Page73)

On the opposite side of town Zan and the girls were still looking for something to pass the time "there's got to be something that me and the girls can enjoy" Zan said to himself as he looked at the girls looking a bit sad "hay, what's wrong" Zan asked "we've been walking for too long, can we take a break somewhere" asked Ti'e'yong as her little legs began to ache "don't worry we'll find something" he promised and then heard what turned out to be a group of young Pokémon laughing and clapping so without hesitation Zan took the girls hand and made their way towards the source of the noise, once they found the source they all looked to see a bunch of Pokémon sitting down on the cold pavement watching a Slowking magician performing several magic tricks that wowed them all "oh a magic show, I love these" said Ti'e'yong with excitement and pulled Zan toward the cheerful Pokémon with the little Eevee still holing Zan's wing, Ti'e'yong and the little Eevee carefully moved around the Pokémon as they moved their heads just to see the magician and eventually the girls managed to get a front row seat and looked up as the magician continued with the show "and for my next trick, I shall make a Buneary come out of my hat" said the Slowking magician as he removed the black top hat off from his head showing his shell and placed it magical in midair and then wiggled his fingers over it "mumbo jumbo!" he chanted and then a cute fluffy Buneary poked its nose out from the hat as the children awwed at its fluffiness when then all of a sudden the Buneary jumped out of the hat and landed on Ti'e'yong's lap as she raised her arms up in surprise "well hello there cutie" giggled Ti'e'yong as she stroked the Buneary fluffy ears until she noticed the other Pokémon shifting their backsides towards her just so they can pet the Buneary too, Zan couldn't help but stare at the Pokémon all scrunched together as they took it in turns to stroke the Buneary, the Slowking magician scratched his shell and then looked towards Zan as he shrugged his shoulders in reply "kids, what are you going to do with them" gestured Zan as the magician smiled in agreement and then insisted him to come up onto the stage since he was a druid after all, the Pokémon then looked to see the magician towering over them as smiled down at them and carefully picked up the Buneary and placed it in the hat which still hovered in midair "everyone say goodbye to Mr. Buneary" said the magician as he hovered his hands over the rabbit "bye Mr. Buneary" waved all the young Pokémon as the magician wiggled his fingers and in an instant the Buneary vanished in a puff of smoke and then placed the hat back over his shell "now you are in for a treat, what I have here is a druid" said the Slowking magician as Zan waved at the Pokémon "what's a druid?" asked a Starly from the back "it's best if you watch and find out" suggested Zan as the magician nodded his head and stepped aside, the Pokémon watched with interest as Zan closed his eyes and held out his wing in a way like he was offering something and suddenly a big ball of golden light appeared in front of them and after that he began to move his wings in different angles as the ball of light began to morph into many animal shapes which amazed the children "heh you haven't seen anything yet, watch this" said Zan enjoying himself as he summoned more balls of golden light in front of him, he then levitated them above his head as it span madly above him and after a few seconds he forced the balls up high in the sky as they dimmed out and then lit the sky up with an outstanding fireworks display, the young Pokémon were overwhelmed with excitement and in an instant applauded Zan once the show had come to an end "thank you, you've been a wonderful audience" thanked Zan as he and the Slowking magician bowed at the young children.

(Page74)

After having their spectacular meal and noticing Zan's firework display from the other side of town Rhen and Welton were now ready to leave "tell me Welton, did that fill you up?" asked Rhen as Welton smiled back at her "it sure did, and now I think a walk down the park is the best option to straighten this out" replied Welton as the waiter came to their table to collect the plates "can we also have the bill please" asked Rhen as the waiter showed them a kind smile "I think our management won't mind letting you two off free of charge, after all your here to have a wonderful time" said the waiter as this surprised Rhen "really? But that food looked awfully expensive" again said Rhen as the waiter replied them by shaking his head sideway "don't worry, we got plenty of money to keep this diner going, please go off on your date oh and keep the bottle" said the waiter as he picked up the bottle of wine and pulled out a clean cork out from his pocket and squeezed it in "you really mean it?" again asked Rhen thinking it was a joke "no I insist take it" answered the waiter and handed the bottle to Rhen "thank you so much" thanked Rhen as she shaken the waiter's hand "you take care now, and feel free to come by our place in the morning, we serve some marvellous breakfast" suggested the waiter "ok will do" waved Rhen and Welton as they headed over to the garden.

Rhen and Welton continued walking hand in hand as they walked alone the stone path "this place is wonderful" smiled Rhen as she looked around making out a few flowers next to them when then all of a sudden she spotted two shadowy shapes sitting down in a nearby gazebo, Rhen squinted her eyes and noticed Ronfork smiling there with Trivain laying her head upon his lap from there Rhen tapped Welton's left shoulder as he turned round to see what was up "look over there" was all that Rhen said to convince him to look and then smiled at the sight and then turned round to Rhen only to change his smile into a devilish smirk as Welton soon understood what she had in mind, as soon as Ronfork closed his eyes Rhen snuck under the gazebo and quietly sat on the other side of Ronfork while Welton hid behind the gazebo snickering to himself as very slowly Rhen shifted away from Ronfork to make room for what she was going to do, then taking her time she slowly lowered her head down onto a little space on Ronfork's lap and as her head touched the cold plated armour Ronfork felt confused when he felt something on his lap, he opened his eyes only to lift his arms up in the air with shock and let out a little yell which woke Trivain up in an instant only to have her eyes widen at the sight of the Gardevoir lifting her head up and faced to spooked up pair, Welton fell backward bursting with laughter as Trivain and Ronfork looked out from behind the gazebo to see the Gallade laughing on the grass "ok that's quite enough now" snarled Ronfork as Trivain tried to comfort him "oh did we got you good, you've should've seen the look on your faces" laughed Rhen as the pair was not amused "you do know you're going to regret this" warned Trivain as she sat there with both paws on Ronfork's shoulder pads "I don't care, your faces were all I needed to see" Rhen continued laughing as she walked over to Welton and lifted him onto his feet and ceased laughing "come on my lady, let's leave these two out of our reach" said Ronfork as he took Trivain's paw and left the couple alone with the gazebo, as soon as they were out of sight she snatched Welton's hand and took him under the gazebo "what more do you want from me?" asked Welton as Rhen sat him down fast.

(Page75)

Welton soon got his answer as Rhen straighten her gown out and sat comfortably on Welton's lap "you're a Gardevoir of many things" said Welton as he struggled to comfort himself with Rhen's chest horn resting against his back "hold me Welton" asked Rhen kindly and as he was told he slowly wrapped his arms around her as he felt at ease embracing her and very soon Rhen thought this was a perfect time to again tell Welton again how much she cares for him "Welton there been something I've been wanting to tell you for sometime" said Rhen as she looked up at Welton revealing a soothing warm smile "didn't you ask about this already?" said a now worried Welton knowing what she was going to say "please just hear me out, please" said Rhen as her smile slowly fell "I'm sorry, please tell me, what is it you want to tell me?" apologises Welton as Rhen turned round and wrapped her arms and legs around him and then stared deeply into Welton's eyes as this began to make Welton very scared, "Welton, we been on this quest for some time now, and every time I look at you in and out of battle you make me feel safe in your arms, you are quite an interesting type and that's what makes me happy" explained Rhen as she placed one hand on Welton's cheek and rubbed the side of him gently, Welton began to feel very strange something he never felt before, he began quivering with anxiety while his body temperature rise tremendously as Rhen body pressed against his "Rhen what are you doing?" worried Welton as Rhen lifted his head towards hers "you have a gorgeous face Welton, I think you and I will get along fast" giggled Rhen as her warm breath brushed by Welton's face "please Rhen, don't ignore my question, just say it..." before Welton could finish his sentence Rhen pressed her green finger on his lips "not another word" whispered Rhen and soon Welton was about to experience something he'd never been given, Rhen gave Welton another look in the eyes of her closest friend and tighten her hold on him and then without a moment too soon Rhen kissed him on the lips and held him there in that position for a few seconds until Welton couldn't take it anymore and launched himself from his seat as Rhen was thrown from one side and landed on the left seat of the gazebo and then set her sights on Welton with fright as he stood there with his head down "Welton, I'm, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" apologized Rhen but it didn't do any good for Welton was now staring down at her in a panting way "you just won't stop won't you, for your information I suggest you take Ronfork out instead, goodbye!" shouted Welton and took off from the gazebo and quickly left the garden, Rhen just sat there for a few seconds as tears began to pour down her face and then gave out a tremendous outburst of sorrow as loads more tears gushed out of her eyes, she continued like this for over five minutes and was soon slowly recomposing herself but her heart was still shattered as her and Welton's date was ruined "but why, I, I thought Welton was really looking forward to that moment, but now, now is all over, I'll never befriend Welton again, I think I may as well go..." sniffed Rhen when all of a sudden she saw Zan and the girls heading her way, when Rhen knew it was them she ran to them and before Zan could say anything Rhen fell towards him and wrapped her arms round him as tears returned and again wept down her face "Rhen what's the matter, and where's Welton?" asked Zan as he stroked her back easing her sadness "it's, it's Welton, he, he left me" sniffed Rhen as her tears dripped from her chin and landed on Zan's robes, Zan didn't know how to resolve it so he and the girls decided to leave.

(Page76)

As Zan, Rhen and the girls made it back to the central plaza the girls noticed Trivain and Ronfork heading there way "hay you made it the parade is about to..." said Trivain when she just watched them walk right pass them without a word "what's with them all of a sudden, and where's Welton?" said an angered Trivain while Ronfork sort of knew what was going on, Zan made a stop at the Forlore's inn and asked Ti'e'yong and the Eevee to take care of Rhen "and what about you?" asked Ti'e'yong while holding Rhen's hand as she was still feeling heartbroken "I'm going to have a word with Welton, I might me a little late for the parade" replied Zan and marched off down the street "I hope he can make things work out" worried Rhen and walked with the girls inside the inn and up to her bedroom.

"Welton where are you, we need to talk!" Zan called out drawing attention around him, he had already searched the north, east and south sides of Forlore and was certain he would find him here on the west side "I know your here Welton, no use hiding!" again Zan called out but there was no answer only more attention drawn from the crowd nearby, but then someone caught his eye as Zan looked towards a tavern to his right and noticed Welton leaving the front door and walked away without noticing Zan behind him "stop right there Welton!" shouted Zan and charged towards him as Welton turned around to spot the Xatu druid running towards him in a way like he was about to attack him so he quickly turned round and did his best to run away for him but to no use Zan was gaining on him, after running around having no idea where he was going Welton ended up at the central plaza but before he could run around the fountain Zan grabbed him as they both ended up diving into the reservoir as the nearby crowd looked with shook "what the hell do you want!" said a wet yet angered Welton "I want you to apologize to Rhen for what you did back there!" Zan shouted back as he lifted Welton up by the robe's collar "I didn't hurt her, my reaction to her was too much!" again Welton shouted back "still you could at least apologized!" Zan shouted one more time and thrown Welton back into the fountain's reservoir "ok you ask for it!" roared Welton getting up and quickly landed an unexpected blow to Zan face as he fell out of the reservoir and quickly got back up "so be it, I'll make you apologize!" yelled Zan and rushed in and punched back sending Welton backwards a bit, the crowd became horrified as small yells lit up the street which alerted Rhen and the girls "what's going on out there?" wondered Rhen as she quickly looked out from the balcony to only look in fright as Welton and Zan continued their fight in front of everyone "you two please stop this!" Rhen called down but to no use Welton and Zan continued throwing punches one by one, "right I've had just about enough with you!" shouted Welton and drawn out his staff and began to charge it with strange dark magic and without a moment of delay he cast a dark magic pulse as it swept out across the plaza, Zan hoped to block it by using his light magic as a shield but it wasn't enough for the dark magic pulse shattered right through it and impacted Zan as he yelled with pain and fell forward colliding onto the hard pavement "Zan!!!" the girls cried out, as soon as Welton noticed the girls watching him a group of Lucario guards grabbed him from behind and arrested him "you have to right to remain silent!" barked one of the guards and took Welton away "quick you two go and attend to Zan while I go and straighten this out" ordered Rhen as they all sprang into action.

(Page77)

The crowd looked with dread as Zan laid helplessly on the stone path that is until Ti'e'yong and the Eevee arrived to help "Zan are you alright say something anything!" cried Ti'e'yong and was relieved when Zan groaned and lifted his head up "oh my head, that was some powerful magic back there" said Zan weakly "Zan hang in there, we're going to get help" said Ti'e'yong as she got up while the Eevee held Zan's head upright "is there a medic in the crowd?!" demanded Ti'e'yong and looked around as the crowd looked to each other until there was an answer "right here" said a feminine voice, Ti'e'yong looked to her left and saw a fine Blissy dashing up to them wearing a dark blue dress and crouched down at Zan to inspect the damage "hmm no sign of any major damages, although his body is paralyzed from that attack" informed the female Blissy "so is he going to be alright?" asked a worried Ti'e'yong "I'm afraid I can't do anything about it, but if you go to the fortune teller's place I'm sure the owner might know something" suggested the Blissy "ok then" replied Ti'e'yong and tried to lift Zan up but it was no use for he was too heavy for her to carry "here I'll help you" said the Blissy and lifted him up and hung his left wing around her while Ti'e'yong held his right "thank you" said Ti'e'yong as she tried to keep Zan suspended and very slowly took him towards Jane's fortune telling shop.

Meanwhile Rhen was following the Lucario guards who had Welton still tightly in their grasp as they made their way to the king's castle "I can't believe he would do such a thing, I should turn away from him right now, but I got to make up for my hasty actions I did back there" Rhen thought to herself as she watch the guards take Welton through the front door as Rhen slowly walked along the bridge towards it until she was stopped by the two Lucario guards guarding the front door "is there something you want to tell us?" asked one of the guards "umm yes there is, can you let me in so I can speak to the prisoner that your men had just taken in?" Rhen asked back but all she got was the guards shaking their heads from side to side "sorry no can do my lady" said the other guard as Rhen lowered her head as she turned away and headed back but then as she lifted her head she saw Ronfork and Trivain standing there at one end of the bridge "hay Rhen, what are you doing here, the parade's about to begin" said Ronfork feeling puzzled "I wanted to enter the castle so I can apologize to Welton who is now been taken prisoner" replied Rhen as she looked over her shoulder to see the two guards standing their post "he's been taken in?!" said a surprised Trivain "yes, he had a big fight with Zan and ended up beating him using some powerful dark magic" explained Rhen and made the pair more worried "in that case then, I'll ask the guards to let you in" suggested Ronfork "oh thank you" said Rhen and followed them back over to the front door "ah Ronfork I take it you want to see the prisoner?" asked the guard as he noticed Rhen standing nervously next to Ronfork "indeed, my friends would also like to see the prisoner" replied Ronfork as the guards nodded and went to open the door "thank you" said Ronfork as they entered the castle while the guards closed the doors, even when it was dark outside inside was still bright as day "the prison ward should be this way" said Ronfork pointing to a spiral staircase to the right leading downwards "I'm sure Welton didn't mean to hurt Zan" said Rhen in worry "if he did then I'm afraid it doesn't look good for our team" replied Trivain which scared Rhen, she didn't want to lose her only love on the team for all her life as she know it.

(Page78)

Rhen, Ronfork and Trivain carefully made their way down the spiral staircase that lead to the gloomy prison ward "they could at least warm this place up a bit" suggested Rhen as she and the others reached the bottom and made their way down the corridor looking at the empty cell on both sides "tell me about it, I would've caught a cold if I'd stay there any longed" said Trivain and was told to stop by Ronfork which made the girls look over his arm to see the Lucario guards gathering at one cell which turned out to be Welton's cell "ah Ronfork, I take it your heard the news?" said one of the guards as the others tuned round to him "yes I have and I would like to have a word with him, alone with us if you please" Ronfork said back "it shall be done, you heard him let get back out on patrol" ordered the guard as he lead his troop out of the prison ward, Welton suddenly heard soft footsteps heading his way so he got up to see who it was and he was surprised to see Ronfork and Trivain while feeling guilty when he also noticed Rhen by their side "what bring you here?" asked Welton with sorrow "we heard what you did, Rhen told us all about it and I think you should apologize for what you did to Zan" answered Ronfork but Welton couldn't come right out with it instead he sat down on a old suspended bench and lowered his head "I couldn't help it, he looked like he was going to attack me, and he did" mumbled Welton as they all shook their heads side to side "no you're wrong, he wanted to stop you so you can apologize to Rhen here" again said Ronfork but to still no use the gloomy Welton still sat there "maybe I should talk to him, you have the keys?" asked Rhen, Ronfork nodded his head and reached down to his belt a took the ring of keys from around it and inserted then twisted the key into the lock until there was a loud clunk as the metal bars opened letting Rhen inside "Welton it's me, can we talk just to ourselves?" asked Rhen as she took a seat next to Welton "why do you still care for me, didn't you see what I've done to Zan, I'm a monster" said Welton as Rhen saw tears running down his face "you're not a monster, listen I think I understand how you feel" again said Rhen as she reached up and dried Welton's eyes "you do?" sniffed Welton as he felt Rhen's soft green finger dabbing on the bottom of his eye "yes, you see I heard that you're shy, but don't get me wrong because I know it's natural for your age, but look into my eyes and tell me, will you no longer be scared when you are by our side?" asked Rhen as she turned Welton's face towards hers, Welton didn't know what to say her eyes were gazing deeply into his in a way that she wanted to help him so instead of an answer he slowly wrapped his arms around Rhen as they both tightly embraced each other " you won't be scared anymore?" Rhen asked one more time "I won't, and that's a promise" sniffed Welton as Rhen patted his back gently like if he was her younger brother "I'm so happy for them Ronfork" said Trivain as she looked at the pair still holding one another "I think Welton has finely forgiven her, so I guess we can spare him the sentence" replied Ronfork and went to open the bars "come on you two, we got a night to enjoy" said Ronfork as Rhen and Welton let go of each other and headed out the cell "are you really letting me off, even when I harmed a druid?" said a puzzled Welton "as long as you forgive Zan when we meet him, then your free from charges" replied Ronfork as he looked at Rhen who then held Welton's hand "thank you" she said and smiled at Welton as he smiled back "it won't happen again" replied Welton as Ronfork and Trivain held each other's paws and made their way out of the prison ward and then out of the castle.

(Page79)

After leaving the castle Rhen, Welton, Trivain and Ronfork made their way back to the central plaza "where do you think Zan has been taken in to rest?" asked Rhen "hay you lot!" called a feminine voice, they all looked the their left and saw the same Blissy medic that Ti'e'yong had met "are you here looking for Zan?" asked the Blissy almost out of breath "yes as a matter of fact we are, why do you know where he is?" Rhen asked back "yes I do, come this way please" replied the Blissy and lead them towards Jane's fortune telling shop, "you sure this is the right place, I don't think he'll get much help in there" said a puzzled Ronfork looking at the rather old looking house "of course this is the place, says here that another druid owns this shop" the Blissy said back "another druid? I wonder who could it be" said Rhen and thanked the Blissy as she lead the others into the fortune telling shop.

Once inside the main room was empty and even the candles had been blown out "perhaps we we're too late" said Ronfork but then realised he was wrong when they all heard what sounded like Zan moaning slightly in pain, they all walked round the table and entered a door in the back which revealed Zan lying on a bed with the druid standing beside him with her hands hovering over his chest while Ti'e'yong and the Eevee sat on little stools at one end of the small room waiting to see if Zan would get any better that is until they noticed the others entering the room "oh hello Rhen are you feeling any better?" asked Ti'e'yong as she got off her stool and stood in front of them "I'm feeling better now thank you, and I think you could say the same to Welton" thanked Rhen as Welton walked over to druid to see who is was and it turned out to be quite a shock to him "Jane?!" asked Welton, they all looked to see the druid turn around to reveal her face which indeed it was Bellossom Jane "hello Welton, I see you came to your senses" greeted Jane as she looked at Rhen who waved politely at her "long time no see Jane" smiled Rhen "indeed it has, now I take it your here to see how Zan's doing?" questioned Jane as she turned round quickly when she sensed Zan's powers returning as he then opened his eyes to see everyone heads looking down at him "oh did I miss a party or something?" joked Zan as he sat up and greeted them all with open arms well except for Welton "hay Zan, are you going to be ok" worried Welton knowing that he did some real damage to him back there "your powers proved to be quite strong that even I couldn't bested it, but no matter since I'm going to be in tip-top shape in a few hours" replied Zan as he noticed Welton looking at him in a serious way "listen Zan, I'm truly sorry for harming you back there, I was under so much pressure that I couldn't control myself, I already forgive Rhen for what I did over at the garden, and so I say it again, I'm truly sorry for what I have done" apologized Welton and looked with happiness as Zan smiled and nodded his head "I am thankful that you came through it in the end, and I'm also happy that you forgive Rhen, now can you please help me up?" asked Zan, Welton nodded his head and held his hand as he lifted Zan off from the bed and onto his feet "thank you Jane for making Zan well again" thanked Welton as Jane nodded to him "just be sure you won't do that again, I can't afford to be the only druid in the coast, now I do believe the parade is about to begin, hurry now" said Jane happily as she watch everyone slowly made their way out of the fortune telling shop and back to the central plaza "well everything is back where it should be" chuckled Zan as they heard the crowd nearby.

(Page80)

When they all arrived at the central plaza they all looked with joy to see hundreds of Pokémon cheering on the sides as the parade marched down the road with dancers, jugglers, percussion groups and many others Pokémon "phew we made it just in time" said Rhen as they all quickly got off the road and blended with the crowd to watch the ongoing parade "I can't see" whined Ti'e'yong jumping up to try and get a glance of the parade even the Eevee was doing the same "here let me help you" said Welton and got down and lifted Ti'e'yong up onto his shoulders as Ti'e'yong felt much happier since she hasn't been given one for quite a while "hay there why don't you get on mine?" Ronfork asked the Eevee and watched her lift her arms up as Ronfork then lifted her up onto his shoulders "look at our boys, having fun with the little one's" Rhen nudged Trivain "don't worry, soon it'll be our turn" Trivain nudged her back and turned her sights back to the parade.

As soon as the last set of Pokémon in the parade had marched by they then noticed a fireworks display going off over by the gardens "oh wow, look at all the colours" said a jolly Ti'e'yong still sitting on top of Welton's aching shoulders "I agree, but this isn't the perfect view" said Rhen as the surrounding building slightly blocked their view "hay follow me, I know a great spot" suggested Ronfork and lead them out of the central plaza which made Rhen and the others curious "you sure, looks to me your trying to find the worst spot ever" said Rhen "trust me, you'll be thanking me soon" replied Ronfork and then stopped at a church "a church?" said a puzzled Welton as he looked as Ronfork opened the wooden doors "hurry, to the bell tower" ordered Ronfork, they all realised what Ronfork was getting at so they quickly dashed inside and made their way up a spiral staircase like a pack of elephants, once they made it to the top they quickly looked outside and was amazed to see the whole fireworks lighting the sky "oh wow, it's perfect" said Ti'e'yong as everyone else took a look at the ongoing fireworks "you did a wonderful job finding this place" thanked Trivain and leaned over Ronfork's left arm as she held his right paw and relaxed herself "whatever make you swing that way, then I'm ok" Ronfork laughed silently as he then noticed Rhen doing the same to Welton although Ronfork was thinking he was going to do the same as to what he did back over the garden but instead he wrapped his right arm under her shoulder "you're not going to freak out are you?" snickered Ronfork looking at the reformed couple "I promised her" answered Welton and rested Rhen's head upon his left shoulder and continued watching the radiant red, blue, and green lights emitted from the firework, after the finale they all applaud happily "I can say that this was a magical moment for all of us" said Zan as he looked at Ronfork and Trivain smiling at each over and then looked at Rhen and Welton as they stared into each other's eye "I'll never forget this day" said Welton as Rhen smiled warmly at him "I believe you won't, you made me very happy, even after that little accident" giggled Rhen and kissed Welton on the cheek as he slightly blushed "Rhen and Welton sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g" sang Ti'e'yong as everyone laughed "ok I think we all had our bit of fun together, but now I think it's time for you girls to head off to bed" suggested Zan as everyone moaned but agreed anyway "not just us, your coming with us" said Rhen as the boys faced went red "what, but we can't" panicked Welton "you can, and you will now come on big boys" grinned Trivain and dragged them all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Trick or be tricked 

(Page81)

After dragging the three boys back over to the inn Trivain began to explain some things "ok you all know that you paid for us four girls to stay at the inn correct, well while you were waiting outside for us we booked you three to sleep with us girls" "that's right" continued Rhen, "You lucky boys will be sharing beds with us, Ronfork will sleep with Trivain, Zan will sleep with Ti'e'yong and the young Eevee and you Welton, will be sleeping with me" finished Rhen swooning to the fact of having her closest friend spend the night together, Before the boys could say anything else Rhen and Trivain quickly grabbed their closest friends and pulled them into their rooms leaving Zan with Ti'e'yong and the Eevee "are you going to do the same to me?" said Zan laughing quietly to himself, "no, why would I want to do that?" asked Ti'e'yong "oh nothing I was just joking, ok I think we better get some sleep" replied Zan as he borrowed Ti'e'yong's keys to her room and unlocked the door for them to enter, "just a note, I don't want to be waken too early, I need my mind fixed for me to use my magic" mentioned Zan as he looked around to find a place to sleep "don't worry, maybe if you sleep with me tonight I won't disturb you, I feel safe when you're nearby" said Ti'e'yong making Zan slightly at ease, "why thank you Ti'e'yong for those kind words, but what about our little friend here?" asked Zan, we'll just move these two beds together" suggested Ti'e'yong "very well than let's do it" said Zan as they all helped with moving the beds together.

Inside Rhen's bedroom Welton even though he was getting used to being close to Rhen was still feeling nervous "what's wrong Welton you haven't moved from that spot ever since we got in here" said Rhen looking over her shoulder as she opened her wardrobe for something to wear to bed "oh it's nothing really" answered Welton as he watch Rhen turned to her front to find her nightgown she purchase from the shop hanging on the rack, she took the red chequered nightgown and without warning she striped down to her underwear and pulled the gown over her head, "great I forgot to loosen the button, Welton help me here for a sec" asked Rhen as she managed to get her purple arms through the sleeves,Welton made his way to Rhen and turned her towards him as he undone her button and when the first button was undone Rhen's head popped out of the gown "aww that much better... you sure nothing's the matter?" again asked Rhen raising an eyebrow when she noticed Welton's face sweating a bit "oh nothing it's just a bit hot in here that's all" answered Welton and then looked with fear as Rhen was giving him a creepy smile, "those robes do look like they can absorb quite a heat" said Rhen and lunged at Welton as they fell on the bed "hay, what are you doing!" shouted Welton as he began to sweat a whole lot more "we're going to play a dress up game and you're the victim" laughed Rhen as she grabbed Welton's blue chequered night clothes from the side of the bed and began to yank Welton's robes off, with a successful attempt she shoved him into his night clothes and allowed him to lay down on his bed "let's not be too hasty next time" said a traumatised Welton as he then watch Rhen get under the duvet with him "don't have to, I can see you already had enough fun for one day" giggled Rhen as she snuggled even closer to Welton making him even more comfortable even when Welton wanted to refuse, very soon after putting his worries behind Welton fell to sleep with Rhen body pressed against him and her arms wrapped softly round his chest.

(Page82)

The next morning Rhen was woken up by the sound of the church bell ringing from a distance "well now I've couldn't have asked for a more relaxing sleep" said Rhen as she gave a big stretch from her bed and then turned towards his handsome Gallade wizard "rise and shine sleepy head, we got another big day ahead of us" said Rhen rocking Welton from side to side, very slowly Welton stretched his arms as his eye open to see his Gardevoir by his side "oh morning already?" yawned Welton as he sat up "well it like nine in the morning, it's best if we don't keep the others waiting" again said Rhen looking out the window to see sun shining brightly above the town of Forlore "I guess your right there, ok let me get change" said Welton getting out of bed and grabbed a hold of his previously worn robes, "do you even wash that?" asked Rhen looking at the blue robes that were stained "oh nothing more than a good old magic trick would do the trick" replied Welton and held his robes in front of him and began to channel white sparkling magic through his arms and in an instant there was a bright flash which lit up the whole room, even the Pokémon outside the inn noticed the white light beaming from the window, when the light dimmed out Rhen lowered her arm covering her face to see Welton in his robes which looked like it was completely brand new "amazing, you think you can do that with my armour?" asked Rhen as she held her armour that had a few dents and scratched all over the plates in front of her "it would be my pleasure to help you" answered Welton and again channelled the same white magic one last time and then let out another bright flash which again made the Pokémon outside look with curiosity, after the light dimmed out once more Welton looked with a smile on his face to see Rhen back into her armour that was clean and completely scratch free "this ought to save time scrubbing them" said a pleased Rhen and twirled once for the thrill of being in clean clothes again, "you like it then?" asked Welton as Rhen turned and faced Welton "yes, thanks to you" answered Rhen and stepped towards him and gently embraced him, "well then I'm glad I have saved you back over at Riverkeep" said Welton as he wrapped his arms around Rhen until she pull Welton softly away with a worried look on her face "what's wrong?" asked Welton, "I haven't gone back to Riverkeep for a long time, I'm worried that my parents may be out there looking for me" said Rhen and then felt Welton's hand on her shoulder "then I think we better make our way there and let you return to your parents" suggested Welton, "You will do that? Oh thank you Welton, you are most generous" thanked Rhen and threw herself into Welton's arms and kissed him on the cheek "ok then, when you are ready we'll gather the others and then set out" suggested Welton until he noticed the nearby door swung open with Zan and Ti'e'yong standing there with a worried look on both of their faces, "has something bad just happened in your bedroom?" asked Welton looking over Rhen's shoulder "as a matter of fact there is, the Eevee we saved has gone missing, Trifong must've knew she had the gemstone with her" said Zan, Welton quickly lowered Rhen back down on her feet and brushed past Ti'e'yong and Zan as he made his way to their bedroom only to see an messy joined bed "It could be possible" Welton called out to them as Rhen, Zan, Ti'e'yong and who had just gotten themselves dress Trivain and Ronfork entered the room to see Welton pointing to an open window as the curtain flowed towards them by the gentle breeze, "if we move quickly we may be able to track them down" suggested Ronfork as he gave out a yawn "ok then let us make haste" issued Welton as they all geared up and headed out.

(Page83)

They all quickly made their way down the stairs and out the door completely forgetting to return the keys to the owner and as they stood out in the open they all didn't know where to start "ok then, how are we going to do this?" wondered Welton as he began to think to himself until Zan came up with a suggestion, "Well they would probable make their way to the diamond of stars which is just over in Mt Diamond just near Riverkeep" suggested Zan which made Rhen desperate to return to Riverkeep "then we better get a move on" said Rhen as she and the rest was rearing to go.

After a long sprint from Forlore they ended up at the crossroad that lead to Barksap and Mt Diamond but knowing where to go they all took the left path and headed on, "dang I don't see them or the Eevee" panted Rhen as she stabled herself by placing her hands on her knees inhaling and exhaling, they all had made it to Mt Diamond, "we can't give up now, the alter is just up there" said Zan and pointed to what appeared to be another alter right next to a flowing waterfall and to get to it they had to scale a rocky path and a series of cave that were dotted high and low, "Surly there must be a simple way than this" said Ti'e'yong as she fell on her rear completely out of breath "we could try splitting up and each take a cave and see where it leads" suggested Trivain, "fair enough, Trivain and Ronfork take whatever cave you like, the same goes for you two as well" issued Zan looking towards Rhen and Welton who helped her on her feet "and what about you and Ti'e'yong?" asked Welton "I'll stay here with Ti'e'yong since she used up too much energy, but we'll be keeping a sharp eye out for anything suspicious" answered Zan as he knelled down besides Ti'e'yong and wrapped one wing round her back, "ok be careful while we're in the caves" said Welton and lifted Rhen on his back just to save her walking and made his way to a cave far ahead that was almost blocked by a small heap of rubble, as soon as Rhen and Welton disappeared into the darkness of the cave Trivain and Ronfork made their way to a cave they had just spotted behind a waterfall, "we won't be long" Trivain called out to Zan as she and Ronfork ran under the waterfall's ark and into the hidden cave "I want to help too" moaned Ti'e'yong feeling left out "you are, we're supposed to be on the lookout for anything strange" Zan said back to her, after finishing his sentence Ti'e'yong wished Fu-fu will come to keep her occupied and by the minute she had thought of that she heard a familiar melody emitting from the cave that Trivain and Ronfork had entered, they both looked up to see Fu-fu souring above their heads as it then made its way to the ground "Fu-fu, you little fluffy Manectric I was just thinking about you" said an overjoyed Ti'e'yong as she rushed up to it and was given a nice head rub to the arm, "aww you missed me as well?" asked Ti'e'yong in a cute tone, Fu-fu nodded and then looked over to Zan "well now I see you wish to lend us a hand, well you wouldn't mind looking after her while I help the others?" asked Zan hoping Fu-fu would understand and he did so Zan waved to Ti'e'yong as he made his way to a cave at the far right of the gorge, "Be safe Zan!" Ti'e'yong called out to him as he vanished into the cave, Ti'e'yong sat down on the fresh grass and watched as Fu-fu went around in a small circle pressing the grass down and then laid next to Ti'e'yong all circled up with his wings tucked in, Ti'e'yong shifted herself to him and laid back gently against the side of his back legs "keep an eye out ok" said Ti'e'yong as she started looking about.

(Page84)

Deep within the twisted cave Welton was still navigating his way while still carrying Rhen on his back "I think you better put me down before you strain something and making me having to carry you" said Rhen placing her chin on Welton's left shoulder "if you insist" Welton said and lowered himself for Rhen to get off, "much better, thanks for your kind support" thanked Rhen as she gave a stretch to pull her back into shape and them watched Welton put his hands behind his back to straighten it out "don't mention it, I needed the exercise" said Welton feeling relieved from the strain and then looking down to see the path split into three, "Great now where?" wondered Welton thinking until Rhen turned towards him, "why don't we play Rock, Paper, Scissors? The winning move determines the path we pick, the left path will be rock, paper will the middle one and the right shall be scissors" suggested Rhen, Welton nodded and turned to her with their fists out towards them "ok ready, rock, paper, scissors" they both said and played their move, Welton weren't surprised when she chose scissors and had beaten her with rock "aww how'd you know I was going to choose scissors?" moaned Rhen "lucky guess I think" shrugged Welton and headed down the left path with Rhen close by him, "if this path leads us the wrong way and the path I was going to choose was right, then you should let me win next time" said Rhen "this had better lead us the right way or else who knows what Trifong may be doing to the Eevee" replied Welton and continued along the path.

Elsewhere deep within the twisted cave Trivain and Ronfork were not sure if they were making progress "we've been walking around this cave for some time now, do you think we'll ever find the way out?" asked Trivain getting annoyed of being in the dark for some time, "I don't know, maybe there's only a few exit that are hard to find, I bet Rhen and Welton are doing better than us" replied Ronfork thinking of the look on their faces if they had beaten them to it, "no they will not, I won't let them two peas in a pod get there before us" said a slightly angered Trivain "ok calm down, let just take it easy and we'll surly make it out first" again Ronfork said to her, so they continued their walk through the cave hoping to find the way out until, "hay is that a light I see over there?!" exclaimed Trivain with happiness as her voice echoed down the walls "one way to find out, come on" said Ronfork as they both dashed to the light which soon got brighter and brighter, once they were through it they were greeted a gentle breeze that is until they noticed where they were, "whoa we're about 45 feet high" said Trivain looking down to the ground almost making her lose her balance "careful!" shouted Ronfork and pulled Trivain back towards the cliff "you had me worried there for a second" said Ronfork sensing his heart beating faster "I'm sorry it won't happen again" apologised Trivain and then looked to her left to see another cave at the end of a very short path, "Great, looks like we haven't reached our goal" moaned Trivain still holding onto Ronfork "that doesn't matter, come on lets quickly make our way towards the alter" said Ronfork and looked over to see the alter still quite a bit away, "looks like Rhen and Welton still haven't made it, there still a chance" again said Ronfork as he let go of Trivain and both carefully made their way to the other cave, "please don't fail this Ronfork, I want this to be another memorable time together" said Trivain as he took another look at the golden knight's face "my lady, I shall never let you down" promised Ronfork and took her paw as they slowly entered the cave.

(Page85)

Knowing that the other are completely unaware of someone else roaming the cave Zan couldn't care less about what's going on "looks like one of my lost druids did a fine job in making this twisted maze, too bad for Rhen and the others that only I know the way through this here cave" Zan said to himself still holding his right wing up in the air as a yellow light glowed brightly in his hand which helped him navigate better, "According to what my friendly druid said, he said that the right path to take is hidden with a slot" again he said remembering the fellow druid's voice, as he continued down the path he began to feel guilty for he was meant to do "if I end up continuing this then all my friends that I'm helping will surely be put down, why did I decided to do this, if that war hadn't started in the first place all my fellow druids would still be alive" Zan thought to himself as a flashback came to him.

There he stood with all the other druids watching and aiding his warriors in combat against a hoard of demon Pokémon, many brave Pokémon had perished but the battle was still in an upraise, Zan looked at the castle looming in front of them the see Trifong at the top of one of the towers as a swirling purple vortex loamed above his castle, "Zan, if we don't stop that vortex, then this whole coast shall fall under his rule!" shouted another Xatu druid donning a light blue robe with tiny stars dotted all around it, "Our men are doing the best they can, but we can't seem to breach their defences!" Zan called back at him blasting a light sphere at a nearby Sableye who'd knocked a Lucario solider down and was about to impale him with its sword, "there is one last option we can use, but we forbidden it due to it overwhelming power" said a Ledian druid who looked young and was wearing a pink robe with a pattern of a flower on it, "well I believe this the right time to use it" suggested a Scyther druid wearing a dark green robe with a tree pattern on the back, "but if we do that we'll be risking our lives!" worried Zan but all he got was them looking at him with a serious look on their faces, Zan nodded his head and pulled out the sunstone of time as the others pulled out their given gemstones and gather round in a circle, they all looked at one another for the last time as they slowly held out the gemstones in front of them, "it has been a pleasure being with you druids" said the Xatu druid "I'm really going to miss all your faces" said the Ledian druid "no matter what we'll always remember who we are and what we do for this world" said the Scyther druid, as everyone finished talking the gemstones lifted up into the air and began to spin around in a circle as it began to pick up speed "farewell everyone" said Zan as a bright light covered them all setting every soldier and demon Pokémon sights upon it.

At that moment the flashback had ended, "I just can't believe we gone and did that" said Zan feeling the pain for his lost friends but when he pulled himself together he noticed something to his left, there laid the slot he friendly druid mentioned "I thank you, Hex" said Zan as he used the light he used to light the way and slammed it into the slot, from that moment the light began to spread into a shape of the sun and then part of the cavern wall began to lift up revealing a light at the end of the tunnel, "so I guess it's up to me to stop Trifong now" again he said to himself as he made his way towards the light, looking back he could already tell that his fellow druids are with him for the entire journey so with a smile on his face he made his way towards the exit.

(Page86)

Zan soon felt relived upon leaving the cave and ended up only a short walk up the side of the cliff that lead directly to the alter "well I may as well see if the gemstone that Hex was instructed to guard is still there" he said and made his way up to the alter only to be worried to the fact that is wasn't there, "No, we're too late!" Zan shouted to himself and alerted Ti'e'yong down below, Upon hearing Zan's voice Ti'e'yong immediately sat up and looked towards the source of the voice to then noticed Zan looking around the alter hoping it had fallen or something "is something the matter Zan!" Ti'e'yong yelled at the top of her voice which caught Zan's attention and looked down at Ti'e'yong who looked like an ant from his point of view, "I'm afraid it's bad, the diamond of stars is missing!" Zan shouted back down at her, with what she had heard and knowing that it was safe Ti'e'yong quickly mounted Fu-fu as he then took her up to where Zan was and after a quick flight Fu-fu landed next to Zan as Ti'e'yong then quickly dismounted him and went to see for herself "oh no, you're right it has gone, Trifong's demon Pokémon must've knew how to navigate thought the cave" worried Ti'e'yong as she got down on her flowers and knees to check the lower part of the alter, "perhaps, or maybe they decided to use something to fly up there" said Zan knowing that Hex had used his ability to restrict Trifong's magic from opening the hidden cave door, just then they heard sounds of footsteps and metal clashing and turned around to see Trivain and Ronfork exit the cave "phew, we did it" panted Trivain as she fell on her knees completely exhausted, although it didn't take them long to noticed that Zan and Ti'e'yong had got here first, "Hay! You tricked us, you said you'll stay down the bottom just to keep a lookout" said Ronfork "well somehow Fu-fu heard the melody that you played to him Trivain" said Zan, Trivain looked at Ronfork with a little smirk on her face "I guess you weren't off-key" she said to Ronfork as he rubbed his metal paws together "what'd I tell you, I good at playing the woodwind" Ronfork replied with pride and then looked back at Zan "so, is the diamond here then?" he asked, "no, Trifong demon Pokémon had beaten us to it" sighed Zan when he then noticed Rhen and Welton walking out of the cave and looked at them with disappointment "aww we came last" moaned Rhen as Welton patted her shoulder "don't worry, we'll win next time" Welton said cheering Rhen up, "I guess everyone is here now, but the question remains, where is Trifong demons? They still have the Eevee and the two gemstones in their possession" wondered Zan thinking where they may be heading next "well I know for a fact that they wouldn't leave the west coast just yet, there may be something Trifong knows that we don't" suggested Ronfork "that wouldn't be possible, he may be ordering them to move towards the ruined town of Fazlith where the sixth gemstone is kept" Zan reckoned, well I don't think Fu-fu could make a very long trip carrying five of us knowing you can fly" said Trivain "then we'll make a stop at the large market place over at the south coast, we can ship up while we're there" again suggested Ronfork "very well then, we'll make our way..." Suddenly they heard a loud explosion and a series of screaming coming from high up in the cliff "what on earth was that?!" shouted Rhen "it sounds like Riverkeep is in danger" said Zan looking up at the large cliff, "Mum, dad!" Rhen said with fright "we must go there now!" ordered Rhen as they all nodded and quickly mounted Fu-fu while Zan used his magic to lift himself off the ground by letting out a burst of light energy as exhausts "come on let's go!" shouted Rhen as Fu-fu lifted off and head up towards Riverkeep.

(Page87)

As they almost reached Riverkeep they heard the sounds of explosions and villagers screams getting louder and louder, even the sound of fire was noticed as they all looked up to see thick black smoke blotting out the blue sky and sun sinking the town in darkness "we're almost there, everyone get ready!" Zan called down towards them as they all drawn out their weapons as they were soon nearing the peak of the cliff, everyone looked with shock, the once peaceful little village had been turned into blazing battleground, there they saw Trifong's familiar little Sableyes chasing the villagers as they ran with their children's while a few of their fathers tried to hold them off "we got to help them!" cried Rhen as she immediately dismounted Fu-fu before he even landed, with a loud bloodthirsty cry Rhen want to attack the small wave of Sableyes that had just noticed Rhen coming their way, the Sableyes went to fight the angered Rhen but were then surprisingly overwhelmed as Rhen strike quickly with her sword dicing Sableye after Sableye until the others came to help "if we work quickly we may be able to save this village!" Zan shouted on top of all the screaming and yelling, "I'll try to extinguish the fire, we can't let it spread throughout the forest" suggested Welton and took off to a few houses killing a few Sableyes along the way "hay Welton wait up, I'll support you!" Ti'e'yong called as she took out and shattered the emerald of loyalty and taken the form of a cute little Roserade ninja as she made her way over to him, "that leaves us to kill every last Sableye in this village" said Trivain as they all then noticed that Rhen had ditched them "forget her, I'm sure she's doing the same!" shouted Zan as they all split up to save the village.

Rhen was trying to make her way towards her home but was still getting held back by oncoming Sableyes "I had just about enough of this!" said an enraged Rhen as she quickly took out and shattered the opal of sins and was pulled down by a pool of blood the same way that it did to Tangwon, as the Sableyes gathered dumbly round the pool of blood the all leapt back as Rhen shot out of the pool and came down fast and landed hard creating smoke around her making her out of sight, but just then as soon as one Sableye walked closer to the smoke an extremely large thick blade impaled through his chest and then swung the sword to the side sending him and a few more Sableyes flying out of the village, the Sableyes quickly looked with fright as the smoke faded to reveal the Gardevoir who was holding her massive blade with two hands which was bigger than her, a close examination showed that Rhen was stripped from her armour and was now wearing an old dusty and bloody dress, bandages were covering her eyes as blood stained through, and to top it up broken handcuffs were around her arms and a chain without a ball was cuffed around her right leg, Rhen gave out a strange non-Pokémon roar and again swung her large sword in an ark shape as several more Sableyes shared the same pain as they were sent flying, after sweeping them Rhen slowly made her way closer towards her house dragging the huge blade with her as it scrapped along the grass, upon arriving to her house she heard several more Sableyes bashing through the door of what appeared to be her house, she knew it was her house because she could hear her mother's cries for help, with one desperate attempt she charged towards the Sableyes not know what was about to happen to them, when the Sableyes sensed something behind them they all turned around to great themselves with a huge scratched blade crashing down on them, not only that but the force of the impact also blew the door right open letting herself inside.

(Page88)

When Rhen got inside she then reverted back into her normal self but also with a side effect of not knowing what had just happened while taking sin form "strange how'd I get here?" wondered Rhen until she again heard her mother crying from upstairs "mum!" she yelled as she dashed upstairs and flung her mum's bedroom door open to reveal a dreadful situation, right in front of her was her mother cradling her baby Ralts as a female Sneasel who had gray wings tower over them "hmm well look who it is, it appears that your daughter has returned at last" said the Sneasel as Rhen's mother looked over at the door to be on the verge of relief to see her daughter's face again "you dare harm my mother and I swear it'll be the last one you ever harm!" shouted Rhen as she drawn her sword, the Sneasel turned round showing her face "it's a good thing you came here on time, I wouldn't want to harm them without you knowing, especially with these" the Sneasel spoke and held out her claws as in an instant two bright light appeared to then reveal the diamond of space and the rose quartz of joyfulness "wait the rose quartz?! What have you done with her?!" yelled Rhen knowing that it was the Eevee who possessed the rose quarts, "oh her well let's just say that you have been had by the intelligent Tingdon" she said "you mean that Eevee... was you?!" questioned Rhen "yes and I played my cards right, now where was I" said Tingdon facing Rhen's mother and her Ralts and was about to do something evil until Rhen stood in front of her and her mother, "let's not delay things, my master wants me to deliver these gemstone double time" she groaned "well you're going to have to visit him some other time because you not hurting my family nor getting away with them two gemstones, so hand them over!" beckoned Rhen but instead Tingdon just folded her arms and looked deeply into her eyes, "Do you know who I am, I am Tangwon's sister" she said putting Rhen to shock "you're kidding?! Then this was just a setup so you can lure me here to have your revenge for what we did" said a worried Rhen "that right, and with some of his powers he taught me, I'll deal with you properly" she said as very slowly her eyes began to glow red, Rhen then heard her mother's gasp and her Ralts cries as she turned around to see them both surrounded by red aura and shortly after, they vanished, Rhen eyes widen with what had just happen and after a short second she swung round and lunged her sword down at Tingdon but then was blocked quickly by Tingdon's little dagger "oh don't be alarmed, I only teleported them somewhere" she said, "Where are they?!" ordered Rhen as her anger began to build up but Tingdon just giggled and vanished making Rhen even more angry "coward, what have you done with them!" Rhen called out but all she got were the sounds of footstep charging up the stairs, Rhen turned round with her sword pointing at the door to see Welton, Ti'e'yong, Trivain, Zan and Ronfork outside, "It's ok Rhen, it's just us" said Welton as Rhen slammed her sword back into her scabbard "what wrong? Where your parents?" asked Zan "Tingdon has them, she disguised herself as the little Eevee we was looking after, and now she's teleported them and herself somewhere along with the diamond and rose quartz" answered Rhen as the other were gutted into being fooled, "well at least the village is saved, repairs will be made the following week" said Ronfork "then that leaves us to go and find Tingdon" said Rhen as everyone had left the house to be greeted with the smell of ash "lets head back to Forlore" suggested Ronfork as all mounted Fu-fu nearby and headed out.

(Page89)

Upon arriving in Forlore they made their way to Jane's fortune telling store hoping that she would know where she might be for she had the ability to see through dreams, nightmares and other dimensions, "so I guess the Eevee was Tingdon after all" said Jane as they all squeezed around one table, "yes and now it seems that Tingdon has taken the gemstones and Rhen's parents somewhere" said Zan "and that's why your here, I'll be willing to help you find her" Jane said and held her hands above her crystal ball as she began to rotate her hands around it while everyone else watched as a cloud of white smoke began to spiral within the crystal ball and after a few seconds an image of what looked like a twisted ruined castle floating above several levitating rocks appeared in front of them, "I sense her aura, she has taken your family and the gemstones to her castle deep within a twisted dimension, now I can take you there, but then you'll have to try and get the gemstones back, otherwise I can't send you back here" suggested Jane as she leaned back onto her chair, "we're willing to take that risk, my family is in there, and I'm not letting her get away with it" agreed Rhen as Jane nodded her head and asked them to stand up and hold each other's hands "remember, retrieve the gemstones and I'll be able to send you back" Jane informed them again before she began to work her magic, she began to fill her hands with rainbow crystal light as she then moved her hands to draw in thin air a number eight, from that point there was a little ping sound as a few rainbow spheres shot out from her hands and began to circle around the others making them hold their breath as a bright flash lit the room which meant that the magic was a success "I'll be praying for your safety" Jane said to herself and sat back down on her chair.

The dimension that they were heading to looked like it had been left for the dark gods, the area was a floating wasteland for trees were black as coal, houses were turned to rubble, and a few human skeletons littered the place, the dense place then lit up for a second as a bright light glowed over at the entrance to the wastelands as Rhen and the others appeared from the light, as the light faded they all looked around the cold and scary place "this is probably more worse than Tangwon's sealed dimension" said a frightened Ti'e'yong watching the dark red clouds spiral above their heads, Trivain then slowly made her way to the edge of the large floating rock and looked down to see pitch back as if it would seem to go on forever "wouldn't want to fall down there" said Trivain as she shivered a bit then they heard a faint laughter coming from the floating castle, they all turned round to see a little yellow light shining dimly from a window on the tallest tower which was about 25 feet "Tingdon" said Rhen knowing that it would only be her laughing "we must be careful, even though it's your family we're saving we must remember that this place it twisted, who knows what will happen" warned Zan as the girls held onto their mates hands, "well I don't think we'll have to worry about the wasteland, there just a bunch of floating rocks" said Ronfork stroking Trivain's head keeping her at ease "but still lets be careful" again warned Zan as they all slowly walked through a broken iron gate and entered the wasteland, but somewhere Tingdon was watching them "hmm so Jane has sent me some dolls to play with and look one of them looks like Rhen" she said watching them through her large oval beauty mirror which reached the top and bottom of the wall "you know, I haven't had fun for a long time" may as well relive it" giggled Tingdon and started chanting.

(Page90)

Everyone looked around, everything was so quiet that if you drop a pin you would hear it from a short distance and that was what was worrying the girls knowing that if a loud noise was made they would surely jump with fright "you still with me aren't you?" Rhen said to Welton who was still holding her hand, "Don't worry, I won't let you go" Welton said back making Rhen feel relieved for herself, but as they took a few more steps the rock they were standing on began to rumble "what happening?!" panicked Ti'e'yong as she grabbed onto Zan, at that moment the large rock broke into several smaller rocks separating the team "ahh Welton!" worried Rhen as Welton's rock drifted from her grasp, "Do you think Tingdon knows we're here?!" Welton's voice called over to Zan, just then some Honchkrows landed on some available rocks "I think she knows alright, battle stance everyone!" Zan called out as everyone drawn out their weapons, The Honchkrows gave out a loud caw as they charged over to them "it looks like they are trying to knock us off!" shouted Ronfork "then take evasive action when you need to!" Zan called back ducking from an oncoming Honchkrows and discharge it with his light energy, turn after turn the Honchkrows kept charging at them hoping to knock one off, one got close to Rhen but then she leaned to the side letting the Honchkrow pass her but then the Honchkrow noticed that one of his wings had been chopped off "looking for this?" taunted Rhen waving the black wing at him as he spun down to the darkness below, another good shot came from Ti'e'yong who used her thorn whip to catch the Honchkrow and with a lucky shot she got him by the claw so she tugged him in hard bringing the Honchkrow towards them, from that point Zan step forth with a fist glowing with light energy and when the Honchkrow was about to meet them Zan threw his fist forward and landed it right in the Honchkrow's beak as it then flew backwards and travelled unconsciously down towards the darkness, "you never told me you had strong muscles!" laughed Welton as he cast a fireball at another Honchkrow burning its wings and fell out of the sky "we hold many secret use druid, and that was one of them" Zan called back as he watched Trivain threw her scythe as it travelled and tore the wings off the last Honchkrow as it gave one final caw as it fell.

After winning the battle all the rocks moved to each other to form a long pathway to Tingdon's castle "well that was a job well done" said Ronfork putting his sword back into his scabbard and looked towards the castle, "do you think it'll be filled with the same stuff I witnessed in Tangwon's dimension?" asked Rhen remembering the twisted and dangerous puzzles she had to navigate "I don't know, she may know some things that Tangwon doesn't know" answered Zan as they all walked up the rocky pathway up towards the castle.

Soon everyone was now standing in front of a large wooden door that would lead them to the main hall "you ready for this?" said Zan as everyone nodded as they all pushed the door open and walked inside, but when they took two steps into the hall the doors slammed shut on them and soon out of nowhere the sound of thousands of bell began to ring in their ears "ahh what is all this!" cried Trivain as they all fell to ground all strangely unconscious and were taken away by a few new demons Pokémon "your playground" they said.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: being toyed with

(Page91)

Locked away in an empty bedroom Rhen had woken up from her bed and looked around, all she could hear was the sound of thunder and rain going on outside, "rain? But we're in a dimension how can that happen?" Rhen asked herself until she saw her bedroom door open by itself;

Rhen looked with amazement to see her mother and her child walk through the door, "mum! Your alright" Rhen said with glee and went up to embrace them, "there, there now, everything's alright now, we're back together at last" Rhen's mother said back to her, but then Rhen noticed someone was missing "mother, where's dad?" Asked Rhen as her mother became silent for a second and then said something Rhen was not ready to expect,

"Your father's dead, he tried to fight off the horde of demons" replied Rhen's mother, from that point Rhen released from her embrace and took a step back "what?! He can't be, he must still be alive somewhere" said a now worried Rhen "there's no hope in denying it, he has left us" again replied Rhen's mother,

Rhen soon began to feel very suspicious with her mother, she knew her mother would never lose hope in her father so she decided to ask her mother more questions, one of them seemed to get her right where she wanted her, "and what about my little brother? You also need a father to care for him" said Rhen as her mother slowly shook her head side to side which was the reaction Rhen was hoping for "there is no need, I can take care of him by myself" was her answer, from that moment Rhen quickly drawn out her sword and penetrate in through her mother's chest as she went silent,

Rhen looked with curiosity, she was expecting blood to drip from her mother's chest but instead nothing came out, in fact her mother's limbs, arms and head popped from it sockets and landed on the floor like a pile of logs, Rhen looked at her mother's corpse "huh? She was a doll? A living doll?" Said a confused Rhen and then looked to see her little brother gone missing "where'd he go?" Wondered Rhen as she searched the bedroom,

She looked under the bed, in the wardrobe, even the ceiling but there was no sign of her brother, "well he did like to play hide and seek" Rhen said to himself and then heard footsteps going down the stairs,

Rhen made her way out of the bedroom and was about to head down the stairs until she spotted the bathroom door shut by itself "wonder who's in there?" `Again said a curious Rhen and advanced up to the bathroom door and tried to open it, but it was locked, "hay, is anyone in there?" Rhen asked knocking on the door but there was no answer,

Instead a note slid under the door, Rhen picked it up and unfolded it to reveal a message "the key is in the basement, look behind the calendar" Rhen read from the letter and then looked to see a keyhole to the bathroom door,

Before she left she took a peak through it to see the other end of the bathroom for a few seconds only then to see a shadow swooped by it making Rhen jump with fright "oh my god what a shocker, so someone is in there, but do I really want to know who's in there?" Questioned Rhen as her heart raced from that experience,

After that incident Rhen made her way to the stairs and looked down them to see a faint aqua light below, Rhen made her way downstairs and towards the light which lead her to the living room, Rhen looked to see the aqua light was coming from an old fashion TV, "I wonder who left this on?" Wondered Rhen and walked up to the TV and was about to turn it off until an image came up on the screen,

Rhen looked at the scrambled TV to faintly make out someone standing in a graveyard "huh, must be one of those late night horror movies" shrugged Rhen and made her way to the basement not knowing that the person in the graveyard was Ti'e'yong.

(Page92)

Upon arriving at the basement door which was located beneath the stairs Rhen slowly pulled down on the handle and opened the door as it made a creaking noise, "must've not have been used for a long time" Rhen said to herself as she made her way down the stairs to the basement which seem to get darker and darker,

But as she reached the bottom a light bulb flickered to life and revealed a workbench in a corner, Rhen walked up to the workbench to notice several bits of disassembled dolls "someone really must like to take dolls apart" Rhen said to herself and then noticed something down by the side of the workbench,

"Is that scrape marks?" She wondered seeing a faint black mark trailing away from the workbench, she went to the side and took a firm grip on the table's lip and pulled with all her might as the workbench began to move with a loud noise, after pulling the workbench quite a bit away she went to look what was hidden behind it and to her surprise it was the calendar still pinned up with the month July on it

"Someone must've forgot to change it, this is dated 1876" she said to herself and began to investigate the dull calendar,

Remembering what the letter said she lifted the calendar off the nail and dropped it on the ground to reveal a hole in the brick wall "how dull is this house, there's a brick missing here" shrugged Rhen and took a peak through the hole only to see pitch black, she took a deep breath as she reached her hand down the hole as it went right up to her shoulder, after blindly searching about she felt something cold and as she pulled it out it turned out to be a rather old key,

"This must be the key to the bathroom" said Rhen and made her way towards the stairs, that is until the light bulb made a loud crack as the light disappeared as the basement became pitch black.

"Ahh, what happened to the light?!" Cried Rhen as she was forced to stretch her arms forward and feel her way out, after wondering about she bumped into something hard "was that the workbench?" Wondered Rhen but she was wrong,

Suddenly a second light bulb flickered to life as light returned to the basement revealing Rhen and Welton standing in the basement,

"Eek Welton you scared me!" Shrieked Rhen with fright as her heart raced, but Welton said nothing instead he stretched both his arms out as he slowly moved towards Rhen "ok you can stop now, you got me ok" said Rhen but Welton didn't answer and continued moving closer to Rhen making her frightened, "please Welton you're scaring me" Rhen said one more time but yet again Welton didn't answer,

Then she realised that it wasn't Welton when she saw him open his mouth to reveal sharp fangs dripping with saliva "oh god! He's a zombie!" Panicked Rhen as she shoved Welton out of the way and charged up the stairs into the hallway slamming the door behind her, her heart began to pound even harder when she heard footsteps slowly coming up the stairs so she made a break to another set of stairs and dashed right up it without hesitation,

Upon reaching the top she jumped when she heard banging coming from downstairs "I got to get out of here" said a terrified Rhen and had just remembered the bathroom door, so she rushed right up to the bathroom door and quickly took out the key from out her pocket and inserted it into the keyhole, once she twisted it she heard a loud smash as the sound of bits of wood fell to the floor, with one last twist the door was unlocked as she swung the door open and shutting it behind her, she then lock the door again hoping she would be safe but caught goosebumps when she heard footstep coming up the stairs slowly.

(Page93)

While Rhen was having problems with the zombie Welton chasing after her, the real Welton had finely woken up from somewhere inside a tomb,

"Have I landed in a graveyard or something?" Wondered Welton and sat up to look around to see his teammates missing "where'd they go? Last thing I remembered was hearing the sound of bells ringing my ears to death" Welton said to himself tracing back at what happened,

He got up from the dusty stone floor and looked around the dimly lit room, surrounding him were several coffins completely covered with cobwebs "I must be in a tomb, but I'd best get out of here" Welton said to himself and made his way up the stairs behind him.

Upon pushing a stiff stone door open Welton was now standing in a misty graveyard littered with tombstones, the mist was above his knees completely covering his feet from sight and the sky was covered with dark purple clouds,

"Is this the backyard of the castle?" Wondered Welton and tread carefully across the graveyard hoping not to trip over any tiny tombstone,

The graveyard looked like it would go on forever but that didn't stop Welton from getting out of here, "I must be nearing the exit by now" Welton said to himself and then stopped when he heard a twig snapped behind him, he quickly turned round to spot a shadowy figure a split-second before it then hid behind a dead tree,

"Who's there?" Demanded Welton as his voice echoed through the graveyard, there was no answer instead he heard a faint feminine moan coming from the tree that sounded familiar "is that you Rhen?" Again he asked, he watch to see the familiar shape of a Gardevoir come out of hiding and made her way towards Welton who was unable see her in the darkness "watch your step, here let me get a light he said and channelled some magic to his staff which began to illuminate revealing a terrifying zombie Rhen,

"Good lord!" Shouted Welton and leapt back as the zombie Rhen tried to grab hold of him, he immediately turned round and made a run for it as the flesh hungered Gardevoir made chase to him at a snail's pace, "that Tingdon, why I would so much as to rip her like a doll for doing a evil thing, said Welton as he looked behind him to see the zombie Rhen getting further away from him,

But then while he wasn't looking where he was going he tripped over a tombstone which flipped him over and landed on his back slightly crippling it "ah, oh that hurts!" Yelled Welton as he struggled to get back up, but then his heart began to race as he heard the grass shifting as he had the feeling that Rhen was behind him, he looked up to see the zombie Gardevoir looking down on him as she then got down on all four and was about to sink her teeth into his neck until a voice broke the silence "sorry Rhen!" the voice said and out from behind her a rose whip got a hold of her by the neck and was flung to one side, Welton then heard footsteps making its way to him and was relieved to notice that it was Ti'e'yong who had saved him,

"Help me up" asked Welton as she carefully lifted him up as he tried to keep the terrible pain inside him and then they both looked at the zombie Rhen as she got up and continued her way towards her targets,

"I still don't know if this is the real Rhen or not" wondered Welton "well I don't know as well but let's get out of here" said a scared Ti'e'yong as she and Welton continued to run away from the zombie Rhen,

And after a hasty sprint across the grave yard they eventually made it to the back gate to Tingdon's castle "this is probably her doing, let's put an end to this" said Welton as he broke down the gate and both made their way back inside.

(Page94)

Upon entering the castle Welton and Ti'e'yong were now stuck as to where to go, ahead of them was an extremely long corridor filled with doors on both sides "I don't recall this being part of the main entrance" said a now puzzled Welton as Ti'e'yong went to knock on a door only to get a terrifying growl back at her, the frightened Ti'e'yong immediately ran up and hugged Welton very tightly "it's ok I got you, this could take us awhile" said Welton stroking Ti'e'yong's hair and looked ahead of him to see pitch black,

"There's got to be something down there" again said Welton and with Ti'e'yong still clinging on to him they both made their way down the long corridor which then led to a staircase but was blocked off by a metal gate which was padlocked, "well that's just great, where do you think the key is?" Wondered Ti'e'yong, "I don't know, but I think there may be another way upstairs" replied Welton and turned round to see the rows of doors in his sight,

"One of these rooms may have access to the upper level" suggested Welton and noticed Ti'e'yong quivering with fear,

"What's wrong?" Asked Welton "you do remember when I knocked on one of the doors don't you, who's knows what will be living in the other rooms" answered Ti'e'yong and moved closer to him "will just have to take our chances" suggested Welton and took Ti'e'yong's hand as they both walked back down the corridor to choose a door,

Just then Ti'e'yong stopped at one of the doors "what is it Ti'e'yong?" Asked Welton and looked at the door she was looking at,

The number on it said 207 but that wasn't the case as Ti'e'yong looked at the door next to it which strangely said 205 "that's odd, where's door number 206?" Said a perplexed Welton and was about to open door number 205 when all of a sudden they heard a crash,

They both swung their heads over towards the back door to spot and complete forget the zombie Rhen that was still chasing them "quick, in here!" Ordered Welton as he swung the door open and dashed inside along with Ti'e'yong in hand as he then shut the door behind them and then waited.

Very soon Ti'e'yong began to grasp Welton tightly with fear as she and Welton heard the zombie's feet shifting across the floor until it came to a complete stop, Ti'e'yong got down on all four and peeked under the door to just make out the zombie's white feet standing in front of the door, at first her heart began to race the longer the zombie stood there but then she silently sighed with relief as the zombie Rhen move on down the corridor "she's gone" whispered Ti'e'yong as she quietly got back up on her feet "thank goodness, now, where did we get ourselves into?" Wondered Welton and began to use the same luminous magic to light up the room,

Ti'e'yong then gave out a quick squeal when she thought she saw tiny skeletons hanging from the ceiling but from a second look what she actually saw was a bunch of wooden puppets,

"What's all this, a huge toy closet?" Questioned Ti'e'yong and walked along still looking at the puppets until she bumped into a table and looked to see what it was, and then there was a shocker, on the table laid six puppet which strike the exact resemblance of Rhen, Welton, Ti'e'yong, Trivain and Ronfork,

"Tingdon must've made these not long ago" said Welton as he walked up by her side, Ti'e'yong nodded in agreement and then looked at the puppets again until she spotted something missing,

"Hay, where's the Zan puppet?" Wondered Ti'e'yong but before they could answer a small tremor began to rattle the ground "get down" said Welton as they both did and held each other tightly as they waited for it to end.

(Page95)

They both still remained on the floor as the small tremor continued to rattle them from side to side, even the puppets hanging on the ceiling fell off and landed on the floor one after another, after a minute the tremor stopped as Welton and Ti'e'yong got off from the floor,

"What do you supposed has happened?" Questioned Ti'e'yong as Welton pointed his illuminated staff toward the door, "I don't know, but it sounded like it came from outside, come on" replied Welton as he held Ti'e'yong's hand and walked up to the door as he then slowly pulled down on the handle and pushed the door open leading them back to the corridor.

"well it looks like nothing touched this place, even I don't know if that zombie is still lurking around here" said Welton as he looked to the left where the back door would be, but when Ti'e'yong came out from the door she noticed some broken planks on her right,

"Welton look at this" said Ti'e'yong pulling on his robe, Welton turned round wandering what the panic was about and was surprised to see a gap in the wall between room 205 and 207 "well, well, a hidden passageway, I wonder what Tingdon is keeping down there?" Snickered Welton and took Ti'e'yong's hand and walked through the gap and down a pitch black passageway,

Very soon they heard the sound of glass being broken under their feet "that tremor sure made a mess of things" said Ti'e'yong still holding onto Welton's hand very tightly,

just then they made out a tiny light flickering at the end of the passageway so they made their way toward it quickly and stopped in front of a door, when the light stayed lit they both looked at the door's number plate which said 206 "so this was where this room was, I wonder why it was boarded up?" Wondered Ti'e'yong not noticing that something else was on the door,

"Maybe this is the reason" said Welton and pointed out several claw marks around the door, "these look pretty big, do you think it's another giant demon like the ones Tangwon used?" Asked Ti'e'yong,

"I wouldn't be sure, take a closer look, these marks must've been made by something sharp and I mean very sharp, whatever is behind this door is something far dangerous" explained Welton as Ti'e'yong began to shiver with fear,

"Your scaring me Welton" said a frightened Ti'e'yong and hugged Welton tightly hoping to do it any good "so sorry, it won't happen again" apologized Welton as Ti'e'yong loosen her grip,

"Something tells me that the key to the stairs back there is inside that room" said Ti'e'yong "what makes you think that?" Wondered Welton, "it's like them stories where something is hidden somewhere which is guarded by some dangerous monster" mentioned Ti'e'yong,

"You could be right there Ti'e'yong, which is why we should look and see if it's there" suggested Welton, Ti'e'yong's eyes widen "are you crazy?! There's something in there that'll make pancakes out of use" panicked Ti'e'yong as her heart raced a bit,

"If we don't do something that zombie that looks like Rhen will have our brains, I'm sorry Ti'e'yong but this is the only way" explained Welton, Ti'e'yong swallowed her fear and looked up to Welton with a brave face on,

"that's it, ok then we'll slowly open this door to see if whatever's in there, if not then search around for the key if it's here" again explained Welton as they both advanced up to the door and was about to open the door when Ti'e'yong told him to stop for a second,

"your rushing ahead, just give it a second so I can feel confident" suggested Ti'e'yong, after a few more second they held their breath as he reached for the handle and then pulled it down which then opened by itself for them.

(Page96)

Also somewhere in the castle Trivain had regain mobility and lifted herself up under a single light inside a dark room "where am I?" Wondered a dizzy Trivain looking around to notice no one was with her, "I guess we got separated during that bell incident" Trivain said to herself when all of a sudden the light over her switched off,

"Ahh what's happened to the light?!" Worried Trivain knowing she wasn't alone, from that moment she then heard a series of banging echoing all around which seemed to slightly frighten the Absol,

"Who's there? Show yourself?" Pleaded Trivain when all of a sudden the noise stopped and the light flickered back to life, Trivain looked ahead to see a long shiny crystal staircase that lead up to an outstanding light "am I dead or something?" Said a puzzled yet worried Trivain and walked up to the first step of the glowing staircase,

she took a deep breath to eliminate her current emotion and began to walk up the stairs as her black boots made a sound which echoed with each step she took, "if this is still the castle then it's bigger than it looks on the outside" Trivain said to herself and continued to walk towards the light.

As she reached the last step she now stood in front of a gleaming white archway with stain glass window which strangely had light beaming through it,

"Now how could this be here, and in a dreaded castle?" Said a now very confused Trivain as she looked back down and the pitch black darkness which she came out from,

She turned her head back around and stared down the pure white hallway and slowly walked down it feeling relax from the scene back down in the darkness, after a short walk she noticed a fine marble door that nearly blended with the wall patterns but as she neared the door there was a load shrike which badly rang Trivain's ears to death,

"Arggh what the hell is that?!" Shrieked Trivain as static was the only thing she could hear,

Even without her ears she noticed the lights vanishing one by one, she looked up and saw the rows of stain glass window being shattered into fragments as they littered the entire archway while the mysterious shrieking noise continued, Trivain was soon losing herself as she fell to her knees gritting her teeth and still keeping her ears covered with her hands until the shrieking noise stopped dead,

Trivain was panting hard as the static was still heard but there was still some strength in her to get back up, gladly once she did very slowly her hearing became clear,

"Phew what a relief, if I became deaf how am I going to help the team and be with Ronfork, oh no Ronfork I wonder if he's safe?!" Panicked Trivain and turned around to where the door was which was hidden in the darkness, before she pushed it open a stain glass window which managed to survive began to glow again to reveal an old wooden door,

"Hang on, weren't that used to be marble? This is really messing up my mind" Trivain asked herself as she scratched her white furry head,

As she was about to reach for the latch the sound of footsteps being shifted along the broken glass fragment reached her ears "hello?" Called Trivain, the footsteps stopped, Few second gone and then came the sound of moaning as the beings footsteps picked up again, Trivain began to think that she was in danger so she quickly slid the latch open and ran inside and immediately shut the door and locked it and then looked around to see where she was,

Things couldn't get any weirder for she was now standing in a children's playroom "ok now I really think this is the castle" Trivain agreed to herself and looked around the bright room until she heard something in another room to her left so she made her way there to see what it was.

(Page97)

Upon approaching the pink oak door she placed her ear up to it and listen in to make out the sound of two children Pokémon "oh look at this one, isn't he right for a prince?" Asked a young girls voice "no way, what we need as an all powerful wizard like this one" said a young boys voice,

Then Trivain heard a voice of someone who she actually knew "unhand me you selfish minded brats, if I'd would I'd use my magic and make you drop me!" Shouted the voice,

"That sounded like Zan" Trivain whispered to herself in shock and then listened to more,

"This thing's got some bugs, I thought this toy was good enough to play" again said the boys voice, "toy?" Wondered Trivain and looked at the golden doorknob in front of her, with a nervous breath taken in she opened the door only to find herself in a small castle made completely out of building blocks,

"Is this a joke? How would kids be able to lift these huge blocks?" Trivain said to herself as she couldn't take much more of this topsy-turvy world, but just then when she walked up to a nearby hole in the wall she got a nasty shock when a huge eye peeked over it,

"Hay look at this, we got another toy we can play with" said the girls voice as another eye showed up from another hole on the opposite side "and just in time, this toy was really boring, hay sis watch this, Christmas came early" snickered the boy as Trivain looked at a hole in the ceiling to see someone fall down towards her "I got you" she said and catch the fallen victim,

Once she successfully rescued the victim she looked to see that she caught Zan however he wasn't what he meant to be,

"Oh Trivain, good timing I could use a rescue" thanked Zan but then looked at her to see her looking back at him in shock "you're a, a puppet?" Said Trivain and from that moment she fainted as Zan fell to the floor,

"Perfect, things couldn't get any worse" Zan groaned to himself as he lay there helplessly, the children outside however were quite angry,

"Hay, you broke our new toy Jake!" Shouted the girl "it wasn't me, that puppet scared her, don't you ever look at what's going on here Vice!" Jake shouted back and without warning he swung his hand at the block castle as it crumbled into rubble in an instant,

Luckily Trivain and Zan didn't get crushed and also with luck Trivain woke up,

"Ow my head, hay why it is dark all of a sudden?" Wondered Trivain rubbing her head better "you ok there Trivain?" Asked Zan who was below her feet, Trivain sat upright and picked up the Zan puppet "how did you end up like this?" Trivain asked back as she fiddled with the Xatu's wings and legs,

"Somehow this must be the work of Tingdon, I don't know what magic she used but one thing's for sure is that when I become all feathers and bones I'm going to turn that Tingdon into timber" answered an enraged Zan,

"But first we got to get out of here" suggested Trivain looking around in the slightly dark area and then looked at Zan again,

"Are you still able to use your magic?" Asked Trivain "hang on let me check" answered Zan and began to focus which from Trivain's point of view looked like he was doing nothing being a helpless puppet,

But then with a bit of luck Zan's whole body began to glow, he became a human light "there we go, I guess I still got my abilities" chuckled Zan as Trivain then held him up high to light the way,

"This feels silly" giggled Trivain, "how's it silly?" Asked Zan as his wings moved all over the place with each step,

"I'm holding a powerful druid, and now he's been turned into a puppet, and now I get to carry him around like a nightlight, oh I wish it was Ronfork instead" again giggled Trivain as the puppet didn't show any feeling at all, "enjoy while you can, it'll be over very soon... I hope" moaned Zan as they both continued to navigate through the rubble of building blocks.

(Page98)

It took quite a lot of time but eventually they managed to emerge from the rubble, "phew, though we'd never get out of there" sighed Trivain and looked down at Zan in her right hand who had turned out his light,

"But we did, and now we need to get out of this room before..." just then the children spotted then from a short distance,

To the others it was a huge shock, the children were giants and were heading their way, Vice was a Misdreavus and Jake was a shiny Metang,

"Hay Jake their still playable; come on lets finish up" suggested Vice, "run!!!" Yelled Zan and at that moment Trivain broke into a sprint as they made their way to the door where she came in from, she looked back to see the two colossus Pokémon chasing then at a slow pace until she collided with the door and fell backwards,

"Quick Trivain, they're getting closer!" Shouted Zan as Trivain got back up on her feet, reached for the doorknob and swung the door wide open as they both ran out of the room, "shoot they got away" frowned Jake as he tried to squeeze his enormous metal claw through the door, but it was no good, "never mind, we'll find some other toys very soon" shrugged Vice as they all sat back down and began to build up their block castle.

Still thinking that the children would still be after them Trivain and Zan began making their way down the glass staircase away from the white archway behind them,

"I don't hear them Trivain, I think you can stop now" suggested Zan as Trivain came to a halt while still halfway on the steps, she turned around to see no children in sight "well looks like we won't ever set foot in there again" she said turning around and again made her way down the steps until she heard a crack,

"Did you hear something?" Asked Zan, Trivain looked below her feet to notice in fright the step was beginning to break, but before she was about to run down to the bottom, she looked ahead to see all the steps beginning to break,

"The whole staircase is going to fall apart along with us!" Cried Trivain and before Zan could reply the entire staircase shattered beneath their feet as they then began to plummet down into the darkness as their cries filled the area until it was heard no more.

After a minute of screaming and yelling, they both decided to open their eyes to see where they ended up and to their surprise they ended up back at the main hallway where the bell incident took place,

"Well I'll be, we're right back where we started" said Zan sighing to the fact that he was still alive, Trivain was doing the same as she got up and picked up Zan and looked around "where'd you supposed the others are?" Questioned Trivain,

Suddenly the sound of metal boot caught their ears as they both looked behind them to see what it was,

"It might be one of Tingdon's troops" said Trivain readying her scythe, but it wasn't an enemy; in fact it was Ronfork emerging from the shadows of the hallway "Trivain?" Asked Ronfork "Ronfork, oh my sweet prince you came to save me!" Gasped Trivain with joy as she ran up and threw herself in the Lucario's arms,

"Well I was hoping someone came to save me" chuckled Ronfork until he heard mumbling from behind his back, Trivain realised and stepped away from him a bit so Zan could catch his breath "next time, think before you act" suggested Zan who had now surprised Ronfork,

"Is that Zan?" Asked Ronfork poking Zan's wooden eye "hay knock it off, yes it is me, under some sort of spell" answered Zan, but before they could talk even further they then heard a nearby door being closed, very slowly they all began to head on over and ambush whoever it was.

(Page99)

When Trivain, Ronfork and puppet Zan got closer to the source of the noise they then heard more footsteps, but they weren't made of metal in fact it was made out of sole,

"Watch out, it could be one of those zombie versions of us that I encountered before" warned Ronfork as he drawn out his sword out from his scabbard,

When they thought they were close enough they gave out a battle cry and lunged into battle only to be repelled by a magic barrier,

"Who's there?" Demanded Ronfork, "hay that sounded like Ronfork" said a feminine voice and from that moment two figures stepped forth from the shadows,

"Hay its Welton and Ti'e'yong, we finely found one another" said Trivain with joy as she noticed Ti'e'yong clapping her hands in excitement,

"I take it Rhen and Zan are still somewhere then?" Asked Welton noticing two people missing from their team, "well Rhen is still around here somewhere but Zan is right here, see" replied Trivain and held the puppet Zan in front of his face,

"Hello Welton" greeted Zan as Welton was shocked to see one of the greatest druids being turned into wooden toy "what happened to you Zan?" Asked Ti'e'yong walking up and asked if she could hold him,

"Like I said to Trivain, Tingdon must've used a spell and turned me into a puppet" explained Zan and had just reminded Welton of something,

"Say, didn't we also see dolls of ourselves back at room 205?" Welton asked Ti'e'yong as she lifted Zan's wings up and down "yes we did, and it was missing a Zan doll, which we have right here" answered Ti'e'yong,

"Could you take us there?" Asked Ronfork, "sure thing, this way" replied Welton and lead them all over to the door where they came in from,

Trivain and Ronfork looked at a plate that was on the door, it said 206 "what's behind this door then?" Asked Trivain "ah well you see when me and Ti'e'yong here encountered the door we thought there was a demon behind it, but when we opened it we ended up here" said Welton and opened the door to let everyone inside.

After walking down the dark hidden corridor and then into the other corridor where the other rooms were they had now arrived and entered room 205 where all the old puppets still littered the floor,

"What happened here? An earthquake?" Questioned Trivain, "no, it was just a small tremor, come on the other puppets should be this way" said Welton and lead them to the desk at the end of the dark room,

Upon walking up to it they all looked down at the range of wooden puppets of themselves "dear me" said Trivain picking up a puppet of an Absol "this puppet doesn't look anything like me" again said Trivain examining it,

"Never mind that now, Ti'e'yong try placing Zan in that empty spot there" issued Welton pointing at a gap in between the Trivain and Ronfork puppets,

With that given Ti'e'yong gently placed Zan in place but nothing happened for a couple of seconds "nothing's happening" shrugged Ronfork until then all of a sudden all the dolls excepts Rhen's began to glow in a majestic blue light,

"Its working" Zan called out as the light got brighter but as it did the others began to feel funny "why do I feel as if something is drawing me towards it?" Said a puzzled Trivain,

It wasn't too soon as they then found out that they were being pulled into the puppets, they all tried their best to keep their feet firmly on the floor but to no use the vacuuming grew stronger and stronger until all their feet's were lifted off the ground,

With their last cries they all flew towards their puppets but since they kept colliding with one another it began to mess up the process but still everyone began to shrink as they then plummeted inside the tomb of each other's given wooden puppets.

(Page100)

When the blue light faded there was no sign of them, in fact they were now trapped inside wooden puppet "great, now we became puppets" moaned Ronfork examining his prison but then noticed something odd,

"Hang on, where's my golden armour? And why am I wearing a blue school uniform?" Said an extremely confused Ronfork,

This alerted Ti'e'yong as she looked to see that she was wearing Ronfork's golden plated armour "oh no, I'm not in my body, and I'm trapped inside a Lucario body!" cried Ti'e'yong,

Which meant that when the other two looked at their given bodies Trivain would be stuck in Welton's robes while Welton had to put up with being inside a female Absol body wearing nothing but a embarrassing red school uniform,

"Ahh this is so bad" whined Welton staring hopelessly at his skirt "we need to change back" said Trivain,

Just then the door opened to show a familiar figure, "oh no please don't tell me it's her" said a now worried Welton,

"Who Tingdon?" Asked Ronfork, "no a zombie that looks like Rhen" again said Welton as the shadowy figure advanced towards them bringing slight fear to them,

"Were going to be taken apart aren't we" Ti'e'yong said quietly till the figure of Rhen was now standing in front of them but something was different, this Rhen seemed to wear clean armour plates, she wasn't covered in blood or scratched and she still kept the silky Gardevoir dress,

"Ok why are there puppets that look and sound like my friends?" Said a puzzled Rhen, when she had just spoken to them the lot went into an outburst,

"Rhen?! Oh thank the stars your ok" said Welton with relief as Rhen picked him up "is this a dream? Is Welton really a puppet" Rhen said and looked at the other puppets,

"No this isn't, we been put under a spell and now we're all puppets" said Zan as this just made Rhen drop the Welton puppet with shock "what?! No this can't be, why has it come to this" panicked Rhen,

"Hay, hay calm down girl, look maybe if we beat the living daylights out of Tingdon then maybe the spell will be broken" suggested Ronfork as he couldn't wait to lay his paws on the twisted demon Sneasel, that is if he had them instead of flower,

"Sounds good, but where do you suppose she is? This castle has too many twist and turns" questioned Rhen, silence filled the area for a bit, "we don't know, this place seems to look bigger inside then it was from the outside" said Ti'e'yong,

Just then there was a loud sound which came from outside the room "what was that?!" Gasped Rhen with a nasty shock "that sounded like a metal gate colliding with the floor, maybe it was that gate which was blocking the staircase" said Welton,

"Then that's where we'll go, Rhen, are you able to carry us?" Asked Zan, Rhen brought her bag round to the front "I could squeeze you lot in here for now, well except you Welton, you're the one I want to keep close" replied Rhen winking at Welton as she picked the Gallade up off the floor,

"ok all aboard" giggled Rhen as she picked up the guys first and dropped them into the bag as they all piled on top of one another "ow, careful next time" said Ronfork, "ok" replied Rhen as she gently placed Trivain and Ti'e'yong on top of them,

"yay, we're the king of the hill" cheered Ti'e'yong as everyone was now all jumbled up inside the bag, "ok now as for you Welton" said Rhen and placed him on her shoulder "you didn't have to do that you know" suggested Welton as Rhen was about to walk out the door,

"I care for you the most, I don't want them lot in there give you any ideas about us" replied Rhen, "I heard that" said Ronfork from inside the bag, "good, because you may learn something for you and Trivain, turtledoves" giggled Rhen as she looked ahead and then made her way out of the dark room and along the corridor to see what made that strange noise not so long ago.


End file.
